Segundas Intenções
by Darklokura
Summary: O ortopedista Harry Potter sempre manteve distância profissional de suas colegas, até conhecer a médica residente Gina Weasley. Como seu orientador, ele percebeu a conduta desastrada da estagiária, e também suas curvas estonteantes.
1. Sinopse

**Segundas Intenções **

**SEGUNDAS INTENÇÕES**

**Movido pela paixão, o casal de médicos encontrou a receita para o amor e o prazer.**

O ortopedista Harry Potter sempre manteve distância profissional de suas colegas, até conhecer a médica residente Gina Weasley. Como seu orientador, ele percebeu a conduta desastrada da estagiária, e também suas curvas estonteantes.

A sensual dra. Gina só pretendia crescer na carreira.

Já o dr. Harry não confiava nela como cirurgiã, porém aprovava inteiramente a mulher, com a qual partilhava uma irreprimível tensão erótica. Assim, propôs a ela uma noite de paixão, e nada mais.

Subitamente, Gina ganhava a chance de provar competência, na profissão e na cama. Mas uma só noite não bastava para quem tinha tanta fome de amor...

_Um romance quente, divertido, inteligente e sensual._

**Todos os créditos são exclusivos de Erin McCarthy!**


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I**

Atento aos encantos femininos, o dr. Harry Potter teve vontade de apertar o traseiro bamboleante da estagiária Ginevra Weasley. Se o fizesse, o médico ortopedista poderia ser acusado de assédio sexual e ver sua licença profissional cassada, além do escândalo que, sem dúvida, repercutiria nos jornais da Flórida.

Gina não requebrava de propósito. Era sedutora por natureza, talvez por um problema de conformação dos ossos. Especialidade do dr. Potter, aliás, que várias vezes por dia se apanhava fantasiando cenas de sexo com aquela médica residente que ele orientava.

Agora era pior. Estavam à meia-luz, na sala de radiografia anexa ao consultório, e Gina, andando de quatro, procurava a radiografia que lhe havia caído das mãos e deslizado para debaixo de uma mesa.

Que Deus o socorresse! Nenhuma mulher, com o corpo sugestivo de Gina, deveria postar-se daquela maneira na frente de um homem adulto e viril, a não ser que já estivesse quase nua numa alcova, à beira de um leito acolhedor.

— Desculpe-me, dr. Potter — ela recitou com sua voz infantil. — Não sei como fui deixar a radiografia cair.

Harry contou até dez em busca de controle sobre as urgências de sua libido. Desviou a vista dos belos quadris que balançavam à sua frente e procurou pensar nas cirurgias agendadas dentro do expediente. Tentou convencer-se de que Gina não era seu tipo de mulher. O penteado dela fazia os cabelos ruivos flamejantes desabarem em ângulos estranhos sobre a testa e a nuca, produzindo uma aparência juvenil.

Mas Gina já passara dos vinte anos e costumava falar sem parar: Harry já ouvira outras pessoas do hospital referirem-se a ela como uma matraca. No entanto, consciente de seu poder de atração, sabia que possuía todas as curvas nos lugares estratégicos.

— Deve estar por aqui — ela murmurou, ainda agachada e olhando debaixo da mesa, de onde recolheu um pedaço de pão velho. — Devemos reclamar da faxina, doutor?

Ele ficou sem fala, pois metade da parte dorsal das coxas de Gina estava à vista e, inclinando de leve a cabeça, Harry enxergou também uma nesga da calcinha e a estonteante elevação no limite de seus glúteos.

A verdade é que ela dispensara o jaleco, e sua saia curta, naquela posição, pouco escondia, sobretudo porque praticamente se deitara no chão, à procura da radiografia perdida. Por fim, Harry notou a estampa decorativa de lábios vermelhos, sugerindo um beijo, na lateral da calcinha branca. Era demais! E se ele se abaixasse, pousasse a boca ali e...

Fascinado pelas formas de Gina, dolorido pelo desejo manifesto na virilha, o médico passou as mãos pelo rosto em brasa. Não adiantou. Só conseguiu pensar na possível existência de mais uma estampa de lábios no lado dianteiro da roupa íntima, e isso fez seu coração, e outro órgão também, pulsar descontrolado.

Era um problema e tanto esse desejo crescente por Gina. O dr. Harry Potter não tinha a menor dificuldade em manter a devida distância profissional das colegas e funcionárias do hospital, onde era tido como pessoa reservada, pouco sociável. Mas então lhe fora designada aquela jovem e sensual residente, um verdadeiro furacão de sorrisos maliciosos e curvas tentadoras. Incomodado com a própria luxúria, impaciente com suas fantasias, Harry consultou o relógio.

— Você não precisa voltar hoje, Gina, para a segunda sessão de radiografias.

— Ah, bem. Mas me dê só mais um segundo. — Ela afastou a cabeça do chão e tossiu. — Acho que respirei um pouco de poeira.

Em seguida continuou a busca que, de acordo com Harry, era apenas um pretexto para a exibição de seu belo corpo. Claro que ele mesmo poderia recuperar a radiografia mais tarde, mas se submeteu ao duplo instante de masoquismo, de seu lado, e de ostentação libidinosa, da parte da estagiária. A gloriosa visão lhe causava sofrimento, enquanto Gina parecia saber o que estava fazendo em matéria de provocação.

Hipnotizado pelas coxas e nádegas da jovem estagiária, o médico praguejou de si para si e permaneceu à espera.

— Quase peguei! — exclamou Gina, ajoelhada, voltando o rosto para ele. — Acho que preciso de mãos mais compridas, ou de um braço de borracha, para finalmente pescar a radiografia de debaixo da mesa! Como numa brincadeira de criança. Aliás, doutor, do que o senhor brincava quando menino?

— De médico e enfermeira — ele respondeu prontamente, satisfeito com a propriedade da resposta, destinada a fazer Gina pensar em libertinagem.

Mas a sua discípula, após mais um minuto calada, pareceu imune a sugestões sexuais. Harry manteve o olhar nos joelhos de Gina quando ela se arrastou de costas para longe da mesa e exibiu, orgulhosa, a radiografia na mão direita.

— Aqui está. Missão cumprida.

— Obrigado, Gina.

Ele havia lido a ficha pessoal da então candidata à residência médica, junto ao setor de ortopedia do moderno Hospital Acádia, na Flórida. No papel, ela passava a imagem de um gênio da medicina em formação. Em pessoa, era tagarela, desastrada e uma ninfeta que combinava perigosamente inocência e depravação.

Harry limpou a poeira da radiografia no seu jaleco e, com um gesto automático, observou-a contra uma fonte de luz. O pensamento, porém, centrava-se no dia em que Gina iria embora, uma vez fim do seu estágio. O posto de residente era rotativo e só durava dois anos. Ela se encontrava no início do segundo ano de treinamento, após ter cumprido o primeiro em outro hospital, e seu orientador atual imaginou que só teria duas opções pela frente: retê-la junto a si, por meio de uma oferta de emprego, ou deixá-la partir para o mais longe possível. Até esse momento, teria de fingir que Gina não mexia com seus brios de macho.

A dissimulação vinha funcionando bem, sobretudo depois que Harry, quatro anos antes, havia quebrado as regras de convivência no hospital e se tornado amante de outra residente. Desde então, visado pelos diretores, o médico se concentrara em demonstrar sua capacidade profissional. Endurecera o coração a ponto de reduzir sua vida amorosa a encontros sem nenhum envolvimento, além do sexual. Tomar tal atitude parecia ter consolidado sua carreira na área de ortopedia reconstitutiva, e ele considerava que, por enquanto, poderia viver muito bem sem entregar-se afetivamente a ninguém.

— Certo — Harry murmurou ao cair em si. — A radiografia confirma meu primeiro diagnóstico. Marque a cirurgia enquanto eu falo com os pais de Amber.

Amber era a menina de quinze anos que, seis meses antes, sofrerá sérias fraturas num acidente. Seu tornozelo esmigalhado havia sido reconstituído em Atlanta. Mas, de volta para casa, na praia de Acádia, a garota sentira dores terríveis, incapacitantes. O dr. Harry Potter estava indicando uma segunda cirurgia, a fim de remover fragmentos ósseos e melhorar a articulação, bem como a aparência da cicatriz.

— Para quando? — Gina indagou.

— Na próxima semana.

— Sem problema, doutor. Cuidarei de tudo. — Um sorriso dançou nos lábios dela, enquanto girava nos dedos o crachá que pendia de seu pescoço, preso por um gancho metálico.

Sorria com tanta frequência e encanto que Harry chegava a ter dor de cabeça, pensando na atração reprimida. Ele exibiu uma carranca tão severa que o cartão de plástico de Gina desprendeu-se e voou até o chão, aos pés do médico.

— Opa! — exclamou ela, embaraçada.

Se nenhum maluco no mundo julgasse "opa" uma interjeição sensual, ali estava o primeiro. Gina inclinou-se para apanhar o crachá. Sua cabeça (sua boca carnuda) passou raspando pela virilha de Harry. O tecido fino da calça masculina filtrou o sopro quente da respiração da estagiária, que olhou para cima aparentando surpresa com o resultado daquela proximidade: uma constrangedora ereção.

— Sinto muito. Culpa minha. — Ela referia-se ao crachá.

Ergueu-se, enquanto o médico recuava um passo, e retirou da testa uma mecha de cabelos. Esticou a saia curta, para cujo centro magnético o olhar de Harry se dirigiu.

Caso ele abrisse a boca naquele instante, o som seria um grito primitivo, um apelo ao cio. Por isso, manteve os lábios cerrados. Viu quando Gina se afastou da sala, rumo ao corredor, e ali tropeçou, insegura. Sem consequências, já que um braço forte a segurou, firmando-a de pé.

— Obrigada — disse ao orientador, que a seguira de perto.

Dessa vez, o sorriso sedutor estreitou os cantos de seus olhos.

Se adivinhasse como o médico, quase fora de si, queria baixar a calça e possuí-la ali mesmo, teria corrido. Ou gritado de prazer.

Droga! Fazia tempo que Harry não ficava tão excitado, tão vulnerável a uma mulher, tão fora de controle.

Todos os sentimentos que ele desprezava!

Com esforço mental, ateve-se às regras que havia tempo seguia. Não se relacionaria com uma fêmea por mais de uma noite. Mas ali estava Gina Weasley, enfeitiçando-o a ponto de querer jogar essas normas pela janela. Desde o deslize anterior, nunca havia dormido com uma colega de trabalho ou uma estagiária, ainda que jamais ficasse hipnotizado por curvas como as de Gina. Por mil razões, sair com ela seria um desastre. Ao mesmo tempo, pela lógica, um único e quente encontro furtivo não poderia ser tão perigoso.

Ou sim? Também havia corrido perigo ao cuidar da perna fraturada de uma bela e jovem senhora, enquanto sentia uma ereção. Com relação a Gina, porém, o interesse sexual seria impróprio. Um novo erro, sem dúvida.

Harry se avaliava como campeão de erros, um deles monumental: seduzir uma garota, à base de uísque, aos dezesseis anos. Os pais de ambos tiveram de intervir a fim de minimizar o escândalo. O futuro médico havia jurado nunca mais colocar uma gota de álcool na boca. E adotara a discrição como lema de vida.

De volta ao consultório, Harry reexaminou a radiografia, como a dizer que de modo algum deixaria transparecer seus impulsos com relação a Gina. A não ser, claro, que ela desse um sinal.

— Não faz sentido — disse Gina a sua amiga Luna, que abria uma embalagem de queijo cremoso, na lanchonete interna do hospital. — Eu não consigo ficar na frente do dr. Potter sem derrubar alguma coisa.

Relatou o episódio da radiografia e do crachá. Só acontecia quando o médico estava por perto. Entregue a si mesma, Gina era competente, confiante, segura. Mas quando Harry se aproximava dela, com seu olhar agudo e porte vigoroso, parecia-lhe que a pressão arterial aumentava e os objetos, até mesmo bisturis, lhe escapavam das mãos. Tremia inteira na sala de cirurgia, segurando a bandeja de instrumental, e rezava para não atrapalhar um procedimento importante. Receava até mesmo não encontrar a veia de um paciente para a introdução de uma agulha.

Isso tinha de acabar.

Como pessoa adulta, de 27 anos, formada em medicina e respeitada por seu currículo, precisava terminar o período de especialização em ortopedia e passar a trabalhar por conta própria. Para tanto, tinha de superar aquela síndrome de derrubar objetos na presença do dr. Potter.

— Deve ser apenas tensão sexual, Gina — decretou Luna, servindo à amiga o queijo cremoso com pão e café. — Não se preocupe.

Como não se preocupar? Ela experimentou segurar o pote de queijo a fim de comprovar que ele não voava pela janela, apesar da proximidade de dois atraentes médicos que ocupavam a mesa ao lado. Luna sorriu, convencida, mas Gina não se mostrou tão aliviada.

— Não se trata de sexo — murmurou com pressa.

Era mentira. Independentemente do que pudesse sentir por seu orientador, vivia sob o efeito de uma definitiva tensão sexual. E por uma simples razão: o dr. Potter era um deus para Gina.

Admirava seus olhos verdes, seu corpo musculoso e bem torneado, tanto quanto a destreza profissional e o autocontrole. Ele sempre sabia o que queria, sem hesitações. O desejo de entregar-se a rondava desde que percebera a própria falta de firmeza, com as coisas e com os sentimentos.

Bastou-lhe pensar nisso para que a faca lhe escapasse e caísse junto ao sapato branco do médico da outra mesa, Draco Malfoy.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela moveu-se a fim de recuperar o talher.

— Sem problema, Gina. — Draco foi quem pescou a faca e a entregou. Parou de mastigar seu hambúrguer e exibiu um sorriso cínico.

Essa reação dizia tudo. Segundo Gina, todos ali no hospital a consideravam uma idiota, no mínimo uma criança incapaz de coordenar seus movimentos. A culpa, ela sabia, era de certo cirurgião ortopédico de olhos verdes, que sempre a deixava nervosa. O problema não era esse, mas a possível perda de sete anos de preparação profissional.

— Estou arruinando minha carreira, Luna, antes de começá-la para valer. O dr. Potter tem medo de me confiar um bisturi, e quem pode criticá-lo?

Luna ajeitou seu coque de cabelos louros.

— Você entrou num círculo vicioso, amiga. Ele a perturba, o que causa atos desastrados que a perturbam ainda mais. Mas não deveria esquecer que suas qualificações são excelentes.

Quanto a esse detalhe, Gina sentia-se segura, embora intimidada pela fama profissional do dr. Potter, desde o momento em que se apresentara no hospital para o segundo ano de sua residência médica. Semanas depois, estava impressionada também com seus atrativos como homem.

— O que posso fazer? Ele não me deixa diagnosticar sozinha nenhum caso, muito menos realizar uma cirurgia. — Após uma pausa, Gina mostrou-se assustada. — E se o dr. Potter não me aprovar, no fim do treinamento? Não conseguirei a licença definitiva para exercer a profissão!

Tornar-se uma cirurgia no ramo da ortopedia era o objetivo de vida de Gina Weasley. Ao terminar o curso colegial, seu pai, igualmente médico, havia morrido, e, em sua homenagem, ela ficou ainda mais motivada para a carreira com que sonhara.

Claro que deixar escorregar radiografias não a levaria longe.

Luna pôs de lado a faca derrubada e sorriu com condescendência.

— Você sabe o que os psicólogos dizem sobre alguém que nos intimida. Basta imaginar a pessoa nua ou em roupa de baixo, que ela perde todo o poder de nos perturbar.

O dr. Harry nu ou de sunga? As faces de Gina arderam. A imagem não era de modo a causar alívio a qualquer um de seus sentidos, muito pelo contrário. Um arrepio de excitação lhe percorreu a espinha.

— Ora, Luna. Acho que você está tentando me torturar — murmurou quase sem fôlego.

— A outra solução — a amiga deu de ombros — é você dormir com ele, ou seja, reduzi-lo à condição humana, em vez de divina.

Para maior desconforto de Gina, Luna falava de maneira neutra, como se comentasse uma notícia de jornal.

— Seria ainda pior! Fazer sexo com meu orientador de ortopedia!

Pelo que ela sabia, existiam regras contra isso, e a política de confraternização do hospital não chegava a esse grau de intimidade. Além disso, parecia-lhe que o dr. Harry não estava realmente impressionado com os dotes femininos dela. Fosse do lado intelectual ou físico, Gina se habituara a ser descartada pelos homens, e seu adorado orientador não era exceção.

— Com certeza, ele iria rir histericamente da idéia de dormir comigo. Mal me suporta por perto.

De fato, o dr. Harry passava boa parte do tempo frisando a testa diante dela, aborrecido, ou fazendo caretas de desagrado. Provavelmente, pensava em como Gina havia conseguido concluir o curso regular de Medicina. Nunca sorria. Não para ela, ao menos.

Em nome da verdade, existiam momentos em que ele lhe dirigia um olhar penetrante e profundo, enquanto examinava seu rosto, suas curvas, sua roupa. Mas Gina preferia atribuir tal interesse à imaginação de uma garota carente de amor e sexo.

— Às vezes, Luna, ele olha para mim como se quisesse... bem, nessas horas eu transpiro, as gotas de suor me cobrem as pálpebras. Acho que esse olhar é pura fantasia de minha parte.

— Como assim? — Luna parou de tomar seu café e fechou a expressão ante a idéia de que Harry devorasse a amiga com os olhos.

Gina observou o ambiente, de modo a certificar-se de que ninguém prestava atenção a ela. De qualquer modo, falou no tom mais confidencial possível:

— É aquele olhar de "estou me contendo para não arrancar as suas roupas e possuí-la aqui e agora mesmo".

Bem, Gina não vira tal imagem muitas vezes na vida, mas a conhecia, sempre associada a um momento de delírio sexual escondido em sua memória.

— Tem certeza? — Luna insistiu.

— Não, não tenho.

Era menos decepcionante enquadrar tudo aquilo na fantasia de uma mulher solitária, que dormia mal e não vinha tendo nenhum tipo de satisfação sexual. Afinal, o dr. Harry era do tipo sedutor. Poderia conquistar a parceira que bem desejasse. Por que iria querer uma companheira estouvada e sem graça?

— Minha vida é uma ruína — ela choramingou, em atitude típica.

— Pare de ser tão dramática, Gina.

— É fácil dizer. — ela avaliou a amiga, alta e magra, com óculos escuros e ar sóbrio, atraente pelo mistério que exalava. — Os outros respeitam você, enquanto eu não consigo convencer ninguém quando estou falando sério.

Talvez fosse a maldição de ser bonita e curvilínea, pensou Sara. O que importava se Gina fosse um pouco baixa, se tinha até covinhas nas faces? Somando-se aos atrativos físicos a personalidade esfuziante da amiga, era natural que muitos homens a vissem como pouco inteligente, cotada apenas para uma ou duas noites de frenesi sensual. Devia ser o caso do dr. Potter.

Luna enxugou a boca com o guardanapo de papel.

— Você já pensou, amiga, que pode estar negando seu temperamento natural ao tornar-se uma cirurgia ortopédica? Que talvez seja talhada para algo mais... excêntrico?

— Excêntrico? — Gina ecoou, já duvidando da amizade irrestrita de Luna. — O que gostaria de me ver fazendo? Domando animais de circo? Produzindo esculturas em madeira? Eu me formei com louvor, caso tenha se esquecido.

Sua voz subira um tom e Gina nem percebeu. Tinha real orgulho de seu desempenho no curso de graduação, do qual muitos estudantes saltavam fora no meio do caminho.

Luna apenas encheu mais meio copo de café com creme.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Você é uma pessoa sociável e alegre, entre homens carrancudos e arrogantes que mal sabem manter uma conversa. Creio que sai perdendo ao negar sua índole generosa, no dia-a-dia da profissão. Daí sentir-se frustrada.

Teoria interessante e menos ofensiva do que Gina julgara a princípio. Mas sabia que tudo era mais simples: bastaria que ela pulasse em cima do dr. Harry Potter e, claro, que fosse acolhida por ele.

— A cirurgia ortopédica é uma especialidade pouco charmosa para uma mulher — ela disse, balançando a cabeça —, mas depois de tantos anos e dólares investidos na minha educação, quero apenas que o dr. Potter me trate como a qualquer outro médico. Médico homem, bem-entendido. — Se repetisse a desculpa todos os dias, acabaria acreditando nela. — Só não posso continuar corando e derrubando coisas sempre que ele me olha.

— Juro que não sei o que você viu nele — comentou Luna. — Parece tão frio e distante.

— É um profissional brilhante. Absolutamente calmo durante uma operação. Confiante, mas sem arrogância. Sabe sempre o que está fazendo. No centro cirúrgico, canaliza sua visão para o paciente, e nada mais o afeta.

Gina desejava para si própria o mesmo nível de concentração.

— Isso me soa terrivelmente maçante — interveio Luna. — No meu setor, a pediatria, não tenho de conviver com essa montanha de egos inflados.

— Não é maçante para mim — rebateu Gina, contendo um suspiro ante a fantasia de Harry colocando as mãos habilidosas em seus seios e, logo depois, no meio das pernas. — Preferia que você não tivesse mencionado o truque de imaginar o dr. Potter sem roupa. Agora, toda vez que me encontrar com ele, não vou saber como agir.

— Perdoe-me. — Luna sorriu. — Foi um acesso de ciúme de minha parte. Não namoro há um ano, e os únicos pênis que tenho visto são os de garotos de oito meses de idade.

— Não é a mesma coisa. — Gina riu.

— Oh, meu Deus! Ele está entrando na lanchonete.

— Ele quem?

— O dr. Potter.

Gina começou a girar o tronco para ver, mas ficou paralisada a meio-caminho, como numa bizarra posição de ioga.

— Seu orientador lhe deu aquele olhar! — Luna informou. — Acho que a temperatura aqui dentro subiu.

Determinada a não fitar diretamente o cirurgião, Gina sentiu os cabelos da nuca eriçados.

— Até parece que estou na cantina da faculdade, onde rolavam muitos namoros, e não nas dependências de um hospital. Sinto-me idiota, sem conseguir parar de fantasiar.

— Bem, às vezes não precisamos de palavras.

Gina imaginou o médico sem nada no corpo, além do estetoscópio suspenso no pescoço, fazendo-lhe um acurado exame à base de toques manuais e apertões. Luna não poderia ter idéia do que a amiga estava sentindo.

_**N/A: Postei o último capitulo de rebelde apaixonada, se vocês quiserem saber como esta história continua ou qualquer outra minha comentem que posto o mais breve possível, esta se duas pessoas comentarem eu posto o segundo capitulo. Até mais.**_


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

Incapaz de suportar a sensação do olhar desaprovador do dr. Potter as suas costas, Gina saiu da lanchonete um minuto mais tarde. Limpou migalhas de pão caídas em sua saia e correu para a porta, fingindo não ter visto seu orientador.

No saguão, despediu-se de Luna, que tomou o rumo do setor de pediatria.

— Vamos sair para compras, amanhã? — a amiga quis confirmar, enquanto apertava o botão do elevador. — Preciso do seu apoio moral para escolher um maiô. Afinal, se moramos à beira da praia, devemos aproveitar, embora eu me ache péssima em traje de banho. Sem os devidos recheios, você sabe. — Para ilustrar o conceito, Luna posicionou as mãos em concha sobre o peito magro.

— Faça-me o favor! Você é muito sexy, Luna.

As magras sempre tinham mais opções nas lojas de roupas, enquanto Gina, de coxas roliças e seios fartos, demorava para acertar um modelo. Não podia se queixar, porém, já que detestava exercícios e adorava sorvete. Passava ao largo de qualquer dieta ou sacrifício auto-inflingido, mas se considerava razoavelmente atraente, com sua figura mediana e cheia de curvas, como botões de rosa prestes a florescer.

No entanto esse poder de atração a vinha cansando. Tê-lo e usá-lo eram coisas diferentes. E Gina carecia de habilidade para lidar com os homens e seus olhares libidinosos. Acabava, como regra, tornando-se amiga em vez de amante.

Após despedir-se de Luna, Gina dirigiu-se à sala de recuperação, no térreo, e se aproximou do leito do sr. Davidson, o aposentado que sofrerá uma cirurgia de correção no joelho direito, deslocado durante uma partida de golfe. Havia sido o quinto caso de joelho em que ela assistira o dr. Potter. Este, ao contrário do dr. Sheinberg, seu primeiro orientador, não lhe permitira realizar nenhum procedimento cirúrgico. Quem sabe na próxima vez...

O paciente correu a vista pela figura da médica residente, com vivacidade surpreendente para quem saíra da anestesia apenas duas horas antes.

— Tudo bem comigo, doutora. Mais algumas horas de sono e estarei pronto para testar esse pino de metal que vocês colocaram, no baile semanal do clube.

Gina sorriu, ciente de que o sr. Davidson brincava. Assim esperava, pois seria um bom indício de recuperação. Ela verificou os sinais vitais do paciente.

— Sabe que terá de passar por uma fisioterapia intensa, antes de dançar ou jogar golfe de novo?

— Se não houver outro jeito... — O homem flexionou sob o lençol sua perna intata. — Esta ainda está boa.

O sr. Davidson piscou para Gina. Era uma figura! Momentos assim, segundo ela, compensavam as agruras da profissão e o pressentimento de que seu orientador a considerava inapta. Não trocaria de rumo na direção de algo excêntrico, como Gina havia sugerido, mas a pediatria clínica poderia vir a ser uma opção interessante.

Contudo Gina cultivava um fascínio pela cirurgia, sobretudo a ortopédica, e não iria mudar de idéia no segundo ano de residência. Claro, não fora ela quem escolhera a especialidade, e sim seu pai, mas justamente em louvor a ele daria o melhor de si.

Já havia mostrado sua capacidade junto ao dr. Sheinberg. Agora, estava nas mãos de Harry Potter, que desconfiava dela. Não sem motivo, aliás. Gina poderia, a qualquer momento, deixar cair e esquecer uma pinça dentro de um paciente, o que seria desastroso para a reputação do hospital.

— Eu gosto deste hospital — o sr. Davidson interrompeu o devaneio de Gina — por causa da comida e por poder ver seu rosto bonito todos os dias.

— Prefere enfrentar o sofrimento só para me ver e ganhar o almoço?

— Que sofrimento? Não sinto nenhuma dor.

— Espere até que acabe o efeito da anestesia. — Gina terminou de avaliar o paciente, admirada com o vigor que o homem demonstrava.

— Então, virá a enfermeira com aqueles comprimidos contra a dor. Mais uma bela mulher para eu me distrair! Por falar nisso, percebi que você não usa anel de noivado nem aliança.

— Calma — pediu Gina, bem-humorada. — Não acha que sou nova demais para o senhor?

O sr. Davidson riu, o que desencadeou um acesso de tosse pós-cirúrgico.

— Tossir é bom — disse Gina, ajudando o paciente a sentar-se. — Limpa seus pulmões.

— Fique tranquila. Não a pedirei em casamento, doutora, porque é ruiva, e eu gosto mais de louras. Mas estava pensando no meu neto. Advogado, da sua idade, e tipo Tom Cruise. Gostaria de conhecê-lo?

Gina recolocou a prancheta no suporte ao pé da cama.

— Não, obrigada.

Ainda não estava carente a ponto de sucumbir a encontros sugeridos pelos pacientes.

— Agora fique calmo, e a enfermeira logo virá transferi-lo para um quarto normal, onde sua esposa poderá vê-lo. — Com um sorriso e um aceno, ela se despediu do paciente recém-operado, ansiosa por deparar com algo ou alguém mais sólido do que um sessentão de joelho fraturado. Pensou em especial no dr. Potter, cujo corpo Gina vinha catalogando mentalmente, de modo a deixar muito pouco ao acaso.

Ao girar, colidiu com a mesa de cabeceira, derramando um copo de água.

— Oh, desculpe-me, sr. Davidson.

Aprumou-se bem a tempo de notar o suspiro sofrido de seu orientador, logo atrás dela. Suspeitou que o dr. Potter estava cansado, não de trabalho, mas da falta de jeito da residente.

— O sr. Davidson está evoluindo bem. Apenas um pouco agitado — Gina informou ao cirurgião, como se isso apagasse o próprio desacerto. Com espanto, viu que ele a ignorava e repetia a checagem dos sinais vitais.

Estava tudo escrito na prancheta, em letra de professora. Assim, sentiu-se humilhada até o limite da raiva. Certamente era capaz de medir a pressão arterial de um paciente. Qualquer estudante de enfermagem o faria sem problemas.

— Como se sente, sr. Davidson? — Harry aveludou a voz enquanto os olhos sagazes percorriam a bolsa de soro e o monitor cardíaco, antes de se deterem no volumoso curativo no joelho.

— Bem, apenas um pouco sonolento. Vai me cansar com as mesmas perguntas que a dra. Weasley já fez? — Um sorriso caloroso, dirigido a Gina, acompanhou essa queixa. — Sei que, para o senhor, todos os joelhos são iguais.

E todas as residentes, pensou Gina com satisfação.

Considerou-se vingada e disse ao sr. Davidson que ele dormiria melhor no quarto particular, para onde logo seria transferido. Prometeu apressar o pessoal encarregado.

— Vejo que você está ocupada como uma abelha operária — comentou Harry junto à porta de saída da sala de recuperação.

— Bzzz, bzzz... — Gina não resistiu à brincadeira.

Partiu à frente do médico, certa de que ele a seguia corredor afora, observando seu rebolado ou, pior ainda, decidido a espioná-la na ronda médica que ela realizava. Já acontecera em uma ocasião, e Gina reagira pensando em fugir do hospital e ir para casa, fazer a faxina semanal.

Segundos depois, ela sentiu a mão de Harry em seu ombro, detendo-a, enquanto ouvia ruídos estranhos da boca do orientador, como se fosse uma crise de soluços.

— Posso falar com você? — ele pediu claramente. Sem soluços.

Estavam à beira de uma escada interna e o dr. Potter mostrava rugas de preocupação na testa.

— Claro, claro. — Poderia dizer não ao chefe?

— Em particular, quero dizer.

— Sem problema — Gina fitou o peito masculino, largo e musculoso, e, como atitude de defesa, imaginou de novo o dr. Potter nu. — Na sua sala?

— Está muito longe daqui. Vamos entrar por essa porta mesmo. — Ele apontou uma entrada lateral e, em seguida, adentrou um cômodo escuro, cuja utilidade Gina não pôde definir.

A verdade era que ela se encontrava mais uma vez à meia-luz, sozinha com Harry, e sem que ninguém soubesse de seu paradeiro. A imagem do homem despido voltou, mas dessa vez provocou uma forte tensão sexual em Gina, cujos mamilos enrijeceram de imediato.

O corpo inteiro pareceu ferver quando o dr. Potter fechou a porta.

Além da artimanha ensinada por Luna, ela julgou que deveria recorrer a algo mais, como pensar em suas dívidas e nas contas a pagar.

Não surtiu efeito. A respiração arfante e o suor que escorria no sulco entre os seios indicavam que Luna estava certa quanto ao tipo de excitação que a dominava.

— Fiz alguma coisa errada? — Gina indagou, levando o encontro para o lado profissional.

Sem liberar totalmente os braços cruzados, Harry cofiou o queixo.

— Tem dormido bem, dra. Weasley? — ele finalmente rompeu seu silêncio. — Os turnos ou os plantões se tornaram muito exaustivos?

Ela sentia-se cansada, mas não de trabalhar, e sim da falta do que fazer depois do expediente. No primeiro instante, achou que estava com olheiras e que o dr. Potter havia reparado nelas, mas depois percebeu ser mais provável que ele se referisse à sua inabilidade.

— Estou perfeitamente bem — defendeu-se. — Posso cumprir a escala de serviço sem nenhum problema.

Sim, por vezes os plantões eram esgotantes, porém isso fazia parte da profissão, detalhe que Gina conhecia desde os tempos da faculdade. _**Por favor, não me dispense**__, Gina_ pensou. _**Prometo ser menos desastrada e não ficar olhando para o seu baixo-ventre...**_

— Devo admitir que estou intrigado — pronunciou-se Harry. — Sua ficha acadêmica é excelente, prenunciando uma ótima profissional. — Discretamente, Gina suspirou de alívio. — Mas, por outro lado, não vi nenhum sinal dessa eficiência desde que você se integrou ao nosso grupo.

Ela tirou os olhos do orientador e fitou o chão, com o coração batendo forte.

— Perdão, mas algum paciente ou membro da equipe reclamou de mim?

Balançando a cabeça, ele apoiou-se numa prateleira que guardava panos, lençóis e uniformes. Estavam, de fato, numa pequena rouparia do hospital.

— Não se trata de queixas reais, mas da sua permanente distração, que a faz derrubar coisas por todo canto.

Graças à penumbra do lugar, Harry não pôde ver o rubor que tomou as faces de sua discípula. Ela se esforçava a fim de convencer seu orientador de que não representava uma ameaça para o mundo.

— Sou um pouco desajeitada, reconheço, mas não quando conta. Ou seja, não com pacientes internados ou dentro do centro cirúrgico. Portanto o que isso importa?

Um riso nervoso seguiu-se a essas palavras. Depois, um longo silêncio.

O dr. Potter estudou Gina com tanto calor que ela, sentindo os nervos vibrantes, lutou contra o impulso de entregar-se. Mas o médico parecia preocupado apenas com o fato de ela derrubar objetos ou colidir com mesinhas. Ele daria um bom policial, imaginou Gina, por sua evidente capacidade de interrogar e intimidar. Diante de Harry, ela estaria propensa a confessar qualquer coisa, mesmo algo que não tivesse feito.

— Estou disposto a ouvi-la, Gina — falou Harry por fim. — Existe algo de errado com você? Problemas com o namorado?

Inicialmente estranha, a situação já beirava o absurdo. Qual seria a sensação de receber os lábios de Harry sobre os seus?

— Não tenho nenhum problema, doutor. Juro. Nem namorado. Aliás, se tivesse, não deixaria que ele interferisse no meu trabalho.

Ufa! Tinha sido uma declaração inspirada. Qualquer outra seria temerária.

— Às vezes não desejamos que algo nos atrapalhe, e mesmo assim ficamos distraídos, sem concentração.

Gina sentiu-se apanhada numa armadilha. Devia ser óbvio, para o bem vivido médico, que ela queria ser atirada à moça mais próxima e possuída em alto estilo. Era horrível, embaraçoso, como perceber de repente que seu desodorante perdeu o efeito.

— Eu... — a voz quase sumiu devido ao constrangimento — não sei o que está querendo dizer.

— Não sabe?

Um passo à frente, e o dr. Potter cresceu diante de Gina, quase irresistível. Cheirava bem, recendendo a um misto de colônia masculina e anti-séptico hospitalar. Ela refletiu, preocupada, se de fato seu cheiro de suor já podia ser detectado. Mas esse odor também não teria alguma virtude afrodisíaca?

Sob as circunstâncias, ambos estavam mortificados, cada qual escondendo alguma coisa um do outro. O que Harry faria em seguida? Forçá-la a confessar que o desejava ardentemente, a ponto de não mais conciliar o sono? Jamais ela faria isso. Antes passar por uma operação sem anestesia. A não ser que...

A não ser que tivesse razão quanto ao significado dos olhares que Harry dirigia a seu corpo. Nesse caso, havendo um real interesse, uma autêntica atração, seria idiotice da parte dela não lhe dar uma pista do próprio apetite.

No entanto o dr. Potter sabia que precisava parar em tempo, pôr um fim naquela conversa e voltar ao império de suas regras de conduta. O detalhe era que ele não conseguia. Gina era tão atraente! Toda rija, bem-feita e redonda, olhos arregalados, respirando como um animalzinho acuado. Devia ser um portento na cama!

— Acredite, doutor, não há nada me incomodando no momento — ela mentiu.

Ignorando a frase, Harry estendeu o braço e alisou com o polegar os lábios trêmulos de Gina. Ela não se assustou com o gesto, apenas fechou as pálpebras, demonstrando apreciar o contato apesar dos dois passos que os separavam.

— Dr. Potter?

— Você já pode me chamar de Harry. — Naquele instante, ele não queria ser visto como médico ou chefe, e sim como homem. Apenas um homem pronto a beijar a mulher sensual que o excitava e que nada fazia para fugir de suas carícias.

— Temos um problema, Harry — disse Gina, estreitando os lábios.

Era verdade. Ele havia prometido a si mesmo que não beijaria Gina até que a estagiária mostrasse interesse. Pretendia assim livrar-se de incômodos e de acusações de assédio. Recolheu a mão, contendo-se.

— Creio que você já ouviu falar de uma história anterior que me envolveu — Harry desafiou, assombrado com o novo brilho que captou nos olhos de Gina.

— Uma ou duas vezes. — O bastante para colocá-la em posição de alerta, e mesmo assim...

Ela relaxou os músculos da boca, receptiva, e Harry não resistiu. Seus lábios roçaram os dela, e a língua explorou sua úmida cavidade. Foi como se um sumo doce e excitante a invadisse, acendendo de vez sua libido. De olhos fechados, Gina imaginava que aquele encontro furtivo não terminaria em apenas um beijo. A expectativa a fez estremecer de volúpia.

De repente, Harry parou e recuou, libertando-se das mãos que ela instintivamente projetara em torno de sua cabeça. O beijo não fizera parte dos planos dele ao confiná-la na rouparia. Sua sincera intenção tinha sido descobrir se Gina enfrentava problemas mais sérios do que a crônica conduta estouvada. Não se arrependeu, porém, de havê-la beijado. Nem deplorou, igualmente, a declaração que há meses aguardava para fazer.

— O problema, Gina, é que você está me deixando louco!

Ela meneou a cabeça, intrigada, o olhar sem foco.

— Louco? Veja, eu não derrubo as coisas de propósito, apenas acontece.

— Não se trata disso. — Ele avançou e enterrou a boca nos cabelos de Gina, próximo da orelha, e inalou. O aroma era bom, a lembrar morangos. Ela continuava a evocar uma fruta madura, clamando por ser mordida.

— Estou louco de desejo por você.

— Desejo? — O fôlego de Gina falhou, e Harry notou a vermelhidão espalhando-se na pele da nuca. — De que tipo?

O fato de que ela pudesse fazer tal pergunta com tanta inocência apenas aumentou a rigidez na virilha de Harry. Usando as mãos como alavancas, ele colheu o rosto de Gina e roubou-lhe um beijo molhado, longo e flamejante, prova de seu estado de excitação.

— Oh! — ela produziu um gemido contido, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se fixaram na porta fechada da rouparia.

Harry também pôde ouvir o ruído-padrão das idas e vindas dos funcionários pelo corredor. Era arriscado, além de totalmente impróprio, estar escondido ali com uma residente. A qualquer momento, alguém poderia entrar e flagrá-los.

— Você falou sério? — Gina quis saber, apressada pelas circunstâncias.

— Muito. Estou atraído demais por você, Gina, e acho que precisamos discutir o que vamos fazer doravante.

O riso sufocado da residente surpreendeu Harry. Sinal de desprezo?

— E eu pensei que você não me suportava!

Aliviado, ele reconsiderou o perigo e planejou dar mais um beijo em Gina, depois de bloquear a porta com as costas dela.

— Eu sou desastrada, sim — Gina afirmou com coragem —, mas nunca tanto como depois de vir estagiar com você. A culpa é sua. — Ela tocou no jaleco branco de seu chefe, à altura do coração. — Sinto que está sempre me observando, fiscalizando, como se esperasse por um erro meu, e fico ainda mais atrapalhada por causa da atração que tenho por você.

Harry gostou de ver-lhe as faces coradas e escutar a confissão, que apenas potencializou sua vontade.

— Bem, é uma tolice que acontece comumente entre aluna e professor — Gina completou, gesticulando para si mesma e produzindo no fim um longo suspiro de desabafo. Harry não captou o sentido do som. — De qualquer modo, este não é o lugar para conversarmos sobre isso.

Ela escapou do alcance dele, colocando-se de encontro à porta, mas Harry capturou-lhe a mão, disposto a aproveitar a oportunidade de um explícito avanço sexual. Sabia, como homem sensato, que deveria soltá-la e deixá-la ir. No entanto não mentira quando havia se declarado louco por ela, e sua ereção interferia no raciocínio. Tinha de possuí-la. Quanto antes, melhor.

— Vamos jantar, hoje, e depois passar a noite juntos...

— O quê? — Gina desistiu de livrar a mão e aninhou o corpo inteiro contra o de Harry.

Não era uma cena bonita. Nem poética. Mas continha certa verdade.

Ele não queria mal-entendidos. Sua proposta se resumia a sexo e nada mais, Em segredo. Longe da vista e dos ouvidos de todos no hospital.

Gina poderia ficar ofendida, sobretudo com a calma exibida por Harry ao detalhar suas condições. Ela estava confusa demais para saber como reagir. Faltava-lhe experiência com homens que sugeriam noites de libidinagem tão-somente.

Andara certa quanto aos olhares que o dr. Potter lhe dirigia, sobretudo quando agachada e de saia curta. Descobria agora que aquela atenção vinha saturada de volúpia, de desejo, não de amor ou de romance.

De qualquer modo, jamais poderia acusar Harry de desonestidade ou segundas intenções. Ele era absolutamente claro no que esperava dela. Quanto ao sigilo da relação, não importava se o dr. Potter fosse ou não casado. Tratava-se, antes, de proteger a carreira dele e da residente.

— Você não enfeita as palavras, não é? — Gina comentou.

— Se eu a quero e você me quer, não há motivo para floreios nem para adiamentos. O que está se tornando estranho para todos é o nosso relacionamento aqui no hospital.

— E dormir juntos resolveria isso? — ela se imaginou chegando ao hospital, de manhã, após uma noite de paixão carnal, zonza e ainda mais desastrada que de costume.

Ele sorriu. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso diante de Gina.

Ela julgou a atitude tão sensual, tão carinhosa que em diferente condição seria capaz de derrubar uma caixa inteira de radiografias.

— A tensão sexual seria superada, com certeza. — Harry segurou-a pelo braço. — Vamos aproveitar a noite, e você verá que, amanhã, tudo voltará ao normal.

Pura racionalização.

— Creio que não conseguiremos superar uma situação estranha aqui dentro — declarou Gina.

— Não poderá ficar pior do que já está — argumentou Harry. — Veja, eu sou relativamente novo na equipe e preciso proteger a minha carreira tanto quanto a sua.

— Se você é meu orientador, meu chefe, não lhe caberia julgar meu desempenho no hospital?

— Não. O dr. Sheinberg é quem fará a avaliação final.

A breve discussão serviu para arrefecer o entusiasmo passional de Gina. Já o dr. Potter pensava obsessivamente em introduzir a mão debaixo da sua saia e fruir o contato íntimo com a pele e suas dobras. Talvez abrisse o zíper da própria calça, esperando retribuição. Mas o horário e o local continuavam impróprios, e ele teve de desistir.

— **Escute** — disse ao notar o embaraço estampado no rosto de Gina. — Eu nunca assediei residentes, muito menos numa rouparia do hospital. No caso sobre o qual ouviu, eu é que fui assediado. Além disso, raramente surgem mulheres querendo especializar-se em ortopedia. Mais raramente ainda, mulheres bonitas e atraentes como você.

— Preciso de tempo para pensar — ela contrapôs, valendo-se do aparente ataque de racionalidade da parte de Harry.

Menos racional do que vinha parecendo, ele deu-lhe outro beijo intenso, devastador, com uma violência possessiva que a chocou. Gina já duvidava da felicidade embutida numa aventura amorosa com o dr. Potter. A maneira selvagem como ele lhe acariciava os seios por cima da blusa tornou-se desagradável, quase dolorida.

O desejo de Harry era diferente de todos os que ela conhecera nos homens. Mais radical, mais desesperado, e por isso mesmo à primeira noite se sucederiam outras, sem fim, sem escapatória.

Restava definir se, curiosidade e tensão à parte, era esse o projeto de vida de Gina Weasley.

**N/A: Nem Preciso dizer que fiquei muitooo feliz com a forma receptiva que vocês receberam esta fics, recebi também mensagens bem animadoras falando do meu "projeto" salve as fics H/G da solidão rsrsrs **

**Bom como o prometido ai esta mais um capitulo, se ocorrer mais 3 comentários eu posto o terceiro xD**

**Os: Acho que deu para reparar que ela é um pouco hot neh? Adoro ela msm! **


	4. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Bob Andrews e Dave Jablonski estavam no corredor, conversando, quando Gina emergiu da rouparia com a expressão assustada e ajeitando os cabelos. Harry veio logo atrás dela, o que a fez corar intensamente. Inexistia um motivo plausível para que um cirurgião e uma médica residente tivessem se trancado ali.

Ambos os médicos fitaram Gina e esboçaram um sorriso, que ela devolveu com a esperança de que não desconfiassem de que passara quinze minutos em colóquio particular com Harry.

— Ei, Gina — disse o dr. Jablonski —, nosso grupo vai a um barzinho, depois do expediente, para tomar uns drinques. Quer ir conosco? — Dave, então, percebeu Harry empertigado logo atrás dela. — Você também está convidado, Potter. Seria um prazer.

Gina percebeu que os membros da equipe médica se tratavam uns aos outros pelos prenomes, com exceção do dr. Potter. Até mesmo seu crachá de identificação omitia o primeiro nome, como se este inexistisse. Maneira pessoal de manter distância dos colegas, como havia mantido dela até quinze minutos antes. Agora, a distância entre os dois tendia a zero, e de preferência sem nenhuma roupa para atrapalhar.

Isso trouxe à mente de Gina uma idéia pouco palatável: poderia ficar nua diante do homem que, na verdade, só existia em suas fantasias?

— Não, obrigado — foi a resposta de Harry Potter. — Com a chuva, as ondas estão boas, e eu pretendo surfar um pouco.

Surfar? O assombro tomou conta dos outros três rostos. Ninguém imaginava Potter como esportista, muito menos da tribo radical. Além disso, a frase que pronunciara aos colegas era a mais longa em muitos meses. Harry vivia concentrado em trabalho, assim como se concentrara em beijos habilidosos, perfeitos.

— Bem, então, divirta-se — desejou Bob.

— E quanto a você, Gina? — insistiu Dave. — Vai surfar ou beber?

Gina riu, aliviada por constatar que ninguém havia notado a tensão entre ela e Harry. Nunca tinha praticado exercício mais sério do que saltar na areia quente, de pés descalços, até o mar, onde dava algumas braçadas de completa amadora.

— Nem uma coisa, nem outra — respondeu. — Estou escalada para o plantão da emergência.

— Certo, talvez na próxima oportunidade — finalizou Bob.

Ele e o colega acenaram e seguiram em frente pelo corredor.

Novamente sozinha com Harry, Gina lembrou-se de não ter dado resposta ao pedido dele. Sabia o que desejava, porém não seria a coisa certa a fazer. Caso cedesse ao médico e à demanda do próprio corpo, poderia arruinar sua carreira como cirurgia. Bastaria um leve boato, e sua vida profissional viria abaixo.

No entanto a proposta era incrivelmente tentadora.

— Não sei se gosto de ver como você é tão popular — comentou Harry em tom grave. Palavras de um quase misantropo, excluído do circuito social do hospital.

Gina pensou que ele podia ser pouco sociável com os colegas, mas conhecia muito bem as artes da sedução. Devia ter conquistado diversas estudantes durante o curso superior.

— Bem, estou de saída — Harry completou, fixando os olhos verdes em Gina. — Por favor, não demore a tomar uma decisão. Nós nos veremos na segunda-feira, mas, se resolver me encontrar esta noite, ligue para o meu celular. — Passou-lhe um cartão com o número anotado.

— E você viria me buscar correndo?

— Provavelmente — ele respondeu, em tom malicioso. Era mais provável, refletiu Gina, que ela fosse atrás de Harry.

Seria constrangedor admitir, até para si mesma, que não dormia com um homem fazia muito tempo. Por conta de sua sina de se converter em amiga querida dos rapazes que conhecia, tivera poucos namorados. E também nos casos que incluíam cama, o relacionamento acabava se tornando mais amistoso e divertido do que passional.

Harry lhe acenava com outra perspectiva: derreter-se de paixão, vibrar de tensão erótica até satisfazer todos os sentidos adormecidos. Não se tratava, porém, só de satisfação sensorial. Ela se sentia segura ao lado do orientador, realizada ao aninhar-se no peito dele, amada ao receber e retribuir seus beijos agressivos.

Não era santa e pensava em sexo. Mas também em um pouco de ternura, na experiência intelectual e afetiva que poderia resultar do relacionamento com um cirurgião sério e respeitado. Gina sorriu para si mesma ao concluir que ninguém imaginaria Harry como um amante fogoso, capaz de devorá-la até com os olhos.

Ela jamais se contentaria com apenas uma noite.

Harry dirigiu seu jipe até a praia de Acádia e estacionou o mais perto possível da areia. A paisagem era portentosa. Na costa da Flórida, as ondas eram normalmente medianas, ideais para o surfe recreativo, em oposição às de porte mais competitivo das praias da Austrália ou do Havaí.

Naquela tarde, porém, as ondas estavam altas, convidativas, e Harry apressou-se para entrar na água. Adorava a praia, a temperatura da areia sob os pés, a água tépida batendo em seu corpo ao deslizar em cima da prancha.

O esporte o acalmava. Era o único que praticava, convencido de que lhe fazia bem, por alguns momentos na vida, sacrificar sua obsessão por controle e deixar o oceano guiá-lo.

Quando criança, ele não conhecera o controle nem a bondade, vendo seu pai maltratar ou espancar a mãe depois de monumentais bebedeiras. Adolescente, o próprio Harry experimentara o álcool como redutor de inibições diante das garotas. Chegara quase a violentar uma delas, sob o efeito da aguardente, depois de obrigá-la a se embriagar também. Depois, o pai tinha ido embora de casa, e aquele fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Com dezessete anos, Harry jurara tomar conta da mãe e da irmã, Hermione, trabalhando e estudando com ferrenha determinação, sem distrair-se com nenhum dos divinos tesouros da juventude. Meticuloso, precocemente amadurecido, colocara coração e cérebro no estudo da medicina.

Era um jogo, um desafio que ele não podia perder, ainda que em prejuízo das emoções.

A responsabilidade para com a família estendera-se ainda para os primeiros pacientes, que confiavam nele e em sua patente habilidade como cirurgião ortopédico.

Ao longo dos anos, Harry tomara consciência de que seu comportamento arredio tendia a empurrá-lo para a solidão, mas nunca lhe fora fácil estabelecer diálogo e relações com os outros. Não era uma pessoa falante e simpática, ao contrário de Gina Weasley, capaz de conversar com um mudo.

Ele passara por sua casa ao deixar o hospital, a fim de trocar de roupa e vestir short e camiseta, porém não cessara de pensar em Gina.

Devia ter perdido a cabeça.

Em vez de aconselhar e acompanhar o progresso da jovem residente, havia proposto uma noite de amor com ela, como prelúdio de uma série de encontros íntimos mais frequentes.

Pretensão excessiva. Estava quase certo de que Gina diria "não".

Ela não ia bem no treinamento e ficara claramente nervosa com a probabilidade de que um romance com seu orientador rompesse o tênue fio que ainda a ligava ao hospital. Harry não compreendia a conduta de Gina. Pelos registros escolares, tinha tudo para ser uma profissional brilhante. Sua relação com os pacientes era fantástica. E, não obstante, ela se mostrava insegura, ansiosa, estouvada. Nada disso podia ser explicado por uma secreta atração por ele.

Harry suspeitava que Gina escolhera errado sua especialização. Seria mais feliz como psiquiatra ou pediatra. Por isso, ele evitava que a discípula participasse mais efetivamente das cirurgias, que exigiam um autodomínio que ela parecia não possuir. Por que havia elegido a ortopedia, quando seu currículo acadêmico lhe abria uma série de outras opções?

Enigma à parte, Gina era adorável, dona de um corpo que inevitavelmente despertava a luxúria. Harry saiu do estado de dúvida ao pensar que, melhor do que entender a estagiária, seria despi-la aos poucos, beijando-lhe cada centímetro de pele, até remover com a boca aquela incrível calcinha estampada com lábios vermelhos.

O dr. Potter apanhou a prancha na traseira do jipe e caminhou pela areia, resolvido a surfar enquanto Gina enfrentava o plantão no frio, estéril e agitado hospital.

— Ei, Harry!

Ele olhou e viu Neville e Rony avançando em sua direção. Eram seus companheiros de surfe desde o colégio, quinze anos antes, e encontrar-se com eles servia de refrigério para suas responsabilidades e preocupações.

— Então, como estão as coisas? — perguntou a distância.

— Você demorou — Neville queixou-se, atirando a própria prancha na areia antes de sentar-se.

— Um paciente grave, só isso. O que vocês pensaram? — Os amigos nunca imaginariam que ele estivera ensaiando sexo com uma colega, na rouparia do hospital. Chutou levemente a perna de Neville. — Por que você se sentou? Vamos pegar as ondas antes que sumam.

— Parei aqui porque estou com os ossos moídos. Problema para um ortopedista como você.

— Pare com isso. Mexa-se e suas dores vão sumir — disse Harry.

— Ele vai perder as melhores ondas do ano — Rony reforçou.

Neville deitou-se na areia, cobriu a vista com a mão e recitou:

— Vocês não me entendem. Sou um homem casado e, ontem, Tammy me manteve acordado e aceso quase a noite inteira.

— Bem, mas você não deve ter engravidado — Rony zombou.

— Isso é mais do que estou disposto a ouvir — protestou Harry, ainda excitado pelo encontro com Gina, uma hora antes. Não queria escutar nenhuma palavra sobre sexo.

— Não preciso me gabar, mas você deveria conhecer as delícias da vida conjugal, Harry, embora eu creia que está casado com aquele hospital. Sua irmã, Hermione, arranjou mais uma candidata para você, sabia?

Droga! Harry franziu a testa. De certo modo, os amigos participavam das buscas de Hermione, casada com Rony. Harry adorava a irmã, a despeito da tendência dela de julgar que todos os problemas dele se resolveriam por meio do casamento com uma de suas colegas.

Para poupá-la, ele nunca lhe diria que estava resolvido a Permanecer solteiro e não se importava em não ter companhia para jantar, exceto nas reuniões familiares. Bastava Hermione marcar um primeiro encontro, e ela desenvolvia expectativas que o irmão estava longe de poder cumprir.

Somente com uma pessoa Harry sairia mais de uma vez Gina Weasley.

Por enquanto, as qualidades dela centravam-se nas curvas sedutoras, nos lábios cheios cujo gosto eleja sentira. Precisava descobrir mais, sentir mais.

— Ponto para Hermione — Harry disse a Rony, em tom conformado. — Concordo em conhecer o novo achado de minha irmã, só para não contrariá-la.

— Obrigado! — exclamou Rony com entusiasmo, batendo a mão nas costas do cunhado. — Essa história de arranjar casamentos mantém Hermione longe da idéia de ter outro filho, o que ela realmente deseja. Mas, para mim, duas meninas já são o suficiente. Uma mal saiu do colo!

— Compre um cachorro para sua mulher — sugeriu Neville. — Suja tanto quanto um bebê, mas custa muito menos.

Todos riram da bem-humorada intervenção.

Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar novamente em Gina. Com os seios fartos e as formas redondas, ela seria uma nutriz excepcional, talhada para parir e amamentar muitos filhos. Essa idéia o perturbou, pois conflitava com uma simples noite de paixão. Aliás, Gina também não era o tipo de mulher para uma só noite.

Aflito, ele incentivou os outros a entrarem no mar e saiu à frente, depois de depositar o celular junto às toalhas e pertences amontoados na areia. O aparelho estava ligado, mas não havia nenhuma chamada registrada. Por um momento, Harry tinha acreditado que Gina ligaria.

Foi com essa frustração e inexplicável ansiedade que ele enfrentou as ondas ao lado dos amigos. Como não havia perigo maior, permitiu-se um raro instante de desconcentração e surfou de maneira quase mecânica.

Em sua imaginação, Gina veio requebrando pela praia, a pele brilhante de loção protetora, os seios quase saltando para fora do sutiã. De que maneira aquele corpo curvilíneo se encaixaria no seu?

Harry suspirou alto, enfadado. A cena imaginada lhe provocou uma forte ereção, que ficou visível sob o short molhado. Seria melhor que os dois amigos nada notassem, senão ele se tornaria alvo de zombarias. Melhor ainda que Gina realmente não ligasse, escapando da proposta indecorosa.

Patético. Harry ordenou a si mesmo que apagasse a estagiária da mente e desse atenção à onda que crescia em sua direção, num desafio aos músculos das pernas.

A prancha se equilibrou na crista da onda, e ele sentiu os respingos de água fria. Era tonificante, e seus movimentos providenciais o mantiveram de pé, esquecido de Gina. Em oito segundos, a onda o catapultou até a praia, maltratando-lhe as costas até que, esgotado, Harry desabasse na areia.

Aquele tinha sido um de seus piores desfechos na prática do surfe.

— Uau! A água está gelada! — falou para três garotos sentados na areia, que sorriam para ele, divertidos com a situação. Já se conheciam.

Harry colocou a prancha de lado e espremeu a água dos cabelos; numa auto-avaliação, concluiu que se saíra muito bem para um surfista amador. Riu, satisfeito consigo próprio, até reparar que um dos meninos não só estava seco como ostentava um curativo na testa.

— O que foi, Andy? Não entrou na água? E esse machucado na testa?

— Mordida de tubarão — respondeu o menino inocentemente, alheio à dimensão de sua mentira. — Também me deixou seis marcas de dentes no pé!

— É mesmo? — Harry viu que Andy apenas dava de ombros.

— Era um tubarão pequeno, mas bravo. Escapei por pouco.

Poderia ser verdade. Os tubarões-martelo eram comuns nas águas próximas de Acádia e vinham até perto da praia, confundindo pernas humanas com alimento. Em geral cravavam os dentes nelas e logo liberavam a vítima, após constatar o equívoco.

— Bem, Andy, não entre no mar por alguns dias, até que as feridas estejam bem cicatrizadas.

— Pode deixar, doutor.

Rony havia se acercado e ouvido o final da história. Comentou que o ataque de uma água-viva era pior que o de um tubarão. Nenhuma das duas espécies, claro, era bem-vinda entre os banhistas.

— Todos deviam observar os avisos e bandeiras colocadas pela guarda costeira — falou Rony, apontando para um sinal de alerta próximo deles.

— Tem razão.

Harry não queria perder as melhores ondas que já vira em muito tempo. Abraçou a prancha e voltou ao mar, evitando a área de perigo. Surfar, pelo menos até a hora do pôr-do-sol, também o ajudava a não pensar em Gina.

A tática funcionou por alguns minutos, mas Neville logo surgiu na linha de arrebentação, gesticulando forte para o amigo. Aborrecido com a interrupção, Harry cortou suas evoluções em cima da prancha e apresentou-se.

— O que foi? Vocês não me dão sossego!

— O seu celular está tocando — Neville informou secamente.

Droga! Harry apressou-se até o lugar em que se encontrava o aparelho, perto de uma toalha azul. Podia ser ela! Já não esperava que Gina ligasse, levando em conta as razões que ela enunciara, mais seus próprios motivos. Ainda assim, ele a desejava, inclinou-se a fim de pegar o celular, que já havia parado de tocar, e leu a mensagem de texto.

_Ligue para mim. Gina._

Tensão, alívio e expectativa se mesclaram no rosto molhado de Harry, também respingado de grãos de areia. Ele calçou as sandálias e começou a se afastar rumo ao jipe.

— Aonde você vai? — gritou Neville, inconformado com a desistência.

As melhores ondas da temporada ainda rolavam atrás de montanhas de espuma. Neville e Rony não entendiam que, naquele final de tarde, pudesse haver uma alternativa de lazer mais atraente. Mas, para Harry, ela existia e tinha nome: Gina.

— Tenho um encontro — ele bradou de volta para os dois. — Os homens solteiros também podem ser felizes!

Planejava ser realmente feliz. Por uma noite inteira.

_**N/A: Ai esta mais um capitulo para vocês se divertirem, Harry é surfista , meu Merlim imagine o corpo desse homem. Adorei a forma receptiva que vocês aceitaram esta fics, desse jeito antes do ano novo ela esta completa, eu sei que já atingiram a meta dos 3 comentários um pouco antes, mas tive um problema no notebook e não consegue mexer no arquivo. xD **_

_**Bom 5 comentários e o quarto capitulo será postado.**_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

O segundo plantão de Gina no hospital havia sido cancelado. Para ela, foi como um sinal, uma divina permissão para correr até os braços de Harry Potter e viver uma noite de luxúria.

Ainda assim, Gina hesitou.

Luna, que a tinha convidado para jantar, quis dizer uma ou duas coisas sobre o assunto, antes que a amiga terminasse de trocar de roupa, no vestiário.

— É loucura você perder essa chance.

— Obrigada pelo apoio — Gina ironizou.

Ela vestiu o short cavado que mantinha no hospital para qualquer emergência. Normalmente, ia e vinha do trabalho com roupa social, mas achava que, para um encontro não profissional com Harry, o short justo valorizaria ainda mais suas formas, colocando o homem em fogo.

Horrorizada, Luna avaliou o short, mais gasto do que sensual, no seu entender.

— Quem você pensa que quer provocar assim? — questionou.

Era fácil para Luna. Como pediatra, trajava todos os dias blusas alegres ou vestidos com estampas florais. Gina, quando não vestia pantalonas de cor caqui, em dias de cirurgia, preferia camisetas e minissaias, sobretudo no verão.

— Estou indo para casa, amiga. Sozinha. — Havia resolvido não telefonar a Harry. Seria um erro, embora um erro sublime.

Em sua lembrança, estavam nítidos os beijos trocados com ele, os gritos de prazer reprimidos, a doce volúpia de sentir-lhe a virilha enquanto Harry tentava introduzir a mão sob sua saia e tocar-lhe as partes íntimas.

Se Harry a fizera gemer com um beijo, o que aconteceria se fossem além? Ela não merecia um momento de êxtase total? Não trabalhava duro? Uma noite ardente de sexo não resolveria seus problemas no hospital?

Não, não e não.

Luna recolocou os óculos que pendiam do cordão em seu pescoço.

— Essa decisão nos traz de volta ao conceito de loucura.

— Luna, eu não posso me arriscar. Não é uma boa idéia sair com Harry.

— Então, passe-o para mim.

A amiga pretendera gracejar, porém Gina não julgou a frase divertida. Se desistisse de Harry, não queria que ninguém mais o tivesse. A quem tencionava enganar? Não a si mesma. Ela o cobiçava. Ficava excitada só de recordar o colóquio na rouparia ou a visão encoberta da virilidade de Harry.

— Quantas vezes você e o dr. Potter terão folga no mesmo dia ou até na mesma noite? — prosseguiu Luna. — Não menospreze sua sorte, amiga.

Gina compreendeu o que a outra quis dizer. Começava a pensar que Luna estava com a razão. Uma só noite seria a realização de uma fantasia. Depois, tudo voltaria ao normal.

No entanto, o que sucederia se ela caísse totalmente por Harry, tornando-se viciada nas carícias dele e passasse o resto do período de residência nos calcanhares do dr. Potter, suplicando por mais?

Seu orgulho não lhe permitiria descer tanto. Normalmente.

Gina roia as unhas de leve, incapaz de decidir.

— É como ver um bolo de chocolate na vitrine de uma confeitaria, quando você está de dieta. Sua vontade aumenta na proporção da impossibilidade.

— Mas é possível, querida — retrucou Luna —, desfrutar sua porção de bolo de chocolate sem sentir culpa.

Gina guardou alguns pertences no armário, recolheu a bolsa e voltou-se para Luna.

— Vamos jantar. Assim, pensarei um pouco mais no assunto. — Ao fechar a porta do armário com uma pancada, o retângulo metálico bateu na estrutura e voltou direto para o rosto de Gina, atingindo-o levemente.

Ela continuava desastrada, e Luna meneou a cabeça com decepção. Não apenas pelo pequeno incidente como pela indecisão da amiga. Por fim, Gina suspirou e admitiu o revés.

— Está bem. Vou ligar para o celular de Harry.

De modo inaudível, Luna rezou para que o médico colocasse em Gina, além de outras coisas, um pouco de bom senso.

Na sala de seu apartamento, o dr. Harry Potter andava em círculos, esperando pelo atendimento da ligação que fizera.

— Alô? É Gina — ele ouviu, após o sexto toque.

Se a estagiária soava tão calorosa, tão sensual ao telefone, como não seria em pessoa, à meia-luz do quarto?

— Aqui é Harry. Obrigado por ter me ligado. — Seguiu-se um estranho silêncio. — É uma chamada profissional ou pessoal, Gina? — Com a sorte que ele tinha, ela poderia estar ligando do hospital, pedindo sua presença urgente no centro cirúrgico.

Outra longa pausa.

— _Pessoal._

Harry parou de circular pela sala. Ainda vestia o short de praia, que respingava água pelo carpete. Mas tinha preferido, ao banho e à troca de roupa, resolver antes a pendência com Gina.

— A resposta me parece promissora. E então?

— Gostaria de vê-lo hoje à noite, Harry — a voz soou trêmula, embargada, porém teve nele o efeito de uma infusão de poderes de super-herói.

— Hoje à noite é agora — Harry ponderou, animado. — Estarei aí para apanhá-la em vinte minutos. — Prendeu o fone com o ombro e começou a despir-se a caminho do banheiro.

— Aonde vamos? O que devo vestir?

Gina quis saber. Silêncio mais uma vez, e ela encontrou uma saída inteligente:

— O que você está vestindo?

— Nada. — Harry resolvera divertir-se com o assombro ou com a excitação de Gina. — Estou totalmente nu.

— Deve estar brincando. Ou eu liguei para o serviço de sexo por telefone?

Era adorável aquela mescla de inocência com a promessa de depravação.

— Se tivesse errado o número, você agora estaria ouvindo coisas escabrosas.

— Por exemplo?

Com a boca seca e os músculos retesados, Harry viu sua brincadeira voltar-se contra si próprio.

— Bem... — Ele clareou a garganta — eu perguntaria o que você está vestindo e descreveria como os meus dedos iriam tocar sua pele, entre gemidos de prazer.

— Oh! — Ela soou escandalizada, apesar da perspectiva de uma intimidade muito maior do que aquela com Harry. — Mas você não faria isso, não é?

— Talvez. — No quarto, Harry escolheu no armário uma roupa para a noitada, enquanto prosseguia falando ao telefone preso junto ao ouvido. — Imagino você com um jeans de cintura baixa e uma miniblusa que deixa de fora um pouco da sua barriga e ancas. Vai moldar bem suas curvas e, se eu puder ver o osso da pélvis, ficará ainda mais sexy.

Era moda para adolescentes, e Gina, aos 27 anos, sentiu-se desvanecida pelo fato de Harry apreciá-la como a ninfeta que ainda parecia ser.

— Ah, e não se esqueça da calcinha com lábios vermelhos estampados. Gostaria de pôr minha boca nesses lábios e em todos os outros...

O dr. Potter pesou o atrevimento de suas palavras, que poderiam soar grosseiras. Mas julgou, com acerto, que assim provocava Gina para uma gloriosa sessão de sexo. Não conseguia imaginá-la em vestido longo de seda, coberta de jóias. Não tinha explicação para a sua fixação erótica em Gina como adolescente, porém a verdade era que a figura juvenil e alegre dela lhe despertava um bendito incômodo na virilha. Acreditou que Gina o escutava com atenção, a fim de seguir as diretrizes, por isso continuou:

— Na parte de cima, ponha um daqueles sutiãs de lacinhos... Não sei como vocês o chamam... Que deixam ver o vão dos seios. Pretendo tirá-lo aos poucos, desfazendo os nós.

Não existiam sutiãs assim, com laços individuais entre as duas taças, mas apenas com um ou dois nós na frente ou atrás. Naquele momento, Gina decidiu que não usaria sutiã algum, mantendo seu hábito. Não estava acostumada, e a peça íntima a aborrecia. Preferiu nada falar a Harry, guardando a surpresa.

Venha logo e me agarre, ela diria em compensação, já que a fantasia dele, no essencial, coincidia com a sua. Mas Harry estava no comando e a faria dizer o que ele quisesse ouvir.

— Você vai demorar? Hoje à noite é agora, lembra-se? — A voz era aveludada, um pouco rouca, insinuante.

— Diga-me como chegar, e estarei aí em dez minutos. — Harry ouviu as instruções, terminou de vestir-se e partiu.

Se Gina não tivesse visto o desempenho de Harry em inúmeras cirurgias, juraria que ele era cego.

Olhando-se no espelho, concluiu nada possuir que pudesse chamar a atenção de um homem tão bonito e inteligente quanto o dr. Potter. Após experimentar quase toda sua roupa, decidira-se por um short bege e um top preto-e-branco, de listras. E mocassins rasos.

Não era de admirar que permanecesse solteira e sem namorado. Qualquer mulher com um mínimo de sensualidade se vestiria melhor para o primeiro encontro com um médico. Sobretudo, não colocaria aqueles mocassins que ele enjoara de ver nas enfermeiras e atendentes do hospital.

Gina sentiu-se mais desajeitada do que nunca. Gorda e feia. As coxas roçavam uma na outra quando caminhava, e o traseiro lhe pareceu desproporcional à sua baixa estatura. Os cabelos, sem tratamento recente, não paravam no lugar, e a pele era possivelmente mais branca que a de qualquer outro morador da ensolarada Flórida. Pior, a porta metálica do armário no hospital havia deixado um traço vermelho em sua bochecha direita.

Foi sem a menor confiança em seus atrativos que Gina abriu a porta para Harry. Ele trajava jeans, camiseta e sandálias sem meias. Gina levou um pequeno susto, pois nunca o tinha visto fora do hospital, sem roupas profissionais, mas o fato é que o dr. Potter estava muito atraente.

— Não tenho calça jeans de cintura baixa — ela se desculpou, apontando o short bege que, de qualquer modo, lhe realçava as formas.

— Tudo bem, contanto que você esteja usando aquela calcinha — ele disse, sorrindo. Sua pretensão machista o levou a imaginar que Gina também ficara excitada sexualmente com a conversa ao telefone.

— E estou.

— Por enquanto...

Estimulada, Gina ajeitou a miniblusa sobre os magníficos seios.

— Quer entrar?

— Se não se importa, gostaria de jantar. Ainda não comi e conheço um lugar ótimo, sossegado, fora do roteiro dos turistas.

No estado de ansiedade em que se encontrava, Gina sentia-se mais inflexível do que uma barra de aço, mas talvez fosse bom para ela respirar ar puro e tomar um pouco de vinho. Falar sobre sexo ao telefone era uma coisa, encarar Harry em pessoa era outra bem mais difícil.

— Sim, podemos ir — concordou.

Os mocassins não fizeram ruído quando Gina seguiu seu orientador até o jipe dele, o que resultou positivo em termos de não despertar irritação. Já o silêncio subsequente a deixou nervosa. Ela odiava o silêncio, sempre achava assunto sobre o qual falar o tempo todo. A mãe costumava dizer que Gina agia assim por ser filha única, mas em geral as pessoas tagarelavam quando estavam felizes, e Harry raramente descerrava os lábios. Exceto na ocasião de um beijo.

— Como foi o surfe? — ela indagou discretamente.

— Ótimo. Boas ondas.

Gina meneou a cabeça, esperando que o relato continuasse. Mas, sessenta segundos depois, concluiu que Harry de fato não era expansivo. Empunhando o volante com firmeza, ele dirigia com excessiva atenção por ruas calmas.

— Bem... — Gina tomou a palavra — eu nunca surfei. Parece ser um esporte agradável, mas não me enquadro no tipo atlético e tenho horror às histórias que ouvi sobre tubarões atacando surfistas, arrancando os calções deles a dentadas.

Menos mal que estivesse soltando a língua, e com isso encorajando Harry.

— Jamais tive o meu short de banho arrancado. — Ele não tirava os olhos do caminho. — Se você gosta de água, deveria experimentar surfar algum dia. É como estar numa montanha-russa.

— Sério? — Gina observou o motorista de perfil. Continuava sendo bonito, com o nariz bem esculpido, a boca reta e o maxilar algo tenso para quem vivia um momento de lazer. — Quem sabe você possa me ensinar.

— Eu não estava me oferecendo. Tenho muito medo de me afogar.

— E eu, não? — Ela poderia aprender a surfar caso resolvesse. Contudo considerava sem graça equilibrar-se numa prancha sobre a água.

Harry estacionou num terreno amplo e só então voltou-se para Gina.

— Gostaria muito de ver você surfar. Seria divertido.

O quê? Ela havia se tornado motivo de entretenimento para ele? Ofendida ou não, recorreu a um gesto infantil e mostrou a língua para Harry. Para sua surpresa, ele inclinou-se no banco e capturou a língua atrevida entre o polegar e o indicador da mão direita.

— Ahmm — Gina resmungou, imobilizada.

Os olhos verdes do dr. Potter a contemplaram com doses iguais de luxúria e humor.

— Você pode fazer coisas melhores com esta língua — argumentou.

Ele a soltou, mas, antes que ela pudesse fechar a boca, Harry prendeu a ponta da língua de Gina entre seus lábios e sugou. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela e se transformou em desejo, abaixo da cintura. Mal haviam saído juntos, e Gina já se antevia fora de controle, dominada pelo homem sensual, por seu vigor, numa posição por cima dela. Como ele poderia dizer, havia lugares melhores do que o jipe para um exercício de explícita sensualidade.

Indecisa, mal podendo respirar ou falar, Gina ergueu os braços num pedido de trégua. Harry obedeceu.

— Você aprecia caranguejo? — ele indagou.

— Como? — Olhando à direita, ela viu que estavam diante de um restaurante especializado em crustáceos. Não cogitava do cardápio, e sim, ainda, do jogo de línguas que tivera lugar dentro do veículo. — Gosto, desde que não tenha de pescá-lo.

— Claro. Mas vamos ficar no pátio dos fundos, perto do deque sobre o mar, onde eles pegam os caranguejos.

Gina seguiu Harry pelo interior do restaurante, mantido à meia-luz, até um terraço repleto de mesas, clientes e garçons empunhando bandejas. Um rápido diálogo com a recepcionista do lugar, e ele conduziu Gina pelo braço a uma mesa de canto, junto à grade, da qual se divisava o pôr-do-sol sobre o oceano.

— Boa escolha — ela elogiou, suspirando. — Adoro observar a água. É mais refrescante do que ar-condicionado.

Sem pecar por falta de carne em seus ossos, Gina era do tipo calorento.

— Você já viveu antes à beira-mar? — indagou Harry.

— Não exatamente. Nós nos mudamos de Michigan para cá quando eu tinha treze anos.

— Então, é estranho você não se ter acostumado com o ar-condicionado. No verão, a temperatura por aqui chega aos quarenta graus, e os turistas não viriam se não houvesse refrigeração em todos os ambientes fechados.

— Prefiro uma brisa natural a qualquer sistema elétrico.

— Entendo. — Harry sorriu.

Cardápio aberto nas mãos, Gina estudou o dr. Potter. Ele a intrigava por seu retraimento e pelos olhos flamejantes. Sentiu-se jovem e constrangida perto de Harry. Nunca havia merecido a atenção de um homem sério, mais maduro, de cuja vida particular não conhecia nada, exceto que queria fazer sexo com ela.

— O que sugere para comer? — Gina perguntou.

— Caranguejo, óbvio.

— Claro, podemos pedir. — Envergonhada, escondeu o rosto atrás do cardápio.

Harry sabia que a deixava desconfortável, principalmente por olhar sem disfarce para o seu decote. Devia incomodá-la, também, o fato de ser tão lacônico, falando apenas o indispensável. Na verdade, embora não fosse um conquistador barato, ele estava perturbado pelo próprio interesse sexual por Gina. Admirava cada detalhe da boca, do pescoço, do colo dela, cada ponto que gostaria de provar com a língua.

— Quantos anos você tem, Harry? É cirurgião há muito tempo? Eu tenho vinte e sete, como sabe, e não vejo a hora de começar a operar. — As palavras de Gina saíram filtradas pelo guardanapo que lhe escondia os lábios, como se precisasse de um artifício para perguntar.

Ele recostou-se na cadeira, franzindo um pouco a testa, a fim de preparar-se para uma conversa casual. Algo em que seu desempenho era medíocre.

— Fiz 33. — Maduro o suficiente para evitar ligações amorosas com médicas residentes, ele pensou, mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele momento. — Comecei num hospital de Daytona, onde fiquei cinco anos antes de vir para Acádia.

Harry tinha consciência de que Gina queria ouvir mais, e ele também gostaria de contar mais, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso, como abrir-se, como entreter uma conversação que fugisse ao artificial.

Com seus colegas era diferente. Conseguia divertir-se surfando em grupo. Ajudava pessoas a carregar sacolas na praia. Quanto à mãe e à irmã, Harry as amava acima de tudo, preocupado em protegê-las. Não lhes confidenciava seus segredos, manobrando para que sempre falassem mais do que ele. Seu assunto se restringia à prática médica, que configurava um tema seguro.

Além do mais, Gina se distinguia de suas outras namoradas ou parceiras. Tinha uma franqueza, uma faceirice, que excitavam Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe feriam um nervo exposto. Era um caso de atração e repulsão.

No entanto Gina não merecia ouvir mentiras. Mais precisamente, seus sentimentos por ela espantavam qualquer pendor para a inverdade.

Harry apanhou-se cofiando o queixo, meditando em algo para dizer.

— Escolhi ortopedia porque gosto de trabalhar com pessoas de mais idade. Elas não têm o medo dos pacientes jovens, e se mostram mais gratas a quem lhes facilita a vida. É uma boa recompensa.

Gina sorriu de modo sedutor, exibindo uma nesga das gengivas tão vermelhas quanto seus lábios. Harry sentiu-se gratificado por haver acertado no alvo, acomodou-se na cadeira e recitou o pedido ao garçom que se aproximou.

Gina manteve a expressão sorridente, e dessa vez ele determinou-se a desfrutá-la. Tinha uma jovem bonita e sensual a sua frente, sorrindo, então para que se preocupar? O comportamento reservado não daria um bom indício de sua saúde mental.

— Então, tem 27 anos — declarou, sentindo que os seis anos de diferença entre os dois representavam distanciamento e cansaço. Ou talvez exercessem influência nula na relação, e ele só estivesse sendo cínico. — E por que optou pela cirurgia ortopédica como especialização?

Estava curioso quanto a isso, pois, como muitos outros, julgava que Gina não combinava com a escolha feita.

— Bem, meu pai foi cirurgião. — Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e baixou o olhar. — Ele morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos, e na época já havia tomado essa decisão, que deixou meu pai muito orgulhoso por seguir os passos dele. — Ergueu a vista e sorriu discretamente. — Também gosto, como você, de ajudar as pessoas. Sou muito sociável. Minha mãe sempre diz que eu nunca precisei conversar com estranhos.

Ao contrário dele, que vivia cercado por desconhecidos, talvez porque nada tivesse feito para uma real aproximação.

— Você é realmente uma pessoa que sabe conversar.

— Maneira delicada de me chamar de tagarela. — Gina riu de si mesma.

— De modo algum — Harry protestou. — Gosto de ouvir você falar.

Um calor inesperado escalou o pescoço dela.

— Sua família vive perto daqui, Harry?

Gina inclinou-se após formular a questão. Seu busto se projetou sobre o tampo da mesa, distraindo o dr. Potter momentaneamente.

— Eles moram aqui mesmo em Acádia. Mãe, irmã e cunhado. O casal tem duas filhas pequenas, e foi por causa delas, em parte, que eu vim trabalhar aqui, ainda que Daytona fique perto.

Confrontado com perguntas sobre sua família, Harry costumava dar respostas padronizadas. Naquele instante, chegou a pensar que, mesmo se quisesse um relacionamento especial, dificilmente uma mulher se apaixonaria por ele. Um amigável golfinho seria melhor companhia.

De qualquer modo, Harry tentou exibir mais simpatia.

— Minhas sobrinhas são Rose, de quatro anos, e Abby, de dois. Verdadeiros feixes de energia.

— Conte-me alguma coisa bonita ou engraçada que elas tenham feito.

— Como assim?

— Ora, todo mundo conhece uma história divertida sobre crianças. — Gina tomava, pelo canudo, o refrigerante que o garçom lhe trouxera. O movimento dos lábios atraiu Harry mais uma vez.

— Bem... — Ele vislumbrou Rose e Abby, de cabelos negros e faces rosadas, cheias de teimosia e determinação. — Elas me chamam de "tio doutor", mas não sei se é engraçado.

Gina riu, desfazendo a dúvida de Harry.

— E o "tio doutor", com certeza, estraga as meninas — comentou ela.

— De maneira nenhuma. — Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja. — Não importa o que minha irmã pense, aquela casinha inflável que dei de presente a Rose, em seu quarto aniversário, não foi um exagero.

— Meu Deus! — Gina balançou a cabeça, bem-humorada.

Mais relaxado, Harry repousou na cadeira e esticou as pernas. Sentiu-se bem na companhia de Gina, uma sensação que só experimentava ao surfar ou comer a lasanha feita pela mãe.

— Sou filha única — disse ela. — Adoraria ter sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

— Se a vontade apertar—respondeu ele —, você pode tomar as minhas emprestadas. Apenas se prepare para lidar com fraldas e bonecas.

-Você quer ter filhos, Harry? — Gina indagou em tom suave.

Havia um motivo para ele detestar essa pergunta, vinda de mulheres. Significava que elas, além da mera curiosidade, estavam planejando, invadindo, alimentando esperanças. Usualmente a resposta era um sonoro "não", enquanto sua expressão facial se tornava sombria. Algumas namoradas insistiam para Harry mudar de idéia, e outras apenas o fitavam, escandalizadas, como se ele tivesse admitido que espancava crianças.

Mas todas o deixavam em paz depois que Harry assegurava ser um canalha egoísta, sem interesse em devotar a vida a filhos ingratos. Nenhuma mulher ouvira a verdade oculta: que ele desejava desesperadamente ser pai e sentir o corpinho quente de um bebê contra o peito. O que o aterrorizava era a possibilidade de não ser bom nesse papel.

Seu próprio pai não havia se revelado um modelo a ser seguido.

Tocado em sua alma amorosa, Harry não mentiu para Gina.

— Sim, gostaria muito. Eu adoro crianças.

— Posso imaginar como você se dedicaria a um filho. _—_ Ela ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos caídos na testa. — Seria uma criança feliz.

A idéia de que nunca teria um filho o amargurou.

— Exceto que eu não criaria um filho sem uma esposa, obviamente, e não pretendo me casar.

— Casar logo, você quer dizer? — Gina bebeu mais refrigerante e deixou escorrer um pouco de líquido marrom pelo queixo redondo.

— Nunca.

**N/A: Bom dia a todos, mais um vez postando correndo só para não quebrar meu trato com vcs, adorei cada comentário, mais 5 posto o próximo! Não vou ser mais exigente xD kkkkkkkk**

**Pelo ritmo que esta até a véspera de Natal !**


	6. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Gina estava abatida, derrotada, como se fosse a passageira de um navio à deriva, batendo contra as rochas nas trevas da noite. A despeito de sua intenção de não se apaixonar por Harry, era isso o que acontecia.

Em silêncio, eles caminhavam lado a lado na faixa de praia atrás do restaurante, após o jantar. Parte de seus problemas Gina poderia atribuir à refeição farta, ao vinho branco e aos bons sentimentos que cultivava. As pausas na conversação com Harry já não a incomodavam, embora ela pronunciasse dez palavras para cada uma das dele. O dr. Potter realmente era pouco comunicativo.

Outras qualidades compensavam isso. Gina vislumbrara facetas que Harry jamais tinha exposto no hospital. A lealdade para com a família, por exemplo, e mais seu amor ao surfe, a paixão pela carreira.

Sem esquecer, claro, seu intenso desejo por ela.

Um arco de tensão sexual havia pairado sobre a mesa do restaurante, durante todo o jantar, prenunciando como a noite terminaria: na cama. O diálogo fora marcado pelo conhecimento tácito de que Harry a queria nua, debaixo dele, quente e pulsante de volúpia.

Segurando seus mocassins na mão, Gina sentiu a areia a acariciar-lhe os pés. O sol se transformara num semicírculo de fogo engolido pouco a pouco pelo horizonte. A noite caía serena, musicada pelo som das gaivotas.

— Esta praia é mesmo particular? — ela perguntou, enquanto se deslocava para perto de Harry a fim de evitar um pedaço de madeira ali lançado pelas ondas.

— É, sim. Minha associação de condôminos detém a propriedade. — Apontou para um grupo de casas brancas enfileiradas. — Logo acima, é onde eu moro.

Oh, céus! O pânico insinuou-se no caminho de Gina. Estava caminhando com o dr. Potter exatamente para lá, e era perto. Em minutos, não haveria razão para descumprir o combinado na rouparia do hospital.

Ela tossiu forte, sentindo que o caranguejo comido lhe voltava à boca.

— Parece um belo empreendimento imobiliário — falou depois de conter-se —, com vista para o mar e tudo o mais.

Harry parou, voltou-se para Gina. Ela esperava que ele lhe tomasse a mão, introduzindo assim uma dose de romantismo na cena. Mas isso não era próprio daquele homem, detalhe que ela já deveria saber.

Para surpresa de Gina, Harry a enlaçou com um braço na cintura, e com a outra mão atrás de sua cabeça eliminou a distância entre os corpos. O beijo estalou com urgência, determinação e habilidade. Ela soltou os sapatos, que caíram na areia, a fim de abraçá-lo. Mas o fundamental era que seu autocontrole, como varrido pelas águas, se perdera na distância.

Não que Gina tivesse planejado resistir ao seu orientador, nem que, por um minuto, julgasse exercer o comando da situação. Harry era dominador e demonstrava isso impondo sua vontade. Ela tivera uma ilusão de poder ao tentar enredá-lo em seus encantos por mais de uma noite.

O dr. Potter era um homem impossível de ser enredado.

Com o cérebro desligado, Gina moveu a boca molhada mas firme contra a dele, sentindo que a mão masculina avançava por seu baixo-ventre. Ela abriu os lábios, sentiu a língua de Harry e colou-se nele.

— Pegue seus sapatos, estamos quase chegando — Harry instruiu, após interromper o contato físico.

Pestanejando, pensando em como ele conseguia mudar de atitude tão rapidamente, Gina curvou-se a fim de recuperar os mocassins salpicados de areia. Sentiu-se submissa ao obedecer à ordem de Harry. No entanto, antes de ela completar o gesto, ele inclinou-se e apanhou os sapatos.

— Não se abaixe até que estejamos dentro de casa — foi a nova instrução.

Gina não havia planejado provocá-lo intencionalmente. Mas, talvez porque fosse a única maneira de assumir certo domínio, sentiu a urgência de ser um pouco impiedosa diante da fascinação de Harry por seu traseiro. Assim, deixou cair os sapatos de volta no solo.

— Opa! — Fingiu um acidente.

Em seguida, com um sorriso, curvou-se mais do que o necessário, a fim de recuperar os mocassins, e esperou pela reação de Harry atrás dela.

— Droga, Gina! — ele reclamou.

O sorriso dela se ampliou. A qualquer momento, pretendia perguntar a Harry o que ele via de especial em suas curvas salientes no final das costas. Por enquanto, contentou-se em atormentar o acompanhante com a visão dos músculos firmes e atraentes.

Só não esperava que Harry perdesse o controle e a segurasse por trás, plantando as mãos em suas nádegas.

— Harry! — Gina o recriminou. Pessoas do condomínio próximo poderiam estar vendo tudo.

— Nunca comece algo que não possa terminar — ele sentenciou, correndo as mãos acima e abaixo da região tentadora.

O efeito em Gina foi imprevisto. Paralisada pelo toque resoluto de Harry, ela não conseguiu mover-se do lugar. Também não desejava isso, excitada com a possessividade que vinha se tornando familiar.

Subindo e descendo os dedos sem pressa, ele atritou o sulco entre as nádegas de Gina e depois alcançou a junção de suas coxas. O short se enrugou, as pernas endureceram. Seus mamilos espetaram a miniblusa, exigindo carícias. Ela pensou em dizer "Não aí", mas seu corpo pedia mais: "Não pare, não pare".

Vencida por cega volúpia,Gina produziu um gemido que lembrou o uivo de um cão. Poderia ter ficado embaraçada, mas preferiu fruir a reação dos sentidos.

Através do tecido fino da roupa, Harry atingiu o ponto mais secreto da feminilidade de Gina, certo de que ela não oporia resistência.

— Não aí... — ela enfim conseguiu articular, ofegante. Não se tratava de fugir ao toque libidinoso, mas de evitar que uma parte da população da Flórida visse a cena.

— Ninguém pode ver — ele contestou, como se adivinhasse. — Estou atrás de você, bloqueando seu corpo, vai parecer que só estamos nos abraçando.

Céus! Se Harry fizesse isso, ela chegaria ao orgasmo em plena praia. Se praticassem sexo convencional, duvidava de que a visão de um homem em cima de uma mulher fosse interpretada por algum passante como um simples abraço afetuoso.

A situação estabelecia um precedente. Caso Gina cedesse totalmente às carícias manuais de Harry, quem podia prever o que mais ele faria? Ela decidiu ter cuidado e forçou os olhos permanecerem abertos, ao mesmo tempo em que resistia às sensações provocadas pelo dedo que brincava sob o short, reputando sua calcinha.

— Acho que há gente olhando — protestou, o que apenas fez a mão do dr. Potter pressionar com maior firmeza suas partes íntimas.

Invocando a força de vontade que aprendera a cultivar na faculdade de Medicina, Gina livrou-se da mão de Harry, forçando-a para longe de seu corpo.

Ele nada comentou, mas ela ouviu o sopro incontido de sua respiração, sentiu seu silêncio. A brisa marítima lançou um pouco de ar fresco na combustão viril de Harry, cuja calça não escondia uma impressiva ereção.

Ele, porém, deixou de reconhecer esse estado: não fez piada, não esboçou um sorriso nem afofou a calça como outros homens fariam. Retirou do bolso suas chaves e girou-as no ar.

Gina entendeu: o dr. Potter não iria suplicar, forçar ou mentir. Ficaria apenas à espera, sabendo que ela o desejava, até que implorasse por satisfação sexual, tão predisposta quanto complacente.

Em compensação, ele não conseguia alcançar o distanciamento ao qual Gina se habituara no hospital. Mostrava-se igualmente irritável, embora tivesse mais controle da situação do que ela.

Harry avançou um passo.

— Se me provocar de novo — alertou —, sou capaz de lhe dar palmadas no traseiro, em vez de tocá-lo.

Gina engoliu em seco. Protegeu as nádegas com as mãos, apesar de apostar numa brincadeira dele. Claro que Harry troçava, mas ela não ousou agachar-se de novo, de costas para ele.

Ficou olhando para Harry e aguardou que o cérebro, livre dos pensamentos carnais, lhe indicasse o que fazer em seguida.

Ele esboçou um sorriso em retribuição ao olhar caloroso de Gina. Não sabia o que havia lhe ocorrido ao ameaçá-la com palmadas. Jamais tinha batido numa mulher, dentro ou fora dos momentos de sexo. Tradicionalista na cama, nem por uma vez havia cultivado essa idéia.

O problema é que Gina lhe inspirava atrevimentos inéditos em matéria de comportamento sexual. Observá-la longamente despertou-lhe de novo a meiguice.

— Eu não bateria com força, claro. — Sem ser um pedido de desculpas, era a admissão de que havia falado demais e, pior, falado a coisa errada. Poderia ter estragado o encontro, perdendo a chance de desfrutar aquelas nádegas maravilhosas que o torturavam.

Lembranças do pai espancando a mãe e derrubando-a no chão a bofetadas vieram-lhe à mente, e Harry odiou o homem do qual descendia. Junto com esse ódio, surgiu a raiva de si mesmo por ter agido mal com Gina. E que ela o fazia sair do controle pelo qual tinha lutado a vida toda. E se, descontrolado, ele descobrisse que possuía algo em comum com o pai?

Gina seria perigosa, não fosse adorável com seu sorriso de dentes perfeitos. Harry a enfrentou com solene seriedade, acercando-se até tocar com o dedo a ponta de seu nariz. Reprimiu a vontade de beijá-la e apenas tomou-lhe a mão a fim de continuarem a caminhada.

Também nunca havia passeado com uma mulher dessa maneira, de mãos dadas. Tinha tocado diversas mulheres, sem dúvida, mas apenas como prelúdio ou parte de um encontro sexual. Quanto a acariciar mãos ou costas e dar beijos de despedida, só com sua mãe e Hermione.

Em contrapartida, não recebera toques das amantes, capazes de sentir que Harry preferia o comedimento. Jamais passara uma noite inteira com uma namorada e, depois de um banho, via-se completamente sozinho.

De repente, ele sentiu o frio cruel da solidão.

Gina o tonificava. Desejava tocá-la e ser tocado. Queria senti-la por inteiro, de frente e de costas, dos pés à cabeça. Tudo indicava que Harry a possuiria naquela noite, e o resto era descartável.

Inexistia lugar para qualquer outra coisa em seu coração protegido.

Ele viu-se atritando os dedos de Gina, apertando-lhe levemente a mão, apreciando o modo como ela balançava o braço ao caminhar, os olhos acesos de expectativa. Foi um momento em que o prazer irrestrito infiltrou-se entre suas defesas, provocando um sorriso.

Algo de ruim estava acontecendo. A mão de Harry na sua causava em Gina uma respiração acelerada e lhe inquietava o coração. Não se achava preparada para esse surpreendente lado do dr. Potter. O toque silencioso e terno quase faziam com que gritasse de aflição.

Pressentiu que era tudo um erro. Não conseguiria ir até o fim. Não viveria mais em paz com aquela história de "sejamos apenas amantes". Isso serviria para outras mulheres: magras, elegantes e carentes de sexo. Não para Gina. Quando um homem a afagava em sua intimidade, era impossível voltar atrás e considerá-lo um simples parceiro desinteressado. Por isso, ela falava demais, com eloquência, sobre tudo e nada.

— Está um pouco quente para uma noite de setembro, não acha? — começou, acrescentando outro comentário: — É por isso que mantenho os cabelos curtos, sabe?

Harry não sabia de nada. Faltava sentido ao que Gina dizia. Tipicamente, ante o silêncio subsequente, ela abriu a boca de novo:

— Já pensou em fazer uma tatuagem? — Soltou a mão ainda presa na dele e tocou a ponta do dedo num dos ombros desnudos. — Estou quase decidida a fazer uma bem aqui. Uma rosa, talvez. Na verdade, preciso avaliar bem. Sou muito branca e imagino que uma rosa vermelha fique parecendo uma mancha de sangue em mim.

Harry nada disse, nem uma só palavra para amenizar o nervosismo de Gina. Tornou a pegar-lhe a mão e conduziu-a até uma casa do condomínio, com a porta pintada em tom coral.

Gina ponderou se ele temia que, soltando os dedos, ela fugiria dali como um coelho assustado.

Após abrir a porta, Harry inclinou-se e beijou, suave e demoradamente, o ombro de Gina, percorrendo a pele com a ponta da língua. Isso bastou para reacender o desejo por todo o seu corpo. A idéia de escapar foi desprezada.

Gina estava trêmula, nervosa e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperada para aplacar a tensão sexual que vinha crescendo desde o primeiro beijo, naquela tarde, ou na verdade desde o momento em que conhecera Harry.

— Você realmente tem a pele muito branca — ele disse. — E eu quero lambê-la inteirinha.

Última chance de desertar, mas ela apenas aprovou a idéia com um gesto de cabeça. Os dedos de Harry não paravam de explorar seus ombros, sua barriga parcialmente exposta. A língua dele deixou-lhe o pescoço úmido e formigante.

— Vamos entrar? — Gina propôs.

— Para quê? — Harry ergueu-lhe a miniblusa e, encantado com a visão direta dos seios descobertos, ensaiou mais uma carícia com a boca, mas ela se retraiu. — Você é tímida? Garanto que não há ninguém nos observando.

Antes que pudesse responder, Gina sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Gostou muito, mas de qualquer modo queria entrar. Pensou que, como cirurgião, Harry possuía grande habilidade com as mãos, porém o uso da boca e da língua havia sido uma surpresa.

— Você é tão sensual e cheia de curvas! — ele exclamou. — Tantos lugares para tocar e sugar!

Harry deu-lhe um abraço vigoroso. Enquanto desfrutava tal atenção, Gina lembrou-se de seus receios quanto ao peso corporal.

— Estou um pouco gorda — disse ingenuamente.

— E daí? Isso nada tem a ver com sensualidade.

— Mas sou gordinha, sim, e pálida demais para ser considerada bonita.

Ela não havia tentado estragar, de propósito, a mais importante experiência erótica de sua vida. O dr. Harry Potter a desejava sem reservas, como uma fantasia tornada real. Por isso, examinou-a com descrença e assombro.

— Eu quero tanto você, Gina... Tenho sonhado com o seu corpo, imaginando de quantas formas posso lhe dar prazer. — Ele colocou-se atrás dela e empalmou os seios fartos com paixão, para em seguida abrir mais terreno tirando-lhe a blusa.

Sim, Gina gostaria de ter menos busto. Aquilo era inútil e, na comparação com outras mulheres, pouco sexy. De repente, notou que estava seminua, e a porta continuava aberta. Excitada pelas manobras eróticas de Harry, não se importou. Ele sugava seus mamilos, molhando-os entre gemidos de satisfação. Ela segurou-se no batente da porta e desfrutou a situação.

— E aqui? — Harry agarrou-lhe os quadris. — Se tivesse menos, eu poderia machucá-la quando estiver entrando em você.

Essa imagem assaltou Gina, que suspirou. Girou o corpo e deu permissão a ele para fazer o que anunciara. Entrar nela no instante que desejasse. Preferivelmente, mais cedo do que mais tarde.

Por trás, ele puxou-lhe o short para baixo e encostou a virilha naquelas coxas insinuantes que tanto o perturbavam. Com um pontapé, finalmente fechou a porta. Depois, a língua trabalhou nas dobras de uma orelha, fazendo-a gemer. Gina apertou as coxas, comprimindo os músculos internos como se antecipasse os movimentos de Harry na região, do mesmo modo que fazia a língua em sua orelha.

— Você tem corpo de mulher — Harry lhe sussurrou no ouvido. — Não o de uma menina de doze anos, como a maioria das modelos profissionais.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas ancas e pelo peito de Gina, com a boca em sua nuca, e ela reconheceu que o dr. Potter estava genuinamente atraído. Teria de ficar contente com seu corpo, mas Harry possuía o dom de plantar nela uma dúvida. Era tão confiante, sempre seguro de si, que às vezes Gina temia ser consumida por ele e por sua personalidade dominante.

Simultaneamente, ela jamais se sentira tão desejada.

Uma só noite, Harry dissera. Nunca havia pleiteado mais do que uma noite.

Pensamentos furtivos, uma vez que a ereção dele podia ser notada através dos jeans, deixando-a úmida na intimidade e ruborizada nas bochechas.

— Oh, Gina, eu a quero tanto! — Harry passou o short dela pelos pés e atirou-o longe. Ficou de frente e ensaiou um grito de alegria.

A calcinha de Gina exibia a tal estampa de lábios vermelhos. Não no alto, perto do umbigo, mas embaixo, no meio das coxas.

— Dê-me um beijo, meu anjo — ele pediu e pôs-se de joelhos na frente dela.

Gina gritou, receosa, e tentou dar um passo para trás. Mas Harry já tinha agarrado firmemente suas nádegas e a deteve ao alcance da boca. Enterrou a cabeça entre as pernas dela e aspirou um aroma suave e limpo, misturado com o cheiro da paixão.

Como um amante ávido, aplicou a boca sobre a estampa vermelha e sugou até umedecer a calcinha com saliva.

As mãos de Gina estavam firmes nos ombros de Harry, pressionando com força, enquanto ela murmurava algo que parecia um pedido de socorro. Quando ele, por fim, deslocou o tecido de algodão e pousou a língua onde queria desde o começo, a reação de Gina foi inesperada.

— Pare! — bradou, dando um leve empurrão na cabeça de Harry para afastá-la de si.

Ele resmungou e enxugou a saliva da boca, pronto para perguntar por que ela havia gritado, sem ser de prazer. Os braços de Gina esvoaçaram no ar, o que em nada ajudou a diminuir-lhe a excitação.

Paralisado pela visão dos seios que balançavam a sua frente, Harry tardou a reagir adequadamente. Sua bicicleta especial para trilhas em montanhas, que estava encostada na parede, recebeu o impacto dos movimentos de Gina e caiu no piso de cerâmica. No caminho, atingiu uma perna dela e arranhou o quadril. Com a perda do equilíbrio, Gina também foi ao chão,

— O que houve? Você está bem?

Ainda de joelhos, Harry ergueu e firmou a bicicleta contra a parede, libertando a perna presa de Gina, que se ergueu do chão sozinha, permanecendo deitada um pouco de lado.

— Esqueci que o meu short estava enrolado nos tornozelos e tropecei ao fugir da bicicleta em queda.

Com alívio, ele constatou que ela não tinha nenhum osso quebrado. Apenas tropeçara, e agora substituía a exaltação erótica pela vontade de rir.

— Não se machucou? Tem certeza?

— Está tudo bem. — Mas Gina esfregou a mão na perna, onde era visível um arranhão na pele clara.

— Deixe-me ver. — Harry reassumiu por um instante seu papel profissional, porém, de fato, tratava-se apenas de um arranhão, e assim suas mãos passaram a alisar a perna de Gina não mais como médico.

A última coisa que ele queria era vê-la machucada, bem no momento em que a ligação entre eles esquentava a ponto de não deixar outra saída senão uma gloriosa aventura na cama.

Ela removeu o short que lhe prendia as pernas.

— Não houve laceração, não há sangue. Foi apenas outro ataque de Gina, a desastrada.

Sorriu para Harry, sem embaraço, depois dessa declaração. Umedeceu os próprios lábios com a língua, lembrando-se de que poderia usá-los em qualquer parte do corpo dele, além da boca. Sabia o tipo de carícia íntima que Harry apreciava.

— Eu me candidatei a curá-la dessa falta de jeito, não?

— É verdade — ela concordou, erguendo o peito até ficar ao alcance dele.

A visão de uma bela mulher jazendo ali no chão, pronta e excitada, fez Harry grunhir. O corpo de Gina era feito para o sexo. Não para desfilar na passarela, não para competir nos Jogos Olímpicos, mas para o prazer de um homem.

Posicionando-se sobre ela, Harry deitou-se com as mãos pousadas ao lado dos quadris.

— Por que você me mandou parar, quando eu poderia levá-la ao êxtase, de calcinha e tudo?

— Justamente por isso.

Ele depositou leves beijos na ponta dos seios. Eram bonitos, cheios e redondos, com grandes mamilos aveludados que despertavam a vontade de sugar e morder.

— Harry?

— Sim... — Entretido na nova exploração do corpo de Gina, ele deu pouca atenção ao chamado. Só se sentiria forte e ereto se continuasse a excitar a parceira, como vinha acontecendo antes do acidente com a bicicleta.

— Pode me beijar de novo? Nos lábios?

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deliciado. O tom de voz de Gina não deixava dúvidas sobre a que lábios ela se referia. Ao abrir as pálpebras, viu que Gina erguia o tronco e se oferecia a ele completamente. Deslizou a mão direita pelo ventre abrasado. O dedo médio encontrou a estampa vermelha na calcinha dela e foi vagarosamente introduzido pela borda.

— Gina, vou beijá-la onde você quiser. A noite toda.

Harry inclinou-se até o alvo.

_**N/A: Eu sei que prometi postar na véspera, o que aconteceu é que desde o dia 23 não estava mais em casa, então não tinha como postar. ^^**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham aproveitado o Natal assim como eu.**_

_**Respondendo a **__** a fics vai ter 19 capitulos, todos são bem curtos, mas dará para vcs se divertirem bastante, acho que não preciso dizer que a fics toda é hot, sei que muitos não gostam disso, pq acham vulgar, mas não creio que isto se encaixe no perfil desta.**_

_**Feliz Natal a todos atrasado e vamos que vamos, mais 3 comentários e posto o capitulo ainda hoje para compensar (olha como sou boazinha)**_

_**Obrigado a todos que estão comentando, vocês não sabem como isto me anima a continuar postando.**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Gina calculou que tivera sorte em adiar um orgasmo ao provocar a queda da bicicleta. O arranhão em sua perna ardia, mas isso era totalmente secundário diante das carícias que Harry prodigalizava.

A despeito de seu estouvamento e de algumas curvas desproporcionais no corpo, o dr. Potter parecia de fato atraído por ela. Mais do que atraído. Estava lhe inculcando o sentimento de que jamais fora tão sexy.

Além disso, o que ele fazia com suas carícias deveria ser ensinado na escola aos maiores de dezoito anos, em nome da felicidade sexual dos casais. Mesmo assim, Gina resolveu mover-se e sair do alcance dele. Mais um toque, e entraria em combustão orgástica. Evitou-a porque não desejava que o delírio de prazer terminasse tão cedo.

— Aonde você vai? — Harry protestou, imprensando-a contra a parede.

Continuavam no hall de entrada desde que haviam chegado à casa dele. Gina já estava se acostumando ao frio da parede às suas costas, enquanto desfrutava o calor das mãos do parceiro na frente do corpo. De qualquer modo, por que estava nua e ele, totalmente vestido?

— Tire sua camisa — ela ordenou, fechando as pernas.

Harry obedeceu de pronto e provocou admiração. Era incrivelmente bronzeado e musculoso, bíceps não exagerados, mas fortes. O tórax vigoroso contava com um tufo de pelos negros no centro.

— Só para avisar — ele disse, erguendo-se. — Não se mexa, pois há uma mesinha bem perto da sua cabeça.

— O quê? — Distraída, Gina permitiu que Harry a puxasse para frente e para cima. De pé, pela primeira vez ela reparou no ambiente. Tinha sido salva de derrubar no chão uma coleção de porta-retratos particulares, enfileirados sobre a mesa de entrada.

Pela cintura, Harry guiou Gina até a sala, em passadas largas que denunciavam sua urgência de acabar o que começara. Suas atitudes a fascinavam. Era um homem complexo e controlado, e essas facetas da personalidade lhe agradaram, particularmente aquela pela qual ele a colocava no pedestal de uma deusa nua.

Gostaria de ver todas as outras reações de que Harry era capaz.

Assim, ao parar à beira da cama no quarto dele, Gina vergou o corpo na tentativa de tocar os pés com a ponta dos dedos das mãos.

— Que diabo você está fazendo? — Harry tomou aquilo por uma provocação.

— Apenas mostrando a você que não consigo tocar os pés. É falta de exercício.

Ele valeu-se da posição de Gina e encostou a virilha no traseiro dela, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção. Passou a um atrito regular, para cima e para baixo, sob um suspiro de aprovação por Parte de Gina.

— Acho que quer levar umas palmadas estimulantes, não? — disse Harry.

Isso ela nunca admitiria. Já havia esquecido a ameaça, mas, diante de seu ressurgimento, tentou escapar dele, que a segurou com firmeza.

— Não, não é o que eu pretendia. Estava apenas estimulando você.

Com uma das mãos em torno de seus seios, a outra pousada em seu monte de Vênus, Harry a prendeu contra si.

— Então, admite que quis me provocar? Bem, não lhe darei palmadas, mas, se quer jogar, podemos brincar de médico e enfermeira.

A fantasia da brincadeira proposta tomou vulto na mente de Gina, certa de que, por ser médico, ele a praticaria com habilidade. Um beijo na nuca enviou arrepios por sua espinha.

— Sou bom nisso — Harry gabou-se. — Mas, como nós dois somos médicos, você me mostra como faz e eu lhe mostro meu jeito. Podemos alternar o exame completo, um no outro.

Frustrada e impaciente, ela arrependeu-se de ter dobrado o corpo diante dele. Não fosse por isso, Harry já a teria penetrado e satisfeito.

— O que eu ganho com isso? — Gina perguntou.

Ele riu da inesperada questão, depois estendeu o peito sobre as costas nuas dela, criando uma sensação agradável.

— Já que teremos turnos, ninguém ganha ou perde. Nunca brincou de médico e enfermeira quando criança? — Harry atritou a mão no ventre de Gina, cada vez mais baixo, até voltar a tocar-lhe a região íntima.

Com dificuldade, ela meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu era desajeitada para brincar, sobretudo com meninos, e nenhum deles quis se fazer de médico.

Não foi a resposta que ele esperava. Sensual como era, Gina parecia ter passado muito cedo pela experiência de ter o corpo esquadrinhado por um garoto. Ela não era esbelta, com certeza, mas naquele corpo adulto e real nada sobrava ou faltava. Tudo se mostrava firme e lascivo, tentando Harry a saborear e desfrutar.

E ele pretendia desfrutá-la o mais possível.

— Eu também não brinquei disso, Gina, mas não resisto ao seu corpo — Harry disse em tom baixo. — Amo o seu corpo e quero adorá-lo, mostrar como ele me fascina.

A voz de Gina, normalmente aguda e firme, baixou uma oitava:

— Faça isso sempre. Comece agora.

Harry retirou a mão, sob um som de desaprovação que foi silenciado quando ele lhe removeu a calcinha, ainda presa nos calcanhares, e a segurou com competência, levantando-lhe um pé e depois o outro até a boca, para uma carícia imprevista e, por isso, divina.

Os gestos de carinho não impediram que Harry observasse como aqueles pés eram bem tratados. Típico de Gina. Indeciso quanto ao que fazer com a calcinha, Harry acabou por guardá-la no bolso do jeans. Serviria de lembrança ou de troféu. Ela não a teria de volta.

— Por que você pôs a minha calcinha no bolso?

— Pretendo ficar com ela. — baixou-se rapidamente e pousou os polegares acima dos joelhos de Gina. Beijou-lhe as coxas, explorando a maciez da parte interna.

— Para que quer a minha calcinha? — ela conseguiu dizer, apesar de estremecida, varada de desejo.

No entender de Harry, a peça de roupa lhe pertencia, porque planejava não mais sair com Gina, depois daquela noite, e fazia questão de uma recordação palpável do ardente prazer que nunca havia experimentado. Fingiria, então, que nada acontecera entre eles, pois ela já vinha abalando suas defesas, e mais um encontro significaria que se apaixonara por Gina. Seria pena magoá-la ou magoar-se, mas tinha de ser assim.

_**Droga**__! _Gina era incrível. Deslizar a boca por sua pele clara, até atingir o alvo preferencial, era maravilhosamente bom, erótico e energético. A brincadeira foi posta de lado, porque a tensão sexual entre eles já era grande e Harry não demorou a adivinhar o que ela realmente queria.

Portanto ele observou a figura feminina, mais além do ventre convidativo e dos gloriosos seios, esperando encontrar no rosto de Gina um sorriso de contentamento. E estava lá. No entanto, mais destacado, mais ameaçador, foi o olhar de cumplicidade que ela lhe dirigiu.

_**Oh, Deus!**_Gina gostava dele!

_**Droga!**_Harry temia que isso viesse a ocorrer. Devia ter contido a excitação, mostrado menos entusiasmo. Agora, ela o olhava como se desejasse mimá-lo e possuí-lo, invertendo os papéis.

Manteve a boca fechada a fim de não dizer alguma asneira, como, por exemplo, pedir que Gina passasse a noite com ele, dividisse a cama e o café da manhã.

— Obrigada — ela falou com uma gratidão autêntica que o aborreceu.

Como ele poderia fazer sexo com Gina e esquecer, quando ela lhe agradecia por tão pouco?

Gina dobrou os joelhos e estendeu-se no chão, ao alcance de Harry. Um dos mamilos oscilou perto da boca dele.

— E agora, Harry? — desafiou.

Ele poderia, se fosse idiota, mandá-la para casa. Poderia juntar os restos de decência que ainda tinha e fazer sexo gentil e suave com Gina, preparando-a para o fato de que depois passaria a ignorá-la.

Também poderia acomodá-la no carpete e possuí-la depressa, já que estava tão desejosa, e amanhã seria outro dia.

Harry fez menção de afastar-se dela. Já sentada no chão, Gina reteve-o com as mãos trêmulas.

A próxima coisa que ela fez foi esticar-se no carpete, com os braços abertos para seu amante ocasional.

— Separe as pernas — ele ordenou. Incapaz de esperar, decidiu apartá-las com os joelhos.

Quente e predisposta como nunca antes, Gina não sofreu nenhum embaraço por expor a parte mais escondida do corpo que julgava tão imperfeito. Harry só fez uma pausa para colocar o preservativo, com mais pressa do que elegância.

Ela notou no rosto dele um selvagem abandono, que jamais esperava ver em Harry. A reação física foi digna da expressão facial. Ele soltou seu peso em cima dela e procurou o ponto certo para a estocada. Os músculos internos de Gina latejaram quando houve a penetração.

— Gosta disso? — Harry indagou, atento ao rosto dela.

Gina mantinha os dentes rilhados. Nada respondeu, preferindo poupar o fôlego. Cada movimento dele a transportava para mais perto do auge. Era uma experiência intensa, profunda e vivida, e ainda proporcionava prazer! Ela enroscou as pernas nas costas de Harry.

— Não ouvi. Você gosta? — ele insistiu.

Com a cabeça tocando o pé de uma mesa, Gina decidiu mexer-se o mínimo possível. Suspirou, gemeu e falou antes que Harry pensasse que ela vacilava:

— Sim, gosto muito.

Ele capturou-lhe a boca e, além de beijos, aplicou pequenas mordidas de paixão no queixo.

— Então, prove. Faça barulho, Gina.

Não seria esforço algum. Mãos na cintura de Harry, seios roçando o peito peludo, ela se guardava para o instante final, mas desde já poderia gritar tão alto que romperia o espelho do hall. E se não adiasse o fim e desfrutasse dois orgasmos seguidos?

O dr. Potter era competente na ação e no ritmo regular. E isso, apenas isso, era mais do que Gina imaginara partilhar com ele. A concentração estampada no rosto de Harry o tornava absolutamente sedutor. Erguendo os quadris, ela sentia a força e o calor das estocadas. As costas ardiam devido ao atrito com o carpete, mas Gina entendeu que havia acertado ao ceder à proposta.

Na verdade, esse foi um erro, porque não havia como conviver com o dr. Harry Potter, dali por diante, sem lembrar a sensação de ele empurrando seu membro profundamente para dentro dela. Gina tinha sido idiota, isto sim, embora se deliciasse com as manobras de Harry, à beira de um clímax intenso.

— Não pare... Não pare... — ela pediu, de olhos abertos e boca comprimida num sorriso satisfeito.

No momento final, Gina tentou não cravar as unhas nas costas dele, porém estava desesperada, a paixão explodindo por todo o seu corpo enquanto Harry a abraçava de encontro ao carpete.

Ondas de calor e suor a dominaram, junto com um aprazível tremor, e ele respeitou seus instantes de felicidade, fazendo uma pausa. Logo em seguida, em busca do próprio prazer final, Harry a beijou, abafando os últimos gemidos de Gina. Enquanto pulsava dentro dela, possessivo, ele introduziu a língua em sua boca e mordiscou levemente seus lábios.

De novo estirada sobre o piso, com a cabeça debaixo da mesinha, Gina se viu perseguida por Harry, entre beijos e movimentos de vaivém. Exausta, dispôs-se a lhe proporcionar um orgasmo inesquecível.

O lado dominador de Harry manifestava-se pelo preenchimento de seu corpo e pelos toques de lábios em cada centímetro de sua pele. Se ele fizesse isso todos os dias, ela pensou, nunca mais deixaria cair nada das mãos.

Harry a agarrava pelas ancas, agora com menos força, e Gina ria de prazer, submissa a qualquer nova ação. Seus músculos estavam relaxados. Harry poderia fazer com ela o que quisesse. E fez, até atingir o auge.

— Bateu a cabeça? — ele perguntou depois, enquanto afagava ternamente os cabelos de Gina.

— Não, estou bem. — Ela sorriu, convencida de que vira uma genuína preocupação na face de Harry. — Acho até que estou curada.

— Mesmo? — Ele a olhou com suspeição. — Nunca mais vai ser desastrada a ponto de derrubar objetos?

— É difícil dizer "nunca mais". Meu tratamento só está começando. — Talvez conseguisse convencê-lo a curá-la com doses diárias de amor.

As mãos de Harry ainda trabalhavam intensamente quando ele sugeriu:

— Vamos ao meu quarto, para ver se você fica mais relaxada.

Ele levantou-se, esperando confirmação da parte de Gina. Claro que, como toda mulher inteligente, ela iria ao quarto. Seria uma nova oportunidade de conquistar aquele homem em definitivo.

— Sim, doutor — Gina concordou em tom suave e obediente, que fez Harry rilhar os dentes em agonia sensual.

Ele estava novamente ereto, e ela felicitou-se por exercer esse efeito sobre o dr. Potter. Mesmo após terminar, Harry não havia ficado satisfeito e queria possuí-la e acariciá-la até ela concordar em não mais partir.

O que representava mais de uma noite.

Sem tempo de alcançar o quarto, ele retirou a calça jeans que ainda vestia, com cuidado para não ferir o membro exposto, e decidiu que faria Gina ir embora, após mais uma sessão de sexo. Apanhou outro preservativo, enquanto ela se estendida no carpete da sala, com os braços erguidos e os olhos brilhantes de excitação.

Harry tirou também a sunga e desabou sobre Gina com todo o calor de sua carne. Em seguida afastou-lhe as alvas pernas. Então, apertou-a com tanta força que, ao deslizar os dedos em sua pele, viu pequenas manchas vermelhas onde a havia tocado. Seria melhor conter-se. Mas os mamilos de Gina já estavam rijos e sua respiração, ofegante. Ela contemplou a musculatura dele e estremeceu graças ao prazer antecipado. Não havia nada de relaxante na situação.

Apesar dos lábios levemente abertos, Gina manteve-se quieta. Harry sentiu-se gratificado por sua capacidade de conservá-la em silêncio. Mas sua boca, em contrapartida, ficou seca ante a visão dos pelos pubianos, que lhe indicavam o caminho do prazer.

— Gina... — ele sussurrou ao beijar-lhe a parte interna das coxas.

— Sim, doutor?

_**Droga!**_Ela o estava matando com aquela voz rouca, insinuante, que em nada lembrava o tom adotado durante os procedimentos cirúrgicos no hospital. Lá, Gina era falante, cheia de perguntas, de questionamentos sobre cada tarefa que lhe solicitavam. Agora, seu timbre sensual de flerte e desejo se tornava irresistível.

Harry não soube que demônio o possuiu, levando-o a dizer:

— Você ainda parece excitada.

E continuou a beijá-la nos lugares mais sensíveis e secretos. Gina reagiu com seguidas exclamações de prazer. Ele apreciou a maneira como ela se contorcia. Então, afastou a cabeça e a contemplou.

— Pronto, parei.

A expressão frustrada de Gina lhe causou um esgar.

— Não me sinto melhor — ela falou. — Pode fazer mais alguma coisa? — Mexeu-se sob o corpo de Harry, erguendo os quadris num oferecimento óbvio.

Harry era dono de um arsenal de condutas sexuais.

— Claro que sim, mas temo que seja um procedimento radical. Alguns casos exigem medidas drásticas.

Ele poderia ficar horas sem fim admirando e venerando o corpo de Gina. Adorava a forma pela qual o ventre plano se ampliava de repente para constituir os quadris arredondados. Amava igualmente o modo como os seios pendiam um pouco para os lados, e a incrível alvura da pele debaixo dos braços, quando ela os erguia acima da cabeça.

Meses a fio, Harry sentira-se atraído por Gina, fantasiando cenas eróticas com ela e, ao mesmo tempo, negando essa compulsão. Agora que Gina jazia no carpete, aberta para ele como um doce e suculento fruto maduro, concluíra que nenhuma fantasia o havia preparado adequadamente para a realidade.

Tinha sido mentiroso, ou apenas idiota, ao lhe dizer que uma só noite lhe bastava. Não podia imaginar-se cansado de correr os dedos pela delicada carne de Gina e ouvir seus suspiros de prazer. Nem se cansaria de ver-lhe o canto da boca curvar-se num esboço de sorriso, ou a língua projetar-se para fora e umedecer o lábio inferior, num cacoete do qual talvez ela própria não tivesse consciência.

— Não é tão ruim, é? — Harry perguntou, pressionando a língua no umbigo de Gina, distraído com a idéia de que ela o tentava tanto que ele já agia como um cretino.

Bom mesmo era Gina sentir-se transmutada para outro corpo feminino, um corpo conhecedor de truques eróticos e delícias sensuais que ela jamais tinha posto em prática. Chegar ao auge em dez segundos ou menos era a novidade que mais a assombrava.

Gina era uma mulher demorada em termos de prazer. Necessitava de muita estimulação manual e alta concentração para atingir o orgasmo. Em mais de uma ocasião, no passado próximo, havia visto o ex-namorado consultar o relógio enquanto suava sobre ela.

Tinha plena noção, porém, dos defeitos de seu corpo, daí a dificuldade em relaxar e obter satisfação. Sempre julgava que possuía pele muito clara, seios demais e traseiro exagerado.

No entanto com Harry ela não vinha tendo nenhum problema.

O pendor dele para brincar e excitá-la era um fator importante que lhe despertou admiração. Até aquela noite, pensava em Harry como uma pessoa perfeccionista, concentrada em suas obrigações.

Usualmente, testemunhava essa índole rigorosa durante uma cirurgia óssea. Agora, o dr. Potter só estava focado em fazer sexo e deixá-la louca de desejo.

Havia funcionado.

— Está ruim, doutor. Não posso continuar assim.

Ele teve nervos para rir. Para provocá-la com seu órgão genital entre as coxas, sem penetração. Para atritar os mamilos com os dedos e os lábios. Para mergulhar apenas um centímetro dentro dela, depois recuar.

— Não é engraçado — Gina queixou-se.

— Você é que me faz agir assim — Harry justificou-se.

Ela cerrou os olhos quando ele arremeteu, possuindo-a num estilo mais suave do que antes, guardando pausas enlouquecedoras. Era uma deliciosa maneira de excitá-la que a fazia suspirar, gemer e pedir mais.

— Está gostando, Harry?

Conhecia a resposta que ele omitiu. Em compensação, o dr. Potter mergulhou fundo dentro dela, até que os corpos se unissem completamente. Inexistiam reservas ou inibições entre os dois: Harry não dava atenção a seus supostos defeitos, Gina tirava dele tudo o que podia.

— Droga! — Ele rilhou os dentes.

— O quê? — Ela manteve o corpo relaxado enquanto Harry a preenchia, causando-lhe um choque sensorial graças à fricção quente, ao ritmo lento e ao atrito de seus seios com o peito dele.

Harry meneou a cabeça, e Gina não entendeu, pois sentiu o clímax se aproximando, lançando-a numa plenitude sensual que vinha de baixo e lhe engolfava o corpo inteiro.

Um sopro de ar alcançou o colo de Gina. Harry vinha segurando a respiração, em busca do próprio orgasmo. Ela percebeu o esforço e, enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo das arremetidas, ergueu os quadris a fim de ajustar a pressão e demonstrar quanto se deleitava.

O êxtase explodiu simultaneamente para os dois, numa mistura de prazer, suor e arrepios. Harry desabou sobre Gina e beijou-lhe o ombro, onde acomodou a cabeça. Saciada, ela alimentou a esperança de que a noite de amor se repetisse. Talvez ele também tivesse alguma expectativa, mas seria forçosamente diferente.

Gina não deveria ligar para isso, porém se importou, sim, e enlaçou com os braços o pescoço de Harry, suportando-lhe o peso sem sinal de incômodo. O queixo dele enterrou-se nos seus cabelos, e por isso a voz soou fraca:

— Eu ia lhe mostrar o meu quarto, lembra-se?

Ela apertou-lhe os músculos das costas.

— O que há de bom para ver lá?

— Você tem razão.

Gina riu e logo parou ao ouvir o aviso sonoro quesoou no _**bip**_do dr. Potter.

— Não estou de plantão, portanto vou ignorar.

Ela mexeu os joelhos de forma a agasalhar melhor os músculos pousados em suas coxas. Aquele músculo em particular parecia fora de ação, o que era uma pena, embora não pretendesse fazer de Harry uma máquina de sexo.

O celular então tocou. O dr. Potter saiu de cima dela.

— Coincidência — alegou antes de desistir de atender.

Com um suspiro, Gina sentou-se no chão e começou a aceitar o fato de que não veria a cama de Harry e muito menos passaria a noite ali. O hospital tentava localizá-lo de todos os modos, o que foi confirmado pelo toque do aparelho fixo.

— Droga! — ele praguejou, dirigindo-se, nu, à mesinha do telefone.

Ainda pairando nas nuvens da satisfação sexual, Gina não podia lamentar que o encontro terminasse prematuramente. Mesmo assim, gostaria de conhecer o quarto de Harry. Se ele a estava convidando, isso significava um promissor lance de intimidade maior.

— Vou comprar uma garrafa de água mineral gelada, na saída. Você também quer uma?

— Ótimo — ela disse pela terceira vez, percebendo que até uma criança pequena teria maior domínio do vocabulário.

Então, Harry colocou as mãos na cintura, e Gina constatou que a habitual máscara de indiferença estava de volta ao lugar. Na frente dela, elevava-se o dr. Potter, não um parceiro de aventuras amorosas.

— Bem, temos um acordo sobre esta noite, correto? — ele murmurou. — Isso não irá afetar o nosso relacionamento profissional.

— De modo algum. — Ela pensava em pedir transferência, pois não podia imaginar-se trabalhando no hospital, sob a supervisão do homem com quem praticara jogos lascivos.

Parada ali, saciada e sem calcinha, Gina tinha de fazer uma pergunta, antes que os dois voltassem a ser formalmente o dr. Potter e a dra. Weasley.

— Por que não me deixa cuidar sozinha de um caso? Tenho experiência, como sabe, mas você me nega permissão para realizar cirurgias. Preciso conhecer seus planos para o tempo que me resta de residência médica.

Ele a olhou fixamente, enquanto ajeitava o colarinho da camiseta.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, não me faça falar de trabalho agora.

A reticência de seu orientador a aborreceu. Harry continuava enigmático quanto a decisões sobre a carreira dela, mas Gina era obrigada a confiar nele para o seu treinamento. Era injusto, e ela ainda tinha de sorrir, como a menina sonsa que todos a julgavam ser.

— Foi uma pergunta simples, Harry. Se vamos nos encontrar no hospital amanhã e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ao menos eu gostaria de saber o que esperar da minha carreira no futuro.

Harry já rumava para a porta de saída, sem atinar com o que dizer. Era por isso que evitava relacionamentos com colegas. Parecia que as mulheres não compreendiam que trabalho e lazer eram duas coisas diferentes. Gina não deveria ter trazido à tona o assunto da sua carreira, depois de despida e possuída sobre o carpete.

Claro, ele havia assediado a estagiária no hospital, quebrando suas próprias regras. E o argumento dela era válido, o que o tornou ainda mais contrariado.

— Gina... — Com pressa de chegar ao hospital, Harry reviu na lembrança a jovem atraente que gemia debaixo dele, falando seu nome.

A miniblusa só cobria parte dos seios, e o tecido não ocultava os mamilos excitados que o tentavam. A calcinha estampada com lábios vermelhos jazia em seu bolso, recordando-o de que Gina estava deliciosamente nua debaixo do short.

Se houvesse tempo, ele atacaria de novo, mostrando o vigor de seu desejo. Faria morada entre as pernas dela pela noite inteira, talvez todas as noites. Esfregou as mãos e acercou-se de Gina, empalmando-lhe os seios e depois passando os nós dos dedos sobre os mamilos. Teve de ignorar a nova ereção que o atormentou.

Lembrou-se de que se tratava de uma colega, uma doutora que não tinha vindo ao mundo somente para o seu prazer. Modulou a voz e concedeu:

— Muito bem. Não é hora de discutirmos isso, mas, já que insiste... O problema é que você não confia na sua própria habilidade. Não ficarei tranquilo se você conduzir uma cirurgia sem mim, até eu julgar que está pronta.

Baixou a mão até a virilha de Gina, como para provar seu domínio e poder. Havia sido honesto, porém, e agora esperava que ela concordasse.

— Como posso provar que estou pronta?

Harry recolheu as mãos e recuou. Aquele conceito de "estar pronta" era intangível, obscuro. Em algum momento, Gina simplesmente se tornaria capacitada como cirurgia, sem hesitar, sem pedir permissão para tratar de um paciente.

— Não sei — ele respondeu. — Pare de vacilar. Pare de esvoaçar em volta de todos, como um maldito pássaro.

Certamente, não foi a melhor escolha de palavras.

— Andar em volta? — Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Eu supunha que estava ajudando e que minha presença era bem-vinda no centro cirúrgico. — A raiva ficou evidente no tom da voz.

Harry recuou mais um pouco, sem idéia do que dizer. A excitação sexual lhe prejudicava a clareza de pensamento. Espantado, viu que Gina ousava apontar o dedo para ele.

— Esqueça, colega. Não vou me transferir nem me transformar numa enfermeira. Também não quero fazer parte do seu circo.

Circo? Era assim que Gina avaliava a noite de frenesi e êxtase?

— Não seja risível.

Ela resmungou e desviou os olhos dele.

— Quero ser alta, magra e sem sardas. Quero subir na vida e que as pessoas me levem a sério.

De imediato, Harry concluiu que, se Gina fosse uma mulher fria e controlada, ele jamais a teria desejado na cama. Gostava de seu brilho, do sorriso, da energia vital, de seu grande coração. E, que Deus o perdoasse, de seu incrível traseiro.

Mas Harry ignorava como convencê-la, desconhecia as palavras que tendiam a fazer uma mulher feliz. Embora praticar sexo fosse bom, ele privilegiava a profissão, como um viciado em trabalho. Percebeu que ficar com Gina o levaria a um relacionamento suicida. Tudo o que poderia fazer era dizer-lhe a verdade.

— Gina, você não é alta nem magra e tem sardas. Mas isso a torna incrivelmente sexy. Quanto a ser tomada a sério, deve começar por si própria. Tenha uma postura de médica. Ande pelo hospital com passos firmes, de nariz empinado. Com confiança e até um pouco de arrogância.

Atingida pelo conselho, Gina permaneceu calada, indo e vindo pela sala.

— Quando você duvida de si mesma, todos duvidam—completou Harry.

O olhar dela, triste e resignado, estava matando o dr. Potter. Ele já deveria ter saído para o hospital, onde tudo era simples e tudo fazia sentido. Precisava recolocar suas necessidades e desejos acima dos de Gina, a fim de firmar-se como estrela da cirurgia ortopédica.

— Bem, podemos discutir o assunto na segunda-feira. Marcaremos uma reunião para planejar o resto da sua residência. Convidaremos o dr. Sheinberg a participar. Que tal? — Céus! Com tudo isso, ele ainda se sentia vulnerável à marcante sensualidade de Gina.

— Ótimo — ela anuiu.

Harry teve um último minuto para estudar o luxuriante corpo dela, de cima a baixo.

— Tivemos bons momentos, Gina. Sinto muito pela interrupção.

Ela esperou o complemento da frase, algo como "Nós sairemos de novo, faremos tudo de novo e melhor". Nada. Harry apenas colheu o seu queixo, numa espécie de despedida.

— Obrigado. — Foi só o que falou.

— De nada. — Gina aceitou que o dr. Potter não fosse homem de palavras sofisticadas, e subitamente sentiu vontade de entregar-se a ele como uma bacante despudorada. — Pode me telefonar a qualquer hora — acrescentou num tom de mulher carente.

— Não podemos... — Harry começou e interrompeu-se. Percebeu que seu sorriso havia dado lugar a um olhar piedoso para Gina, que ela não merecia.

Era inteligente, com grau superior, bonita e sensual. Dispensava o sexo misericordioso que ele lhe proporcionara. Tinha entrado naquela aventura de olhos abertos, e saía dela com altivez, sem desvantagem.

-O pessoal do hospital vai ficar curioso com o que lhe aconteceu — disse Harry, fascinado com o brilho nos olhos de Gina.

— Não se preocupe, Harry. Esta noite nunca existiu.

**N/A: Olha só como Estou ficando boazinha, em um dia dois capítulos!**

**Mais isso é conseqüência de vcs, adoro seus comentários e sempre quero retribuir o carinho e dedicação de vcs, e cada dia mais feliz com a aceitação de vcs do meu projeto e da Dressa Potter.**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

No domingo, Harry deitou-se em sua toalha de praia, furioso consigo mesmo. Havia feito exatamente o contrário do que pretendia. Tinha magoado Gina.

Ela o fitara, na noite de sábado, com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos mel, úmidos de lágrimas contidas, empenhada em esquecer a noite de amor. O dr. Potter se sentira como o maior monte de lixo existente ao norte de Miami.

O encontro não transcorrera conforme seus planos. Harry se dispensara de gostar de Gina como pessoa. Pretendera manter com ela uma sessão de sexo informal, feito entre adultos liberais e emocionalmente distantes, sem gastar nenhum segundo em sentir-se culpado. Ou saudoso.

Saudoso de Gina, de seu riso, até de suas tolices. A decisão de seduzi-la fora tomada com base na luxúria, e isso o levara ao desastre.

Ao contrário dela, ele não era do tipo que se casava. Por isso, cortara os laços antes que o lado afetivo de Gina aflorasse. Ela devia ter-se magoado na noite de sábado, especialmente quando Harry atendera ao chamado do hospital. Mas, com certeza, superaria melhor o episódio do que se ele mantivesse um caso amoroso por meses, como estava tentado a fazer.

Harry ergueu os óculos escuros para o alto da cabeça e suspirou. Era fácil racionalizar os fatos, no entanto ainda se sentia um lixo. Tinha vontade de abrigar Gina nos braços e proporcionar a ela outra rodada de intimidade com o sujo cirurgião.

Rony, seu cunhado, estendido ao lado dele, tocou sua perna com o pé.

— Mais um pouco de surfe, Harry, e terei de ir embora. Hermione vai me esfolar o couro se eu não estiver lá antes de anoitecer, para ajudá-la com o bebê.

— Soa estranho — comentou Neville, rindo.

Harry forçou-se a se levantar da areia, onde jazia como um paciente debilitado. O sol já estava caindo, a anunciar o crepúsculo, e ele também queria surfar de novo.

Domando as ondas, poderia convencer-se de que tudo daria certo. Na segunda-feira, Gina retomaria o trabalho com altivez e maturidade, sem aquela volúpia estampada nos olhos castanhos. Piada. A luxúria vinha de si próprio, e ele é que a plantara nela. Após conhecer na prática a sensualidade de Gina, agora a queria mais e mais.

Mas não poderia tê-la. Ela era o tipo de mulher que o arrastaria para um abismo e tiraria seu controle. Isso não devia acontecer. Nunca.

Harry suspirou de novo, provocando a atenção de Rony.

— O que está havendo? Você parece uma adolescente.

Era uma comparação mortificante.

Neville fez sua toalha estalar no peito de Harry. Depois disse:

— A mim, parece paixão. O grande solteirão finalmente caiu por alguém. Quem é a moça, doutor?

— Não existe ninguém — respondeu Harry, apanhando a prancha.

Os dois amigos ficaram ainda mais curiosos.

— E para mim, está parecendo amor — emendou Rony. — Você se envolveu ou ela ainda ignora a sua existência?

Bem, ela não só sabia de Harry como tinha sentido sua virilidade nas profundezas do próprio corpo, até chegar a orgasmos entre gritos.

— Não é da conta de vocês — declarou o dr. Potter, rumando para a água.

Uma risada o seguiu. Rony bateu-lhe no ombro.

— Não deixe que Neville o aborreça. Ele só está provocando.

— Tudo bem. — Uma mulher não muito alta, cheia de vivacidade, é que o aborrecia, não Neville.

— Se quiser abrir-se, estou à disposição.

Chegaram à beira do mar e a água molhou os pés de Harry. Ele reconhecia que seu cunhado tentava ajudar, mas a última coisa que admitiria era que estava se apaixonando por Gina.

— Obrigado — murmurou e partiu na direção das ondas.

— Eu o vejo depois, na praia — gritou Rony.

Harry não tinha ido ao hospital naquele domingo, portanto não via Gina desde a despedida na noite anterior, quando a deixara na porta do prédio dela. Um pesado silêncio fora mantido durante o trajeto, e isso falava por si só. Diante da imaturidade da parceira, ele pensou em faltar ao trabalho na segunda.

— O que há para recear? Você está imaginando coisas — disse a si mesmo, enquanto surfava em ritmo cadenciado. Lançou um olhar até a praia. Os amigos estavam distantes. Assim, Harry ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos. Distraído, derivou para uma área considerada de risco.

A sensação de ameaça se concretizou de maneira inesperada, quando ele viu uma grande barbatana dorsal e cinzenta projetar-se da água, movendo-se depressa num indício de extrema agitação.

Não era um peixe qualquer, e sim um tubarão, da espécie agressiva que costumava rondar aquelas águas e atacava surfistas com poderosas dentadas.

Harry se concentrou nas manobras sobre a prancha, tentando distanciar-se do perigo, mas já não havia distância do animal. Um jorro de bile amargou sua boca, e mesmo assim ele gritou:

— Rony! Socorro!

Então a prancha foi puxada para baixo, junto com a perna de seu ocupante.

Gina estudava uma radiografia ao lado do dr. Bennett, o radiologista de plantão no turno da noite. Ao contrário do dr. Potter, o roliço profissional não a intimidava nem a tratava como uma assistente especial.

Claro, ela não havia dormido com o dr. Bennett e também não precisava ter pressa em fugir da saleta de radiografias.

— O que vê aqui, dra. Weasley? — O médico esperou que ela fizesse o diagnóstico.

Confiante, Gina deslizou a caneta pelo filme, que mostrava a perna de uma senhora idosa.

— Fratura em espiral na tíbia, fíbula quebrada e tendão comprometido na altura do tornozelo.

Aguardou a reação do radiologista, que meneou a cabeça em concordância. Ela sorriu, aliviada por haver alguém no hospital que testemunhasse sua capacidade profissional, em vez do comportamento estouvado.

— De quem é paciente? — perguntou.

— Do dr. Potter. Como está a agenda dele? A mulher precisa ser operada logo.

A agenda de Harry não era problema seu, mesmo porque pretendia manter a maior distância possível dele.

— Não faço idéia. Podemos transferir a paciente para o terceiro andar e esperar o dr. Potter.

Seu celular tocou. Gina se desculpou com o dr. Bennett por precisar atender, e ele saiu da sala com um aceno amistoso. Ela sentia dor de cabeça desde aquela manhã, em consequência da noite mal dormida, repleta de sonhos eróticos com Harry.

— É a dra. Weasley.

— Precisamos de ajuda na Emergência, doutora

Seu coração disparou graças à expectativa. Em seus plantões no setor de pronto-socorro, nunca demandavam a atuação de Gina, que permanecia só olhando, ganhando experiência. Agora, surgia a chance de provar capacidade, longe do olhar de censura do dr. Potter.

— Qual é o problema? — ela indagou à enfermeira, pelo telefone móvel.

— Surfista atacado por um tubarão. Hemorragia, possível choque, eventuais danos musculares e vasculares. A vítima está a caminho.

— Parece grave — Gina comentou. — Eu já vou.

Por sua mente, desfilaram as complicações que poderiam advir de uma mordida de tubarão na carne humana. Sem querer, pensou em Harry. Ele costumava surfar aos domingos e havia tirado o dia de folga.

Apressou-se ao longo do corredor. Seria uma espantosa coincidência tratar-se de Harry, que, em vez de praticar seu surfe, poderia estar "mergulhando" dentro de outra mulher ou fazendo compras na mercearia. Impossível que ele fosse a vítima, pois nem mesmo um tubarão atacaria o frio, inatingível dr. Potter. Ele daria um jeito de paralisar o agressor com um de seus olhares gelados.

Ainda assim, aumentou o ritmo das passadas, quase a correr.

Era ele. Com tanta gente no mar, naquela tarde, Harry é que fora atacado. Gina engoliu em seco. Ferimentos causados por tubarão eram geralmente horríveis, com grande perda de tecidos e até de membros inteiros. E pensar que, na véspera, ele a havia beijado, lambido e levado ao êxtase por duas vezes.

— Quarto três, doutora — informou a enfermeira de nome Shirley. — Acabaram de trazer o dr. Potter.

— Como ele está?—Ela recebeu da auxiliar um jaleco limpo e máscara protetora.

— Não sei. Ouvi dizer que perdeu muito sangue. Os paramédicos lhe dão assistência, no momento. O dr. Matthews está cuidando de um ataque cardíaco, portanto a senhora é a única médica disponível.

Ironia. Situado numa pequena cidade praiana como Acádia, o hospital mantinha aberta a emergência ortopédica nos domingos para braços fraturados de crianças. Dois médicos e três enfermeiras compunham toda a equipe.

Além de ser a menos qualificada para lidar com casos graves, Gina estava pessoalmente envolvida com o paciente. No mínimo estivera na noite anterior, quando Harry deixara claro que qualquer envolvimento ficaria fora de cogitação.

Respirando fundo a fim de estimular-se, ela acompanhou Shirley até o leito hospitalar. Dois paramédicos se inclinavam sobre Harry. O mais alto manifestou-se:

— Olá, doutora. Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

— Como vai, Ernie? — Durante seus plantões, Gina recorria com regularidade à dupla de enfermeiros categorizados. — Qual é o estado dele?

Ambos abriram espaço para ela olhar, e de imediato levou um choque na boca do estômago. Harry se encontrava inconsciente, o rosto muito pálido, a parte inferior da perna saturada de sangue.

— Ao menos, está estabilizado. Há cortes na mão direita, barriga e canela, mas ele não para de sangrar. Boa sorte, doutora.

Brent, o segundo paramédico, a informou dos batimentos cardíacos e da pressão arterial da vítima, antes de sair com o colega. Gina colocou luvas de látex e permitiu que a intuição, bem como seu treinamento, guiassem suas atitudes no quarto. Rapidamente, removeu a camiseta ensanguentada que cobria a perna de Harry. A ferida ainda sangrava, embora vagarosamente.

Era um fato encorajador que a porção inferior da perna contivesse o único ferimento sério. À primeira vista, não houvera uma perda significativa de tecido muscular. Gina relaxou, antes de perceber quanto estava tensa. Não tinha certeza de que pudesse lidar com um caso mais grave, mas daquelas feridas ela sabia tratar.

— Coloque-o no soro, Shirley. Ele precisa de uma injeção intravenosa e de tipagem do sangue. Vai necessitar de transfusão assim que parar de sangrar. — Notando a face pálida e os lábios arroxeados do paciente, acrescentou: — Ah, e coloque mais cobertores.

Gina rezava para que tudo desse certo. Antes do acidente, Harry se mostrava frio e controlador, mas capaz de excitá-la. Agora, estava fraco e vulnerável. Esquecida de que não eram nada um para o outro, teve vontade de afagar-lhe os cabelos e tocar seus lábios. Talvez parecesse um gesto profissional, sem compromisso.

— Estenda a manta — pediu Gina, tão logo Shirley acabou de introduzir uma agulha na veia de Harry. — Vou pegar solução salina para lavar o ferimento.

Talvez ela passasse por um batismo profissional, diante da perspectiva de ver seu jaleco todo manchado de sangue. Auscultou os pulmões de Harry com o estetoscópio e lançou mão da minilanterna a fim de verificar a dilatação das pupilas. Para isso, teve de aproximar-se e abrir com os dedos as pálpebras do paciente.

— Gina? — ele exprimiu-se em tom frágil. Tinha acordado, e ela se recriminou por sentir lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas que enxugou rapidamente, de costas, para que Harry não visse seu estado emocional.

— Sou eu — conseguiu dizer. — Relaxe enquanto acabamos de limpar você.

A enfermeira voltou com mais um cobertor.

— O sangue vai ser tipado, e a solução salina está a seu lado.

— Ótimo. — Gina passou a esfregar a perna de Harry, mas ele esticou a mão debilmente, tentando detê-la. — Mas... o que pretende?

— Onde está o dr. Sheinberg?

Obviamente, o dr. Potter não confiava nela e queria saber se um cirurgião mais experiente poderia atendê-lo. Era incrível como, mesmo ferido e semi-inconsciente, ele conseguia insultá-la.

Gina reprimiu a frustração.

— Provavelmente em casa, vendo televisão. Hoje está de folga.

— Então telefone para ele. Você não está preparada para cuidar sozinha do meu caso, nem para ser imparcial.

Caso Harry não sangrasse, ela vibraria um tapa naquele rosto emaciado. Era culpa dele que não estivesse pronta para lidar com casos graves, culpa dele que ficasse emocionalmente envolvida. Fazerem amor havia sido uma péssima idéia, e também fora Harry quem insistira.

A irritação de Gina teve de ser contida, sobretudo porque Shirley olhava e ouvia com interesse.

— Certamente sou qualificada para lhe fazer curativos, que é tudo do que precisa. — Sua compaixão e ternura evaporaram, e ela mudou de atitude. — Se você sente dor, podemos aplicar morfina.

Harry gemeu. Talvez a droga lhe melhorasse a disposição. Permanentemente. Gina tomou o gemido por um apelo e solicitou à enfermeira que trouxesse a morfina. De qualquer modo, o paciente precisaria dela quando Gina checasse as escoriações em busca de fragmentos ósseos ou musculares.

Não houve tempo, porém, para esperar o anestésico. Ela limpou as feridas com solução salina e constatou, assombrada, que areia e outros corpos estranhos surgiam em ritmo acelerado. Naquele momento, o fluxo de sangue tinha diminuído, e Gina pôde ver oito marcas perfurantes, em carreira na barriga dele, na forma de dentes de tubarão. A isso somavam-se lacerações no tornozelo e no pé.

Da ferida maior, ela retirou um fragmento de dente.

— O que está fazendo? — Os olhos de Harry a espiavam, desconfiados, mas, obviamente, ele estava mais calmo e relaxado, efeito da injeção endovenosa.

— Retirando um dente de tubarão da sua perna — Gina explicou.

— Ótimo — murmurou Harry, com voz pastosa. Depois, moveu a cabeça para frente e para trás, procurando achar o foco. — Sinto-me estranho. O que vocês me deram?

— Demos um analgésico forte.

— Não! Esses remédios me fazem mal.

— Shirley, prepare uma injeção antitetânica — pediu Gina, ignorando a reclamação do paciente. — Vou suturar os cortes e temos de nos prevenir contra infecções.

Muitos dos ferimentos só necessitavam de limpeza e pomada cicatrizante. Na barriga, o máximo que aconteceria era Harry ficar com uma cicatriz. Realmente, era um homem de sorte, porque o tubarão não lhe infligira danos sérios. Uma vez estancada a hemorragia, Gina acreditava que bastariam duas semanas para ele ficar novo em folha.

— Estou vendo duas de você, Gina — ele resmungou outra vez.

— É normal, como sabe. Feche os olhos, Harry.

— E ficar sem ver o seu rosto bonito?

Chocada pelo comentário, ela fez uma pausa no trabalho. Lembrou a si mesma que aquele homem estava fora de si, com tanta dor e drogas. Talvez não tivesse idéia do que falava.

Inevitavelmente, porém, Gina sentiu uma pontada de satisfação. "Bonita" soava melhor do que "esvoaçar como um maldito pássaro".

Terminado o procedimento com o bisturi, ela verificou a seringa que a enfermeira havia preparado.

—Ai! — Harry gritou quando Shirley lhe aplicou a vacina contra tétano.

— Não compreendo — disse a enfermeira. — O dr. Potter se queixa de uma simples injeção, mas tem buracos enormes na perna.

Gina sorriu para a auxiliar, de cabelos bem negros, agradeceu sua presença ali e perguntou dos filhos dela, já adolescentes. Soube que os jovens haviam montado uma banda musical de garagem.

— Obrigada de novo por ser tão eficiente, Shirley.

— Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, doutora.

— Você se importa de prestar mais atenção? — questionou Harry com petulância. Gina cobria com gaze o primeiro corte e visava o segundo, saltando aqueles menos graves.

— Tenho controle sobre o que faço, dr. Potter — ela respondeu, rilhando os dentes.

— Ah, agora sou o dr. Potter, não? Você me chamou de outro modo ontem à noite.

Teria escutado direito? Gina ergueu a cabeça e deparou com Shirley de boca aberta, a mesma boca que não calaria um boato daquela envergadura.

— É o efeito da morfina — ela afirmou com fingida firmeza. — Ele não sabe o que diz.

Mas Harry escutava bem, e com a voz cava articulou uma declaração:

— Desculpe-me se ofendi você. Foi sem intenção.

O constrangimento por ter Shirley como testemunha valia a pena, mesmo se Harry de fato não soubesse o que dizia. As mãos de Gina retomaram o trabalho, mais devagar, já que ela sentia um caroço na garganta.

— É difícil para mim me aproximar das pessoas — ele prosseguiu. — Se eu conseguir, será de você.

A perna de Gina moveu-se para trás e atingiu a mesinha metálica com enorme ruído, já que instrumentos e recipientes de vidro desabaram sobre o tampo. Terrível! Estaria voltando a ser um perigo ambulante? Atarantada, Gina fitou Harry e percebeu seus lábios crispados, tanto de dor como de contrariedade.

— Durma, Harry — ordenou.

Não desejava ouvir mais nada, nem que ele visse as incômodas lágrimas de volta aos seus olhos. Uma semente de esperança havia brotado de seu coração, mas isso era ruim. Lúcido e recuperado, Harry pisaria nesses sonhos.

Gina ignorou o olhar questionador de Shirley e mais uma vez pôs-se a trabalhar na perna do cirurgião acidentado. Se ele ficasse quieto, terminaria logo. Mas Harry não gostou da ordem. Começou a mostrar sinais de agitação. Tentou sentar-se na cama, e a enfermeira teve de segurá-lo com força. Harry também procurou tocar em Gina, que naquele instante suturava, com agulha e linha, dois pedaços de carne.

— Não é sua culpa — ele insistiu em falar, fechando os olhos por um momento —, e sim de meu pai. — Uma pausa, e Harry retomou o papel de sedutor barato. — Gosto muito dos seus cabelos.

Shirley reteve o riso com a mão na boca, e Gina ficou constrangida.

— Você é uma deusa. Gosto das suas tetas, do seu tra...

Ela cortou-lhe a fala em tom bastante acima do normal.

— Dê-lhe um sonífero, Shirley. Injetável. E providencie a remoção para um quarto. Irei lá em vinte minutos. — Reparou no short molhado de Harry. — Também é preciso tirar essa roupa ensopada.

— Você poderia tirar o meu short — propôs ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

— A enfermeira fará isso, enquanto eu me comunico com os seus parentes.

Harry balançou a cabeça como um maníaco.

— Faça você. Já me viu pelado antes.

Quanta discrição! Em trinta minutos, no máximo, a suculenta fofoca se espalharia pelo hospital com mais velocidade do que um vírus de origem asiática. Gina teve vontade de esconder-se debaixo da cama.

Rapidamente, ela terminou a última sutura e pediu a Shirley que se encarregasse do resto. Ansiosa por distanciar-se de Harry, lançou na bandeja a seringa do sonífero recém-aplicado. Encaminhou-se para a bendita e salvadora porta.

— Há alguém aguardando notícias suas na recepção? — Gina indagou ao paciente.

— Meus amigos. Eles devem estar preocupados. Pode lhes dizer que sobrevivi?

— Certo. Preciso ver se a bolsa de sangue para transfusão ficou pronta. Você permaneça deitado e tente dormir.

As pálpebras de Harry se fecharam, mas ele era duro na queda até ao enfrentar o sono.

— A doutora viu a mão dele? — perguntou a enfermeira, inquieta.

— Não. — Com rugas de preocupação na testa, Gina teve de voltar à beira do leito. A mão direita de Harry estava coberta de sangue debaixo de uma atadura improvisada.

Como podia não ter notado aquele ferimento? Ela repreendeu-se mentalmente por ser menos eficiente do que deveria. Tinha uma vaga memória das recomendações contidas no manual de procedimentos, o que a tornava ainda mais incompetente.

Mas o aborrecimento converteu-se em horror quando Gina examinou a mão machucada. Parecia que uma lixa grossa tinha sido passada vigorosamente na palma direita de Harry. Bem, a pele de tubarão lembrava muito a textura de uma lixa. O pior era que, no centro da mão, arqueando-se até o polegar, existia uma laceração profunda na carne.

— Oh, não! — ela exclamou.

— O que foi? — Shirley quis saber, estreitando os olhos. O coração de Gina naufragou na dor. Harry dormia profundamente.

— Parece que foram cortados alguns tendões e o nervo mediano da mão — ela diagnosticou.

— Mas tem cura, certo?

Gina meneou a cabeça, vacilante na confirmação. Além do coração, tinha o estômago dolorido de preocupação por Harry.

— Sim, porem existe a probabilidade de ele perder o controle completo dos movimentos do polegar e do indicador.

Seria uma inconveniência para qualquer pessoa. Para um cirurgião, representaria o fim da carreira.

**N/A: Bom Eu poderia deixar vcs sem o próximo capitulo... mas como eu sou boazinha postarei mais um!**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Gina permaneceu em silêncio por um minuto, olhando a mão de Harry. Talvez estivesse errada em seu diagnóstico. Gostaria de estar. Com nervosismo, repetiu o exame, que confirmou a conclusão inicial.

Não só o tendão do polegar direito estava seccionado, como o corte era extenso o suficiente para atingir também os dois tendões do indicador, bem como o nervo mediano.

— Shirley, localize o dr. Williams, por favor. — Referia-se ao especialista em mãos, com o qual cruzara algumas vezes. — O dr. Potter precisa entrar em cirurgia. Vou entalar os dedos dele até que o colega chegue.

Trabalhando rápido, Gina imobilizou os dedos comprometidos, mas sua mente também estava acelerada. O que iria dizer a Harry? Ele nem se moveu enquanto ela aplicava a tala e envolvia a mão com uma compressa de gelo, a fim de estancar o sangue na área. Shirley tinha ido telefonar, e assim Gina viu-se sozinha com o paciente.

Seus olhos se concentraram na face dele, que parecia mais pálida em comparação com os cabelos negros. A boca ligeiramente aberta indicava um sono pouco reparador. Ela avançou e afagou-lhe a cabeça. A testa estava úmida.

— Doutora... — O retorno de Shirley fez Gina recolher sua mão tão depressa que ela de novo bateu na mesinha de instrumental. Suspirou, percebendo-se incapaz de um comportamento racional na presença de Harry, acordado ou dormindo.

— Sim? — Gina pigarreou, clareando a garganta. — Há alguma chance de você não ter ouvido o que ele disse?

— Sinto muito — respondeu a enfermeira. — Escutei tudo perfeitamente, mas a minha boca ficará fechada, se é o que deseja.

— Obrigada, Shirley. E o dr. Williams?

— Logo estará a caminho, embora tenha problemas em casa. Crianças com catapora, a mulher fora, fazendo compras. Vai chamá-la de volta pelo celular e então virá, o que pode levar uns quarenta minutos.

— Tudo bem. Não chega a ser uma emergência, desde que o dr. Potter se mantenha estável.

Nem a tala, nem os curativos, nem o olhar terno de Gina curariam Harry. Só uma cirurgia reduziria os danos na mão, e ainda assim era remota a possibilidade de que recuperasse todas as funções na área afetada.

Mais provavelmente, ele teria a mobilidade prejudicada e problemas pelo resto da vida, com artrite e inflamação. No pior cenário, o polegar e o indicador não mais se dobrariam, devido à perda de sensibilidade.

No corredor, Gina sentiu o estômago revirado, embora estivesse certa de ter agido com competência no caso de Harry. Havia feito os curativos na perna e preparado a mão para o dr. Williams examinar.

Porquê, então, experimentava aquele mal-estar? Isso começava pelo fato de que seus sentimentos para com o dr. Potter eram confusos, e terminava pelo medo de que o brilhante cirurgião nunca mais pudesse exercer seu talento.

Um arrepio a tomou, seguido de um longo suspiro.

Na sala de espera, ela deparou com alguns bebês chorando, diversos idosos e uma família sentada junta, solenemente. Gina julgou que eram parentes da pessoa infartada da qual o dr. Matthews vinha cuidando.

Também ocupavam a sala dois homens atléticos, em short de banho e camiseta, da mesma idade de Harry. Ela os abordou.

— Vieram aqui por causa do dr. Potter?

— Sim. — O homem louro levantou-se da cadeira. — Como ele está?

— Bem. — Gina notou alívio no rosto dos dois. — Perdeu muito sangue, mas os ferimentos na perna não foram graves. Nem artérias, nem músculos sofreram danos.

Gina fez uma pausa, depois decidiu falar resumidamente do problema da mão e da necessidade de cirurgia, qualificada como de rotina.

Era verdade. Harry não correria perigo em função do procedimento, porém ela omitiu detalhes.

— Obrigado pelas informações, doutora. Sou Rony Prewett, cunhado de Harry. Eu estava perto da água quando tudo aconteceu, mas não vi o acidente, só Harry voltando à praia, sangrando muito. — Apontou o dedo para seu colega moreno. — Este é Neville Longbotom, um bom amigo.

— Prazer em conhecê-los. Sou a dra. Weasley. — Gina distraiu-se com um movimento na porta de entrada do hospital. Uma jovem morena entrou gritando e correu até os dois rapazes, lançando-se contra eles, em lágrimas.

— Está tudo bem, Hermione. Harry vai se recuperar.

Neville dirigiu a Gina um olhar complacente.

— É a mulher de Rony. Irmã de Harry.

Ela foi devidamente apresentada e se acalmou. Vestia short curto e um _top _de biquíni, e calçava sandálias de praia. Alta e magra, era tão bronzeada que Gina sentiu-se uma Branca de Neve. Forçou-se a sorrir diante das indagações de Hermione sobre o estado de saúde do irmão.

— E você pode desistir de surfar. — Ela apontou o dedopara o marido.

— Não exagere — pediu Rony.

O encontro tornou-se desconfortável para Gina. Ocorreu-lhe que existiam razões válidas para não se envolver com colegas de trabalho. O que diriam os três visitantes se contasse que havia passado parte da noite com Harry? A noite inteira, se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

— Como ele está dormindo — avisou —, não recomendo visitas. Vamos marcar uma cirurgia, mas ainda não sei para quando. Deixem um número de telefone, e a recepcionista entrará em contato. Também poderá chamá-los assim que dr. Potter acordar. Por enquanto, descansem em casa.

O tom firme do conselho a surpreendeu. Estava sendo totalmente profissional.

Depois que os visitantes partiram, Gina voltou à ala de traumatismos e deparou com o dr. Williams no corredor. Normalmente comunicativo, ele se mostrava sério e cofiava o queixo, o que não era bom sinal. Já teria examinado o paciente?

Ao se cumprimentarem, Gina pediu desculpas por incomodá-lo. Metade de seu tempo como residente parecia destinado a interpretar o que pensavam e sentiam os médicos da equipe.

— Foi uma semana difícil — explicou o dr. Williams. — Os meninos doentes, minha mulher presa em casa, geladeira vazia. Assim, ela saiu para fazer compras, hoje, e não gostou de ser chamada de volta. Eu, ao contrário, apreciei o fato de ela sair um pouco e melhorar seu humor.

Gina sabia que o dr. Williams era um homem caseiro, dedicado à família.

— Mas você pode, na volta, parar numa mercearia e levar pão, leite, cereais e outras guloseimas para casa.

— Boa idéia. Também preciso contratar logo uma empregada que lave roupa. Estou usando as mesmas meias há três dias! Então, qual é o seu problema?

Marchando ao lado do cirurgião até o quarto de Harry, Gina o colocou a par de tudo. O dr. Williams balançou a cabeça, com a expressão ainda mais séria.

— É o que eu não gostaria de ouvir — disse, compungido.

— Ele já sabe?

— Não. — Ela mordiscou o lábio, aflita ao imaginar a reação de Harry à novidade.

— Vamos fazer o que for possível, certo?

Harry escutou vozes a murmurar ao lado da cama de hospital. Sua perna doía muito e a mão direita parecia insensível. Balançou a cabeça em busca de clareza. Olhou em torno e viu que estava na Emergência. Fazia sentido, depois de lutar com um tubarão e perder. O golpe, a mordida, vieram-lhe à mente ainda turvada.

Lembrou-se de estar deitado de costas, observando os olhos castanhos de Gina, que se concentravam em sua perna. Depois, nada. Somente o sono e o esquecimento. Deviam ter-lhe dado um sonífero forte, além do anestésico. Como era sensível a tais medicamentos, sentia-se agora como se um caminhão o tivesse atropelado, em acréscimo ao acidente no mar.

Mike Williams tomou posição, secundado por Gina.

— Ei, Harry, soube que você viveu uma aventura memorável e vim visitá-lo pessoalmente — ele gracejou, enquanto retirava as mantas e o lençol que cobriam a perna do colega.

— Não é nenhuma aventura ser atacado por um tubarão — contrapôs Harry, forçando um sorriso. Ele notou que Gina o observava fixamente e logo entendeu por quê. Não vestia nada além da bata hospitalar, que lhe deixava o torso e o ventre à mostra. Mais um pouco, e sofreria um grande constrangimento.

Harry tinha problemas suficientes, no momento, para acrescentar à lista uma ereção fora de hora. Tivera sonhos com Gina, vendo-a nua em sua cama, deliciosamente sensual. Abominava, porém, o fato de que ela pudesse excitá-lo a distância, enquanto ele flanava pela inconsciência.

Também detestava ficar deitado de costas. Como os pacientes em geral suportavam isso? Para ele, era igual a jazer no mármore frio de um necrotério.

— Ajudem-me a levantar — suplicou, rolando cuidadosamente o lençol sobre o tronco, a fim de prever uma exposição embaraçosa.

Ao procurar a barra de apoio, Harry espantou-se: sua mão direita estava envolta numa tala com bolsa de gelo, que lhe caiu no colo com o movimento.

— Droga! Tirem essa coisa gelada de cima de mim!

Ele visava Mike, não Gina. Mas ela se mexeu primeiro, e subitamente as delicadas mãos pousaram em seu ventre. Não na barriga, porém mais abaixo, onde a compressa havia parado. Sem nada mais para cobri-lo do que a fina bata de papeis Gina percebeu o membro viril parcialmente rígido. Quase o tocou na manobra para retirar a bolsa.

Foi humilhante. Embora parecesse fria e eficiente, no papel de uma imperturbável profissional, Harry se preocupou com o que ela iria pensar. Não queria que Gina se considerasse a responsável pelo estado alterado de sua libido.

— Ponham um cobertor! — ele exigiu.

Mike e Gina trocaram um olhar.

— É como dizem — falou o dr. Williams. — Os médicos são os piores pacientes. Pare um minuto, Harry, para eu poder examiná-lo.

Gina estendeu a manta dos joelhos para cima, e mais uma vez seus dedos tocaram o peito de Harrry. Com o corpo dela inclinado sobre ele, o suave perfume, as curvas marcantes, Harry desistiu de reprimir sua excitação.

— Então, como vai a minha perna? E por que a mão está entalada?

Naquela altura, ele já conseguia pensar claramente e desconfiou de que estivesse com problemas. Sentira os dentes do tubarão rasgar-lhe a pele. Desconhecia ainda a extensão dos ferimentos.

— A perna está bem — informou Gina. — Oito cortes profundos, que eu suturei, e diversas lacerações. Não haverá dificuldade na recuperação, se você mantiver a perna imóvel. Em sete dias, poderemos tirar os pontos.

Tudo soou nervoso e pouco natural, menos profissional do que ela desejaria.

— E o que me deu para tomar? Sou sensível a analgésicos.

— Morfina — Gina respondeu, ruborizada.

Uma terrível suspeita dominou Harry. Suspeita que explicaria o óbvio desconforto dela à beira de seu leito.

— Enquanto estava sedado, eu disse alguma coisa que não devia?

O rubor de Gina se acentuou. Não era preciso mais.

_**Droga!**_Ele havia falado bobagem, mas seu cérebro se recusava a lembrar-se das palavras. Um véu nebuloso lhe cobria a mente.

— Acho que não — ela murmurou, desviando o olhar.

Declaração insuficiente para Harry se assegurar. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar o que podia ter dito.

Sua atenção se desviou para o exame que Mike lhe fazia na mão. A expressão do colega não era das mais reconfortantes.

— O que há de errado com a minha mão? — Agitou-se. — Pensei que só a tivesse arranhado.

Mike Williams nada adiantou, enquanto recolocava a tala. Depois, ergueu seu olhar e encontrou o de Harry.

— Mike, diga logo o que está havendo.

— Você teve tendões e o nervo mediano seccionados. Necessita de cirurgia.

Quando criança, Harry fora empurrado pelo pai e caíra sobre a mesa da cozinha. Tivera de forçar todo o ar para fora dos pulmões, o que o deixara zonzo e desorientado.

Agora, a sensação era semelhante.

Como cirurgião ortopédico, ele sabia muito bem o que significavam os danos na mão. Impaciente, tentou mexer e dobrar cada dedo. O polegar e o indicador não se moveram.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Harry passou a movimentar os dedos da mão esquerda, como se avaliasse a dimensão da fatalidade que o atingira.

Se perdera parte dos movimentos da mão direita, como poderia operar? Seu desânimo era evidente quando Mike lhe tocou o peito.

— Calma. Vamos prepará-lo para a cirurgia reconstitutiva e deixá-lo em forma.

Pela primeira vez, Harry compreendeu por que certos pacientes olhavam para ele com absoluta aversão. A voz aveludada e tranquila de Mike despertou-lhe a vontade de saltar no pescoço do colega e estrangulá-lo. Calma? Como ter calma quando sua vida ficava em ruínas?

Então, deparou com Gina, e o que viu no olhar dela era muito pior. Chamava-se compaixão, ou algo que ele vira uma única vez em toda a existência: piedade. Foi o que seus vizinhos manifestaram por sua mãe ao saberem que o marido, pai de Harry, a espancava e humilhava.

Só que, agora, ele passava por um momento pior. Encolheu-se na cama, inconformado. Para um homem que exigia, de si e dos outros, obediência a seus comandos, a nova realidade ganhava cores sinistras.

Harry rezou mentalmente para que Gina deixasse o quarto. A piedade dela o deixava tão paralisado quanto o polegar ferido.

**N/A: Bom dois capítulos para tentar compensar o tempo que eu não postei já que esteve uma loucura aqui por causa do final de ano, espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo final de ano e que tenham aproveitado muito e que este novo ano seja melhor do que o anterior!**

**Eis minha questão: O que vai acontecer agora com o relacionamento do Harry e da Gina? **

**Estão curiosos? Mais 5 comentários e terão mais um capitulo postado.**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Três dias mais tarde, Gina estava sentada em seu carro, defronte ao condomínio de Harry, e ligava para Luna pelo celular.

— Não posso continuar, amiga. Ele vai odiar a minha presença enquanto se recupera. Sofreu um ataque de tubarão, por todos os santos! Acho que vou voltar e enviar apenas um cartão.

Não seria um cartão pronto, impresso com alguma frase animadora, mas outro em que ela escreveria:

_**Convalesça logo da mordida de tubarão. Assinado: Sua colega de uma noite de amor.**_

— Nas atuais circunstâncias, Gina, seria deselegante enviar um cartão — disse Luna, horrorizada.

De qualquer modo, Gina já se sentia deselegante.

— Certo, mas Harry vai me expulsar de casa.

— Então, ou vá embora ou entre de uma vez. Detalhe: ele está arriscado a perder os movimentos da mão direita, porém ainda tem os do resto do corpo.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que você deve relaxar e aproveitar.

Luna tomava as coisas muito simples. Para Gina, Harry não queria mais nada com ela. Nem sexo, nem conversa, nem encontros furtivos. Apenas sob o efeito da morfina ele exprimira a vontade de agarrá-la.

— Vale a pena tentar, não? — insistiu Luna e, em seguida, desligou.

Gina achou que a colega pediatra poderia ter razão. Afinal, tinha se deslocado até aquele bairro distante, sem telefonar antes, na esperança de ser bem recebida por Harry. No mínimo, ele iria querê-la na cama de novo. Ou pela primeira vez, já que no sábado os jogos eróticos haviam sido praticados sobre o carpete da entrada e da sala.

Sentiu-se frágil como nos tempos da faculdade. Ninguém acreditava que ela se tornasse uma boa médica, exceto seu pai. Mas possuía um pendor, natural ou induzido, para cuidar de gente doente. Por isso, queria passar alguns momentos com Harry, verificando se ele estava realmente bem.

Caso surgisse um clima para sexo, durante a visita, nenhum problema. Era adulta, liberada, facilmente excitável, e necessitava de combustível para seus sonhos lascivos, pelos próximos anos.

Lembrou-se do que ele dissera: se conseguisse aproximar-se de alguém, seria dela. Aflita com a própria aparência, deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos e verificou se não existiam manchas na calça jeans. Ocorreu-lhe que a roupa serviria bem ao desejo de Harry, de vê-la numa calça de cintura baixa. Aquela não era tão baixa assim, mas lhe assentava bem e, para variar, destacava ainda melhor a curva provocante das nádegas. A camiseta de algodão era igualmente justa, e Gina a escolhera pensando no efeito terapêutico que teria sobre o paciente.

As notícias a respeito da cirurgia de Harry ficaram dentro do esperado. O dr. Mike Williams havia pinçado os tendões cortados, dois do dedo indicador direito, um do polegar, que tinham se retraído para dentro do antebraço, junto com o nervo mediano. Religara tudo o que fora possível, graças ao uso de microscópio. A intervenção podia ser considerada uma façanha, mas os resultados eram imprevisíveis.

Gina determinou-se a não tocar no assunto. Estava ali como amiga ou amante, não como médica. Harry precisava de distração, e se isso envolvesse sexo, ela não diria "não".

Ao sair do carro, tentou imaginar o que ocorreria se fosse ela a perder as funções em uma das mãos. A medicina não lamentaria essa perda. Mas Harry era um cirurgião brilhante e amava a profissão.

Além da dor, devia estar sentindo frustração e medo.

Gina poderia mostrar-se dócil, tomar conta dele e ajudá-lo na recuperação. Poderia conceder-lhe um orgasmo, se Harry quisesse.

Tocou a campainha, e uma mulher de seus cinquenta anos, alta e magra, atendeu à porta, exibindo um sorriso.

— Em que posso ser útil?

Com essa, Gina não contava. Deduzira que Harry estaria sozinho em casa, por ter deixado o hospital na véspera.

— Olá. — Inquieta, passou a mão na nuca. — Sou Gina Weasley, uma... amiga... colega do dr. Potter. Gostaria de vê-lo.

— Pois não, entre — disse a outra. — Ele está na sala de televisão. E eu sou Lilian Potter, a mãe dele.

Gina inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento. A sra. Potter conservava um forte sotaque italiano e tinha um sorriso acolhedor. Ela sussurrou, quase no ouvido da visitante:

— Meu filho vai apreciar sua visita. Desde que foi ferido, você sabe, ele anda triste e rabugento.

Era fácil prever que Harry não teria paciência para depender dos outros. Gina seguiu a sra. Potter casa adentro, esperando que ela soubesse o que fazia. Na porta da saleta, ambas ouviram um feio xingamento de Harry.

— O que houve? — perguntou Lilian.

— Derrubei no chão o maldito controle remoto e agora não consigo pegá-lo.

— Harry, modere sua linguagem, porque você tem visita.

O desbocado cirurgião encontrava-se estirado no sofá, meio de lado, com as pernas estendidas até o braço do móvel. As feridas na perna estavam bem protegidas por ataduras, enquanto a mão direita mostrava-se não só envolta como apoiada numa tipóia.

Ele parecia beligerante, mesmo após saudar Gina com certa efusão.

— Não preciso de babá por aqui — disse à mãe, que resignadamente saiu depois de recolher uma bandeja com suco, café e biscoitos, já em parte consumidos.

— Quis ver pessoalmente como você está passando — afirmou Gina, um tanto receosa. — Pode contar com a ajuda de uma amiga.

— Mamãe quer que eu coma e beba o tempo todo.

Lilian ainda se postava na soleira da porta, observando o filho.

— Muito obrigada, senhorita. Certamente Harry irá apreciar uma conversa com alguém mais do que sua velha mãe.

— Não há de quê. —- Viu que a senhora se distanciava da saleta, e então dirigiu-se a Harry: — Sua mãe é muito gentil.

— É uma dama — ele reforçou. — Mas está me pondo maluco.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa? — Gina devolveu-lhe o controle remoto resgatado do chão. — Mais suco ou café?

_**Precisa de mim?**_

Caso se tratasse de outra pessoa, ela perguntaria a respeito dos ferimentos, das sensações, dos receios, e exprimiria seus votos de breve restabelecimento. Instintivamente, Gina sabia que isso apenas irritaria Harry. Assim, esforçou-se para ser alegre e objetiva.

— Seus cabelos... — começou. Normalmente impecável, o dr. Potter exibia uma cabeleira desgrenhada, como se tivesse lutado para usar o pente com a mão esquerda, sendo destro.

— Por Deus, você não deve me mimar — ele rugiu.

— Não era em mimar você que eu estava pensando...

Harry captou a insinuação, como ela esperava que acontecesse.

— No quê, então? — Fez-se de desentendido.

— Você ficará de licença médica por uma semana ou duas. — Ela sentou-se numa poltrona, encarando o convalescente com firmeza.

— E daí?

— Daí que ninguém vai notar qualquer tensão entre nós. — Gina forçou as palavras entre seus lábios trêmulos, sentindo o calor do desejo fluir no meio das pernas. — Daí que podemos ter mais noites juntos, sem problemas. Até que um de nós não queira mais.

Aquilo tinha sido inesperado. Harry ficara nervoso ao deparar com Gina entrando na saleta de televisão, atrás de sua mãe. Surpreendera-se com o estranho sentimento de saudade que o dominara.

Em seguida viera a raiva por ela ter invadido a privacidade de um inválido, como se julgava. Não precisava de Gina Weasley e de suas tentações, agora que perdera a sensibilidade na mão. Por mais que praguejasse ou tentasse ignorar o fato, provavelmente nunca mais poderia operar de novo.

Recordou-se da frase do dr. Mike Williams sobre uma eventual recuperação dos movimentos após semanas de cuidados e meses de fisioterapia. No mínimo, reaprenderia a abotoar a própria camisa e a erguer um copo sem ajuda. Já suas habilidades motoras finas, que lhe permitiriam empunhar um bisturi ou mesmo escrever, dificilmente voltariam.

Mas Gina, a doce e sensual Gina, com seu corpo quente e sedutor, estava a seu alcance. Existiam ainda muitas práticas eróticas que Harry poderia exercitar com ela. Não daquela maneira, porém, com a mão direita inutilizada e o antebraço na tipóia. Gostaria de apresentar-se inteiro, saudável, a fim de retomar os jogos perigosos da paixão. Perigosos porque poderia cair de amores pela estagiária.

Ele apoiou os pés no chão, contendo um gemido de dor quando a perna ferida tocou o carpete. A pele sob as bandagens cocava, os músculos ardiam. Era menos penoso ficar sentado no sofá, e foi o que Harry fez.

— Não estou pronto para isso, no momento, mas em duas semanas voltaremos a conversar.

A saia que Gina usava ficara repuxada, na poltrona em frente. Ela parecia ter-se esquecido de fechar as pernas, e uma parte das coxas estavam visíveis para o convalescente, bem como uma nesga da calcinha branca. Seria uma provocação intencional?

— Não quero esperar duas semanas — Gina disse, com os olhos bem brilhantes.

Nem a excitação de Harry poderia suportar a espera.

— Qual é a estampa desta vez? — Ele apontou para os joelhos dela. — Flores? Corações?

— Olhos de boi — Gina informou sorrindo.

O pouco controle que restava ao dr. Potter esvaiu-se. Ela estaria sugerindo alvos? Pequenos círculos em torno de seus pontos mais erógenos?

— Mostre-me.

— Não! E sua mãe?

— Deve ter saído para fazer compras. Os desenhos estão na frente ou atrás?

— Ambos.

— Vire-se e deixe-me ver suas nádegas. — A perna latejante não impediu a ereção do membro de Harry, que se julgou um tarado.

Não obstante, Gina levantou-se, suspirou e começou a lidar com os botões da saia, trabalho demorado por causa de seus quadris cheios. Por fim, suspendeu a peça de roupa até a cintura, dobrou um joelho e exibiu-se para Harry, mudo e perturbado.

Ele adorou que Gina tivesse dado início às brincadeiras voluptuosas. Sinalizou para que ela se aproximasse e cingiu com a mão esquerda uma parte das nádegas expostas, bem em cima de um olho de boi. Depois, deu uma leve palmada no local.

Chocada, Gina quis protestar, mas sentiu um novo fluxo de calor no alto das pernas e desistiu. O dedo de Harry pressionou o centro de um olho de boi. Ele a desejava ardentemente, sonhava em sugar a estampa circular sobre sua fenda, porém a perna doeu, a mão direita latejou, o que o pôs furioso com a própria fragilidade. Voltou a reclinar-se no sofá, frustrado.

Gina recompôs-se e ocupou outra vez a poltrona, cuidando de fechar as pernas sem bater na mesinha.

— Por que sempre falamos do meu corpo? — indagou.

Porque Harry estava obcecado. Porque as curvas de Gina, dignas de um mestre da pintura italiana, preenchiam todos os seus sonhos de amor, sexo e prazer.

— Do que mais podemos conversar? Você apareceu aqui para me oferecer seu corpo, sem compromisso, pelas próximas semanas.

Ela ficaria ruborizada de ira se seu rosto já não estivesse corado de tensão sexual.

— Você me deixa desconfortável, Harry, e não gosto disso. Por que é sempre tão rasteiro, tão cioso de estar no comando de tudo?

Confuso com a manifestação de amor-próprio de Gina, ele caiu numa espécie de limbo no qual se mesclavam a volúpia, a dor física e o remorso.

— Não pretendi aborrecê-la. Até agora, os comentários que fiz ou as atitudes que tomei foram destinados a excitar você.

— Ficaria mais excitada se fosse brindada com um pouco de romantismo, Harry. Chama-se flerte ou namoro, sabia?

Ele poderia ter dado de ombros, mas se sentiu verdadeiramente culpado. Era um monstro controlador, enquanto Gina não desejava apenas seu corpo, mas ele inteiro, incluindo o coração e a alma.

Um caso amoroso não era o bastante para ela, embora se portasse como uma distribuidora de prazer. No entanto, se houvesse se apaixonado por Harry, teria o coração esmagado como uma laranja na máquina de fazer suco.

A não ser que o convencesse a abrir-se para um real relacionamento. A não ser que pudesse lhe tocar a alma, escondida atrás do orgulho, atrás da pose de orientador de estagiários. Aquele seria o Harry que adorava crianças e sofria com a dor de seus pacientes idosos, o Harry com que ela sonhava, em troca apenas de um pouco de atenção.

— Sabe? Mudei de idéia — anunciou Gina, certa de que o caminho até o coração do dr. Potter não se encontrava em sua calcinha. Num assomo de auto-estima, exigia uma pitada de ternura no relacionamento com ele.

Havia sido difícil decidir, ali, em território estranho, mas também se julgava forte o bastante para resistir à paixão ou aos instintos.

— Mudou de idéia sobre o quê? — Intrigado, Harry recuou sobre o sofá.

— Acho uma má idéia continuarmos com o nosso caso. Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui, enquanto você está se restabelecendo, e tirar vantagem da sua fragilidade.

Gina esticou o braço e pousou a mão no joelho dele, num gesto consolador. Em segundos, notou a pronunciada ereção de Harry. Não tinha sido intencional. Em sã consciência, ela já não poderia agir em função das sensações físicas.

— Você queria uma só noite, e eu deveria ter respeitado isso — prosseguiu. — Não é justo forçar uma continuidade na nossa relação. Peço desculpas.

— Perdão, não entendi. — Ele estava boquiaberto.

Gina experimentou alívio. Não se considerava uma mulher fatal que seduzia homens aqui e ali, visando a auto-satisfação.

Deixara-se levar pelo charme de Harry e pelos conselhos de Luna, mas a verdade é que vivia feliz como médica dedicada e cirurgia em treinamento, como amiga sincera e pessoa confiável.

— Mal posso acreditar que eu tenha resolvido assim — ela acrescentou. — Fico contente por ter parado em tempo.

A reação de Harry foi característica. A sunga se estufou, sob a pressão, e as veias das têmporas latejaram. Parecia um cachorro de rua, vítima de um chute, e mesmo assim se apegava ao poder dos sentidos, mostrando total descrença quanto às palavras de Gina.

— Se prefere uma relação platônica, — ele contrapôs — podemos tentar ser bons amigos. Somos colegas de trabalho, e é impraticável pensar em completa indiferença, mas eu adoraria que me considerasse uma pessoa grata e leal.

— Amigos cuidam um do outro, como sabe. Há algo que eu possa fazer por você? — disse ela em tom suave. Algo que não envolvesse jogos eróticos, claro.

Abstinência sexual não era o que Gina tinha em mente ao se dirigir à casa de Harry, e sim duas semanas de contorções na cama, que pudessem levar a um relacionamento afetivo, acima da atração física que os unia.

O dr. Potter olhou para Gina, tentando vê-la como simples amiga.

— Não, não preciso de nada.

— Está bem.

Decidida a não cometer nenhum erro, colaborar na recuperação de Harry e não levantar a saia na presença dele, sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado. Passou a relatar seu dia, os casos que havia acompanhado no hospital, enquanto Harry guardava silêncio, franzia a testa ou resmungava.

Ao ouvir barulho na porta de entrada, ela foi à cozinha ajudar Lilian com as sacolas de compras. Imaginou que, do sofá, Harry admirava seu traseiro e tecia fantasias com a calcinha estampada.

**N/A: Gina bem decidida nesse capitulo, e Harry bem burro por sinal!**

**E ai gostaram deste capitulo? Bom vocês sabem como funciona, 5 comentários e um capitulo novo!**


	11. Capitulo X

**Capítulo X**

Harry observou Gina rebolar até a cozinha como se fosse a dona do lugar. Tudo nela lhe lembrava o sábado de delírio e a visão que tivera de suas nádegas.

Conseguiriam ser apenas amigos? Em um minuto, ela propusera um caso sem barreiras. No outro, havia decretado o fim do caso. Ele julgava impossível conviver com Gina só como colega. Havia desejado a estagiária somente para uma coisa. Tivera êxito, e isso bastava.

Ou não? Harry vestiu a carapuça de mentiroso até para si mesmo.

Ele também queria algo mais, sem ainda saber o quê. Mas certamente não era uma relação platônica, com Gina ajudando-o, trocando os curativos, incentivando-o a exercitar a mão.

Aquele seria seu lado de médica, preocupada com o conforto de um paciente. Ainda que ela se limitasse a fazer-lhe companhia, Harry já contava com a mãe para isso. Gina não poderia esconder o fato de que era mulher, e das mais tentadoras.

A despeito de haver decretado o fim de seu caso com ele, ela continuava sendo sexualmente sugestiva. Como encarnaria o papel de uma freira? Harry podia vê-la na cozinha, falando com sua mãe e arrumando um pacote de café na despensa.

Nenhum estranho havia mexido na despensa antes, e ele sentiu-se invadido, violado, enquanto Gina tomava conhecimento do conteúdo do móvel: arroz, cereais, diversas latas, muitos temperos.

— Mãe, pode me dar um copo d'água? — elevou a voz, enciumado.

Foi um bom plano para quebrar a festa das mulheres. Mas coube a Gina atender ao pedido, ao lhe trazer um copo com bastante gelo.

— Obrigado. — Harry bebeu a água na frente dela.

— De nada. — Gina manteve-se de pés juntos, como se protegendo. Mas, de repente, levou os dedos aos cabelos de Harry, e os seios cálidos, mal contidos na camiseta, roçaram o peito dele.

— Que droga você está fazendo?

— Havia um inseto na sua cabeça. — Como prova, ela o mostrou, preso entre o polegar e o indicador.

Com a mão esquerda, Harry espanou a camisa e o short.

— Você me fez derramar água.

— Perdão. Se me levar ao seu quarto, posso ajudá-lo a trocar de roupa.

Mais uma proposta insinuante, sem dúvida. O cérebro e a genitália do dr. Potter reagiram na hora, mas Gina pestanejou com absoluta inocência. Ele estivera sonhando, como no hospital sob o efeito de drogas, ou ela realmente se esfregara em seu corpo?

— Costumo trocar de roupa sozinho.

— Tem certeza? Com a mão e a perna feridas... Olhe, não há problema para mim. Já vi você pelado.

Outra vez, não houve sinal de que Gina o provocava. Mostrava-se amistosa, eficiente, abnegada... e completamente alheia ao conteúdo sensual da situação.

— Está bem. Vá na frente.

Com o braço esquerdo, Harry acenou indicando o caminho. Não perderia por nada a visão, ainda que breve, dos glúteos salientes de Gina. Ao cruzarem o corredor interno, até a passagem inclinada que dava acesso ao quarto, ele novamente pensou em dar àquela mulher um tratamento não-platônico. Duas vezes ao dia. Por tempo indeterminado.

Ao mesmo tempo, desejou que ela fosse embora. Preferia ficar sozinho, em paz, a suportar o olhar de piedade que a visitante não conseguia disfarçar.

Pouco mais tarde, Gina retornou à cozinha, satisfeita com sua conduta. Estava dando certo. Havia controlado sua fome por Harry, tratando-o como um paciente comum.

— Ainda quer alguma ajuda, sra. Potter? — Sem aguardar resposta, ela alcançou as sacolas de plástico vazias sobre a mesa e passou a dobrá-las.

— Oh, pode me chamar de Lilian. Ou Lily. E obrigada por tudo, sobretudo por distrair Harry. Ele está bem? Ouvi passos a caminho do quarto.

— Seu filho derramou água na roupa e foi trocar de roupa. — Omitiu que havia lhe prestado um eficaz e assexuado auxílio, ao preço de um grande autocontrole.

A imagem de Harry tirando a camisa e expondo o peito amplo tinha sido um teste de resistência. Gina duvidara de que pudesse vencer o impulso de tocá-lo ou de dar-lhe sexo. Mas vencera.

— Parece criança, derramando água. —comentou Lilian, rindo.

Gina encostou-se na bancada, ainda dobrando as sacolas, e devolveu o riso. Isso afastou-lhe da mente todos os pensamentos sobre Harry nu.

— Ele não gosta de perder o controle sobre nada, não é?

— Você acertou, Gina. Sempre foi assim, e piorou depois do fim do meu casamento. Não foi bom para Harry. Ele se segura, não demonstra afeto, mas é muito leal a quem ama. — Lilian estudou Gina com incômoda obstinação. — Vocês estão saindo juntos?

Ela foi colhida de surpresa, pois não esperava uma pergunta tão direta. Largou as sacolas dobradas sobre a bancada de granito.

— Eu e Harry? Não... Apenas trabalhamos no mesmo hospital. Sou residente, e ele é meu orientador.

— Entendo — murmurou a mulher mais velha, não convencida. Parecia perceber o que lhe fora ocultado, mas Gina não queria discutir esse assunto com a mãe do dr. Potter.

Já a referência a um casamento infeliz devolveu-lhe à lembrança o que Harry havia dito enquanto ela o enfaixava, no hospital. Mencionara seu pai ao confidenciar que não conseguia aproximar-se das pessoas. Devia existir algo mais naquela história, como o mau relacionamento com o pai, que justificasse a conduta autoritária e distante do filho.

No início, Gina apostava que Harry era orgulhoso demais, despreocupado com os outros, profissional ao extremo, sempre egoísta. Agora, via o colega como um ser complexo, marcado por algum trauma de infância, arredio a amizades íntimas e receoso de perder o controle sobre qualquer situação.

— Ele tem poucos amigos — Lilian confirmou o que Gina pensava. Temerosa de que o filho estivesse ouvindo a conversa, baixou o tom de voz: — Conta só com dois companheiros, velhos conhecidos. Mais a irmã. E eu.

— Eu já tinha notado — confessou Gina, ainda nervosa com a possibilidade de Harry irromper na cozinha. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, mostrando condescendência.

Mesmo no hospital, Harry era um solitário, e Gina julgou que poderiam ter em comum mais do que ele imaginava. Embora expansiva e amigável com muitas pessoas, ela só era íntima de poucas. Ultimamente, vinha sentindo um problema igual ao de Luna: solidão.

— Não me entenda mal — pediu Lilian. — Muitas mulheres querem sair com meu filho porque ele é bonito e médico. Usam longos cabelos louros e vestidos caros para seduzi-lo, mas nunca procuram compreendê-lo. Creio que, na hora em que achar a mulher certa, ele vai querer ficar com ela pelo resto da vida. Enfim, é o que penso. Como mãe, posso estar sendo parcial.

Gina estranhou o rumo daquela conversa com Lilian Potter. Talvez ela estivesse cansada de esperar por mais netos. Ou fantasiasse com uma nora que conservasse a despensa cheia de comida, evitando suas incursões às lojas de alimentos.

De qualquer forma, as assertivas da mãe tinham o significado de uma aprovação a Gina ou, ao contrário, de uma advertência para ela se afastar de Harry.

— Eu... admiro muito... seu filho — balbuciou. Era verdade. Como cirurgião. Como o homem que lhe proporcionara três orgasmos sucessivos. — Quero ser amiga dele.

Uma amiga nua, na horizontal.

— Muito bom. — Lilian meneou a cabeça pensativa. — Então, você talvez possa me ajudar nos cuidados que ele exige no momento. Eu trabalho com vendas e meus horários são malucos. Minha filha, Hermione, é inútil para tratar de doentes, além do que tem duas crianças para olhar. Quando todos vêm, Harry evita gritar de dor para não assustar as sobrinhas.

Gina podia imaginar a cena com facilidade, com base no modo pelo qual ele havia falado das meninas.

A senhora italiana ainda discorreu sobre a impossibilidade de Hermione trocar as bandagens do irmão, com uma criança pequena correndo pela sala e outra no colo. Gina achou graça e garantiu que, com sua experiência profissional, não teria problema algum em lidar com ossos expostos ou carnes dilaceradas. Era seu trabalho, e ela o chamou para si.

— Ótimo — vibrou Lilian, aliviada. Já formavam uma dupla que se entendia.

Gina sorriu por motivo diferente. Se Harry protestasse contra sua vinda rotineira à casa, ela diria que a mãe dele a tinha mandado ali.

No dia seguinte, Gina surgiu à porta da casa de Harry trajando uma bermuda de jeans e camiseta folgada. Numa grande embalagem descartável, trazia patas de caranguejo, do restaurante próximo em que estivera com ele.

Harry não atendeu ao toque de campainha. Provavelmente, dispensara-se de levantar do sofá, sabendo que a mãe possuía a chave. Gina experimentou a maçaneta e, por sorte, a porta não estava trancada.

— Olá? — ela chamou enquanto percorria o hall. — Sou eu. Trouxe o jantar.

Sem resposta, deslocou-se da sala à cozinha e deparou com Harry instalado à mesa, lendo uma revista noticiosa e devorando morangos. Ele apenas a fitou e mordeu outro morango inteiro, até o cabo.

— Esse é o seu jantar?

— Sim. — Harry descartou a haste verde e com a mão intata virou a página da revista, como se isso desanimasse Gina.

— Boa noite, não é? Gostei de vê-lo, também... — Ela depositou a sacola na mesa.

— Sem querer ofendê-la, — A expressão dele toldou-se — hoje não estou com ânimo para receber visitas.

— Exatamente por isso é que você precisa de companhia.

— Falta lógica no que você diz. — Harry focalizou a embalagem convidativa. Deduziu, pela marca impressa do restaurante, do que se tratava.

Apesar do recente trauma, ele parecia em boas condições para comer caranguejo. Mostrava-se de barba crescida, mais desalinhado do que nunca e sem camisa. O short verde-oliva despertava a imagem do surfista, que Gina considerava realmente sexy. E mesmo a barba por fazer poderia arranhá-la em pontos estratégicos do corpo...

Gina combateu a fantasia com determinação. Achou que não precisaria cuidar muito do paciente, que aparentava estar confortável com a mão na tipóia e a perna envolta em bandagens.

— Para mim, tem lógica — respondeu finalmente, abrindo a embalagem diante dele. O aroma de comida fresca do mar se espalhou na atmosfera.

— Você vai embora agora? — Harry quis saber, enquanto seus dedos alcançavam o caranguejo a fim de se servir.

— Sem chance. Vamos jantar e depois conversar. Quero que me conte sobre as coisas misteriosas que disse, quando dopado com morfina.

Ele arregalou os olhos, atento.

— Por quê? O que foi que eu falei?

— Quer dizer que não se lembra? — Gina passou-lhe um dos guardanapos e talheres de plástico que vieram na sacola. Degustou uma perna de caranguejo com prazer, pois havia saído direto do hospital, quase sem comer o dia inteiro.

— É interessante — Harry comentou —, mas eu não disse nada.

— Falou muito. Como me sugerir que chamasse Tom Sheinberg para atendê-lo, pois eu não era qualificada.

Se esperava que ele negasse ou ficasse embaraçado, podia desistir. Harry apenas deu de ombros.

— E daí? É verdade.

Tentada a esfregar um morango no nariz dele, ela reagiu:

— Sou qualificada não só para fazer curativos como para praticar uma porção de procedimentos ortopédicos, milhões de vezes mais complexos do que extrair um dente de tubarão da sua perna.

Esse seria seu preço para continuar gentil e amistosa.

No entanto os lábios de Harry tremularam, e Gina percebeu que ele segurava uma risada. Mas também era qualificada para lidar com isso.

— Depois, você emendou várias frases sobre como me julgava atraente.

— Mesmo?

Caso Harry negasse, ela trocaria o morango esmagado por um soco na cara. Ele tinha o condão de despertar em Gina seu lado desconhecido e violento. Mas ele encolheu os ombros de novo e confirmou, com os olhos fixos no busto de Gina:

— Isso também é verdade.

Ela disfarçou o embaraço causado pelo olhar e serviu a Harry uma pata de caranguejo.

— Espero que esteja com fome. Trouxe comida demais. —-Levantou-se e sentiu a mão esquerda dele explorar sua camiseta, visando os seios. Ignorou-o e, rapidamente, cortou para Harry pedaços do caranguejo e derramou sobre as porções um molho amanteigado.

— Você é muito bonita. — Ele desprezou a comida e introduziu a mão ilesa sob a camiseta de Gina. Ergueu o tecido e pousou os lábios diretamente na pele nua.

— Oh! — ela exclamou, parada com um garfo no ar, enquanto sentia um forte arrepio pelo corpo. Resistiu bravamente, porém, antes que ficasse totalmente zonza e excitada. — Pare com isso!

— Por quê? — Harry tentou prender Gina, que havia recuado, mas não dispunha de duas mãos para isso.

— Porque o combinado foi apenas uma noite, e nós concordamos em nos tornar amigos, lembra-se? — Dificilmente o acordo funcionaria, pois ela sempre via promessas sexuais naqueles olhos verdes.

— Foi idéia sua. Quando sugeriu que tivéssemos muitas noites juntos, eu concordei. Só pedi uma semana para me recuperar.

— Mas eu mudei de idéia e decidi que você tinha razão. Agora, estou tentando ser amigável e, a pedido de sua mãe, cuidar um pouco de você. Portanto fique bonzinho.

— Quer saber o que me faria ficar bom?

— Não. — Era possível que Harry recitasse uma lista de posições sexuais indicadas para homens com a perna ferida e a mão operada. Gina não quis ouvir.

Ele riu e provou da comida, dando-lhe tempo de respirar.

—Então, você estará descumprindo a promessa feita à minha mãe. Ela lhe pediu para ajudar, e eu tenho algumas exigências.

Aquilo soou perigoso. Ficou ainda pior quando Harry afivelou no rosto seu inequívoco meio sorriso, junto com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Gina sentou-se outra vez, fora do alcance de Harry, de tal modo que ele não lhe notasse o calor que se irradiava da bermuda. Mordiscou o lábio.

— O que você quer? — ela resolveu perguntar.

— Estou desapontado com as suas maneiras à cabeceira de um paciente. Usualmente, são o seu ponto forte.

— Não estamos no hospital, Harry, e você não é uma senhora idosa em tratamento.

— Certamente não. — Ele lutou, com a mão esquerda, para fisgar mais um naco de caranguejo.

Entre suspiros reprimidos, Gina temeu arrepender-se amargamente de ter vindo à casa dele. Sua determinação não era páreo para o sedutor e convincente cirurgião.

— Então, o que você quer de mim? — ela repetiu com altivez.

— Menos entusiasmo, Gina. Senão, serei obrigado a lhe suplicar. — Obviamente, ele vinha gostando da discussão.

— É claro que você não precisa suplicar.

— Certo, obrigado. Depois de comermos, você poderia me aplicar uma massagem? Por causa da perna, eu durmo de costas, contra o meu costume, e agora o pescoço e os ombros estão me matando.

Gina engoliu em seco. Claro que, sem problemas, espalmaria suas mãos sobre a pele nua de Harry. Nem precisaria usar óleo ou loção, por causa da saliva que cairia nas costas dele, produzida pelo erotismo da situação.

— De acordo — ela disse, com a voz anormalmente aguda.

O dr. Potter consumiu o alimento, sentindo-se melhor do que antes de Gina aparecer. Havia passado o dia lendo, assistindo à televisão e procurando esquecer os maus augúrios que rondavam os movimentos da mão. Era difícil, quase impossível, já que todas as tarefas dependiam do uso da mão direita, até mesmo tomar água de um copo ou trocar de roupa.

Mas Gina representava uma saudável e simpática distração de seu drama. Apenas era ingênua se julgava que poderia vir ali, dia após dia, e manter com ele uma amizade platônica.

Todos os motivos para ignorar Gina ou manter com ela um coleguismo profissional continuavam válidos, porém Harry não mais se importava com isso. Sua vida se tornara uma ruína, com a carreira ameaçada por um mero tendão reconstituído, e a firmeza autoritária que costumava exibir já não era a mesma. Para compensar a adversidade, ele se permitiria entregar-se a um apaixonado caso amoroso com Gina Weasley. Já sabia como podiam explodir juntos de prazer.

Exaurir-se por mais algumas noites iria entretê-lo durante a chamada convalescença, até o dia inevitável em que os pontos cirúrgicos fossem retirados e ele descobrisse se a mão lesada havia recuperado suas funções.

Mas Gina insistia na regra de não ser tocada, o que, para Harry, configurava um desafio. Concedera três dias de prazo, ao fim dos quais ela se convenceria de que seria muito mais divertido e saudável ser sua amante em vez de enfermeira.

Gina acomodou-se na cadeira enquanto lançava a ele um olhar de suspeita.

— Ouvi que sua irmã não gostou muito de trocar as suas ataduras.

Não gostara nada, e ficara branca sob seu bronzeado.

— Para essas coisas, Hermione é covarde. Quando criança, era fácil assustá-la com insetos ou com sangue.

Harry pouco se prevalecera dessa fraqueza da irmã. Em geral, sempre fora mais protetor do que inconveniente. Havia contado à pequena Hermione uma grande quantidade de histórias e proposto muitas brincadeiras, a fim de distraí-la das brigas entre os pais. Tinha elevado a voz para encobrir os gritos raivosos do pai contra a mãe frágil.

— Quem trocou sua roupa hoje? — Gina perguntou.

— Eu. — A façanha levara meia hora e causara algumas dores, mas agora Harry sorria, satisfeito.

Ela reabasteceu-lhe o prato, dirigindo-lhe um olhar meigo que significava sentir muito por ele e desejar afagá-lo. Para o dia seguinte, pensava em cobri-lo com uma manta e dar-lhe sopa na boca.

— Eu posso fazer isso, da próxima vez.

— Já estou dominando a tarefa, não se preocupe. — Harry não precisava nem queria uma ajuda desse tipo. Evitava camisas com botões e treinava cada vez mais o uso da mão esquerda, de modo a superar a humilhação de depender dos outros.

Também não pretendia mostrar-se fraco, pois repetir a sedução de Gina passava por uma demonstração de força viril. Afastou sua cadeira, ergueu-se e caminhou, mancando, até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma pesada garrafa de água. De volta à mesa, serviu dois copos, ainda equilibrando-se na perna boa.

— Então — ele recomeçou —, o que mais eu falei quando sedado?

Gina bufou, impaciente, sem se preocupar com a elegância do som.

— Acho que a sedação foi insuficiente, embora eu lhe tenha ministrado o que dou a qualquer paciente. Você disse com clareza que eu era bonita, que adorava os meus cabelos.

Harry bebeu um gole d'água. Era fato que se tomara de fascínio pelas mechas flamejantes de Gina, porém jamais pensara em confessar-lhe isso.

— E você ainda me chamou de deusa — ela completou.

Poupou Harry e a si mesma das referências mais explícitas aos seus dotes físicos.

Ele mostrou-se assombrado, sem fala. Gina enxugou a boca com o guardanapo.

— Estou brincando — mentiu, a fim de amenizar o dissabor de Harry. Em seguida riu alto.

Ao observar aquela mulher otimista, passional e despretensiosa, além de bonita, o dr. Potter admitiu que era feliz por ela se encontrar ao seu lado na cozinha.

Então, pela primeira vez desde que acordara no hospital, pressentindo o fim de sua carreira, Harry riu também.

**N/A: Chego do trabalho ligo o Notebook e o que vejo? 5 lindos comentários já... Então como sou boazinha ai esta eu cumprindo meu dever e postando mais um capitulo...**

**Para o próximo capitulo continuara sendo o mesmo processo 5 comentários e um novo capitulo**


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

O riso de Gina terminou quando Harry, tirando a camisa, lhe disse:

— Importa-se de fazer a massagem agora?

Certo. Ele desejava que ela o tocasse.

Secando com a boca as gotas de água que haviam caído na mão insegura, Harry produziu sons suaves, úmidos. Gina teve vontade de ser sugada por ele do mesmo modo, com os mesmos sons. Assim, foi com os dedos trêmulos que se aproximou dos seus ombros, por trás, e com um toque leve experimentou o calor e a solidez dos músculos.

— Agora é uma hora adequada — ela murmurou, dando início à massagem.

Adequada para torturar-se, pensou. No entanto o fato de Harry pedir ajuda era uma espécie de milagre, e podia ser visto como um sinal de confiança nela.

Resoluta, Gina enterrou a polpa dos dedos na carne do dr. Potter, amassando e batendo, depois percorreu o restante das costas. Sobre o bronzeado de praia, notou uma mancha mais escura, além de diminutas sardas que provocaram o impulso de beijar ali. O sopro de ar expelido por Harry poderia indicar prazer ou dor, ela não tinha certeza.

— Tudo bem? Estou usando força demais?

— Não, está perfeito. — A voz soou rouca, tranquila.

— Ótimo. — Gina rolou os polegares sobre o pescoço dele**, **até a linha onde terminavam os cabelos negros.

Harry soltou um breve gemido.

Um minuto de pausa, e ela retomou a ação, desfrutando a sensação de tê-lo sob o domínio de seus dedos. Seus seios ficaram praticamente encostados nele. Os músculos dos braços e do torso masculino reagiram ao toque sutil, retesando-se.

— Você machucou a nuca ou é apenas inchaço?

— É por dormir de costas, forçando o pescoço. Deitar de lado, como de hábito, faz doer a minha perna.

Gina baixou os braços e aplicou os polegares perto da cintura de Harry, que deu um murmúrio de aprovação. Ela nem notou, distraída pelo pensamento de que ele vinha sofrendo dores. Lembrou-se da aparência de Harry quando o vira entrar na Emergência coberto de sangue, a barriga ensopada, o rosto com respingos vermelhos. Um tubarão havia feito o serviço, atacando-o por baixo da prancha de surfe. Era quase inacreditável que ele tivesse sobrevivido, sem a perda de um braço ou de uma perna. Ou da vida.

— Foi terrível, não? — Gina arrependeu-se da pergunta, mas esta já havia pipocado para fora de sua boca.

— O que foi terrível?

— O ataque de tubarão, tudo o que lhe aconteceu.

— Sim, mas, me desculpe. É uma pergunta tola. Claro que foi terrível.

O silêncio pesou entre os dois, e Gina desejou deslizar as mãos por aqueles cabelos escuros, abraçar-se a Harry de maneira que ele sentisse melhor o peito dela de encontro às costas.

— Pensando melhor — Harry acrescentou lentamente —, não sei se terrível é o melhor termo. O acidente acontece, você reage, e depois tudo acaba. Faz sentido?

— Creio que sim. — A experiência de Gina nesse terreno limitava-se à morte do pai. Acontece, você reage, e depois, muito depois, começa a lidar com sua perda.

Por um longo tempo, Harry teria de lidar com as sequelas de seu infortúnio.

— Foi muito rápido — ele prosseguiu. — Pensei ter visto alguma coisa parecida com barbatana de tubarão, e, logo em seguida, fui abocanhado na perna e puxado para baixo. Na hora, não senti dor nem mesmo medo.

Gina considerou que ela morreria de medo antes da mordida. Só com o protesto verbal de Harry percebeu que apertava demais os ombros. Pediu desculpas e suavizou os golpes.

— Ainda não sei se foi um acidente ou um ataque — ele declarou. — Dizem que tubarões agressivos não costumam se aproximar da praia nem atacar pessoas. Mas soube que isso depende de não estarem com fome ou na fase reprodutiva. Fui parar nos noticiários, sabia? É algo constrangedor, invasivo.

— Ouvi dizer, mas não vi. Julgava que o Hospital Acádia não permitisse gravações lá dentro.

— Não, a televisão filmou a praia e entrevistou testemunhas. Mas mostrou a foto que minha mãe forneceu.

— Essa não!—Gina riu. — Minha mãe faria a mesma coisa...

— Sinto ter dado tanta preocupação a Lilian. — Harry recostou-se na cadeira e bateu na mão dela. — Está bom. Vou me virar de frente.

Gina abriu espaço para que ele se erguesse, manquitolando, e preparasse a cadeira.

— Sua mãe sempre vai se preocupar com você, simplesmente por ser mãe.

— Mas já estou bem crescido — Harry rebateu.

De frente, poderiam conversar melhor, com o concurso das expressões faciais, embora ela soubesse que assim correria maiores riscos.

— Lilian me contou que teve um mau casamento e que isso não foi bom para você — Gina arriscou-se a revelar.

Aquele não era um assunto que ele quisesse partilhar com ela. Com ninguém. O olhar de Harry tornou-se raivoso e, voltando-se, ele deu um soco na mesa, de esquerda, forte o bastante para entornar o pratinho de plástico que guardava os restos do caranguejo. Permaneceu como estava, em silêncio, o maxilar extremamente tenso.

— Calma, eu vou limpar. — Gina flanou em torno da mesa.

— Não limpe a sujeira que eu fiz. Cuido disso sozinho. — O tom foi tão ferino quanto a expressão da face.

— Não dá trabalho algum — ela contestou, levando parte dos resíduos até a lata de lixo. O prato, Harry o segurou infantilmente, fora do alcance de Gina.

— Tudo dá trabalho, Gina. Entenda isso se quiser continuar vindo aqui. Por exemplo, posso feri-la ou magoá-la, mesmo sem intenção. Eu não desejo isso.

— Sou tão crescida quanto você. E vim aqui por vontade própria.

A massagem acabou. A visita também. Gina sentiu-se carente. Todas as suas células, que acreditava inchadas de gordura, clamavam por amor.

Dia seguinte. Com renovada firmeza, ela se postou à porta de Harry, sem bater ou tocar a campainha. Entrou e foi agraciada com a visão dele, inclinado sobre a pia da cozinha, de short preto e mais nada, tentando lavar os cabelos.

A água descia por suas costas enquanto ele procurava domar o jato do esguicho acoplado à torneira. A cabeça apresentava excesso de espuma. Ali mesmo, parada na soleira, Gina teve um orgasmo.

Não de verdade, mas a sensação entre as coxas foi semelhante. Sua boca secou, os mamilos saltaram como tulipas ao florescer e pressionaram o tecido de sua blusa branca. Se Harry apenas a beijasse, ela alcançaria o êxtase.

Mas ele nem se dera conta de sua presença. Estava ocupado demais com o esguicho, mantendo a cabeça dentro da pia. Praguejava também, sem dúvida porque algum filete de xampu lhe caíra nos olhos.

A flexão dos músculos e o balanço do corpo fizeram Gina pensar em sair correndo dali, antes que ficasse tentada a lhe aplicar um beliscão provocante no traseiro. Por ser a cozinha pequena, Harry se achava quase ao alcance de sua palma.

No entanto Gina calculou mal os próprios passos. Ao movimentar-se, colidiu com o armário de louça, causando um barulho que se sobrepôs ao da água corrente. Ele voltou-se, apoiado na borda da pia, porém trouxe junto o chuveirinho, que molhou o queixo e o ombro de Gina, antes que a torneira fosse fechada.

Ela cuspiu e espanou a água do rosto.

— Puxa, Harry, você me deixou molhada!

— Não foi a primeira vez... — ele maliciou, empertigando-se sem forçar a perna ferida.

Havia xampu no alto da cabeça, e ainda assim, só de short, Harry se mostrava magnífico: forte, rijo, dourado de sol.

Ela era uma idiota, Gina pensou. Devia aprender a resistir a ele, tal como vinha resistindo ao sorvete de chocolate como um substituto de outros prazeres.

— Sobrou espuma nos seus cabelos — informou, à falta do que dizer.

— É que você me interrompeu — Harry afirmou com um sorriso.

— Desculpe-me. Quer ajuda para acabar de se lavar? — Oferta ridícula, já que naquele momento Gina se sentia paralisada.

— Darei um jeito. — Ele inclinou-se de novo sobre a pia, tocou a borda com a mão enfaixada e usou a esquerda para movimentar o esguicho.

Não era um sistema eficiente. Faltavam-lhe dedos para esfregar a cabeça, e a espuma continuava concentrada no topo.

— Vamos. Eu seguro o chuveirinho e você tira o xampu com a mão livre. — O tom de Gina foi amistoso, sem nenhum traço de malícia.

— Eu mesmo seguro — Harry rebateu. — Você não tem prática.

— Acha que eu vou inundar a sua cozinha?

— É possível.

Ele lidou sozinho com o jato d'água, que se espalhou em todas as direções sobre sua cabeça, e um rio descia por suas costas, ensopando o short. Gina permaneceu a poucos passos do traseiro de Harry, agora mais definido por conta da roupa molhada. Imaginou se a frente do short também estava encharcada, salientando a virilha, e vibrou ante a perspectiva de uma visão sensual.

Numa manobra menos feliz de Harry, o esguicho saiu de controle e enviou um jato d'água direto ao peito de Gina. A camiseta de algodão grudou em sua pele, e ela procurou escapar da "linha de fogo", com um grito de surpresa.

— O que aconteceu? — ele assustou-se.

— Minha camiseta ficou ensopada.

Sem nada dizer, Harry reorientou os movimentos e concentrou o fluxo de água no alto da cabeça. De repente, sentiu os dez dedos de Gina trabalhando ali com rapidez, a fim de remover os vestígios de xampu. Fechou os olhos, porque era bom, mas rilhou os dentes, porque pôde adivinhar o nervosismo dela e o seu próprio, por causa do toque agradável, por causa das mãos nos cabelos e dos seios espetados em suas costas.

— Acabou. — Gina fez o anúncio com voz rouca, que serviu para completar a ereção manifesta no short encharcado.

A idéia de Gina apegar-se àquela idiotice de "apenas amigos" exasperava Harrry. Ele passara o dia tendo fantasias voluptuosas com ela. No instante em que a olhou, então, duvidou de que pudesse conter-se.

Gina era dona de magníficos seios, quando secos. Molhados, podiam fazer um homem gritar de emoção. Sobretudo se a roupa deixava ver os mamilos rosados, perfeitamente delineados sob o tecido de algodão.

— Pare de olhar para mim. — Aparentando estar chocada, ela cruzou os braços à frente do busto. Mas também não conseguia desviar a vista do baixo-ventre dele.

— Ainda temos de ser apenas amigos? — Harry indagou, transtornado.

Gina mordiscou o lábio e pareceu prestes a tirar a camiseta. Mas se limitou a lhe lançar um olhar suplicante.

— Não foi correto da primeira vez, e agora seria pior — disse ela. — Eu errei ao sugerir outras noites juntos. Sinto muito, mas sei que será melhor sermos amigos em vez de amantes.

Melhor para quem? Harry avançou para Gina, que o demoveu com o braço esticado.

— Não quero magoar você — disse ela, com o coração disparado.

Ele sentiu-se frustrado, um pouco ofendido.

— Eu é que nunca vou magoá-la.

Seria a última coisa que Harry faria: ferir a bela e meiga Gina, a única pessoa capaz de arrancar-lhe um sorriso, mesmo quando pairava a ameaça de encerrar sua carreira de médico-cirurgião.

— Entendo. O problema é que almejo mais do que você pode me dar.

Harry sabia do que ela falava. Gostaria de responder, mas as palavras ficaram presas e o peito doeu. Tentaria dar-lhe tudo de si, empreender a caprichosa travessia para um relacionamento mais completo? Simplesmente inviável. Porque ele desconhecia como abrir o coração, como confiar em Gina, como desistir do controle sobre sua vida.

Ademais, tudo em seu futuro era incerto. Impossível arriscar-se naquele momento.

— Só posso dar-lhe uma noite, de vez em quando.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Um breve suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios.

— Eu sei.

O lado egoísta de Harry desejava ouvir de Gina que isso não tinha importância, que uma noite de vez em quando seria o suficiente para ela, que confirmava a proposta feita anteriormente.

Como Gina não se manifestou assim, ele sentiu-se um canalha. Só conseguia repetir que não a magoaria, liberando uma pitada de afeto logo extinta sob um espasmo de dor. Ela devia entregar-se, e ele devia usufruir, devolvendo-lhe apenas sexo.

Uma fisgada na perna lembrou Harry de que estava de pé fazia tempo.

— Vou pegar uma camiseta seca para você.

— Não é preciso, estou bem. Seria melhor você sentar-se. — Gina se aproximou a fim de examinar-lhe a cabeça. — O xampu saiu? Quer que eu esfregue uma toalha?

Esses cuidados afetuosos o incomodavam. Por que ela não aceitava que ele não os merecia e ia embora? Por que insistia em cuidar dele? Nenhuma outra mulher de seu conhecimento se importaria com seus cabelos melados, mas Gina o fazia, o que tornava difícil dispensá-la.

— Vou lhe trazer a roupa — Harry insistiu, passando por ela a uma distância segura.

— Apenas me diga onde posso encontrar uma camiseta.

— Também estou bem e quero trazê-la para você. — Imaginou se a gentileza era suficiente para reabilitá-lo perante Gina.

Não era. Ela merecia alguém melhor que o filho de seu pai.

Gina pestanejou, aflita com o andar trôpego de Harry ao cruzar a sala, rumo ao seu quarto. Porém permaneceu onde estava, avaliando que ele tendia a descartar qualquer ajuda, encarando-a como uma transgressão da sua independência. Nada mais sério do que isso.

Porque, se fosse, ela ignorava como lidar com o problema.

Tremendo sob o ar-condicionado da sala, a camiseta colada à pele úmida, Gina esperou por Harry. Esperou mais do que o razoável. Então, temeu que ele tivesse caído no quarto, movendo-se de quatro como uma tartaruga e decidido a não pedir socorro.

Talvez dormisse. Ou sinalizasse a ela para sair da sua casa.

Mas, e se realmente estivesse ferido ou agonizante? O cérebro de médica de Gina considerou real essa possibilidade. Mais um minuto pensativa, e ela rumou para o quarto de Harry. Parou na soleira da porta aberta.

Oh, céus! Ele lutava para tirar seu short preto.

Uma peça de náilon molhado, um elástico na cintura e o uso de uma só mão bastavam para causar-lhe um enorme transtorno. O short tinha sido rolado até a metade do caminho, onde agora parecia emperrado. Bem no meio das firmes e bonitas nádegas de Harry.

Ele ouviu a respiração de Gina. Olhou por sobre o ombro e praguejou rudemente, em voz alta.

— Perdão — disse ela, com as faces mais quentes do que na cozinha. — Você estava demorando e eu vim ver se precisava de ajuda.

Gina havia obtido ingresso grátis para um show de virilidade.

— Quer mesmo ajudar? — Exasperado, Harry balançou as mãos no ar, uma delas com bandagens e tudo. — Muito bem, vá em frente.

— O quê? — Ele permitiria que ela lhe removesse a única peça de roupa? Achava impossível tocá-lo, atrás e na frente, sem condicionar o corpo para outras carícias. E Harry nem havia se virado ainda. Em que estado Gina encontraria sua virilha?

— Como o meu traseiro está bem ao seu alcance, poderia puxar o short para baixo?

A fisionomia do dr. Potter parecia desprovida de intenção sexual. Os ombros estavam tensos, o maxilar rígido, os olhos nublados. Mostrava-se aflito demais para tentar um ato libidinoso.

— Claro — ela enfatizou, contente por ser útil, alheia à situação erótica.

Calado, Harry aguardou que Gina avançasse e descesse o short até seus pés. Então, os dedos dela agarraram o elástico e sentiram a pele fria por causa da umidade. Ao passar pelos glúteos, Gina lembrou-se das aulas de anatomia: aquele seria um modelo perfeito. O que não explicava sua vontade de apertá-los.

A peça de náilon ficou encalhada ali, por mais força que ela aplicasse.

— Acho melhor erguer o short de novo e depois enrolar aos poucos, para baixo — sugeriu Harry, afobado.

Gina manteve os olhos colados nas costas dele. Se o avistasse de frente, desmaiaria de excitação. Mas a sugestão de Harry fazia sentido, e ela a adotou. Com movimentos alternados, à direita e à esquerda, suspendeu o short de volta à cintura dele. Depois, fez uma pausa, devido ao calor entre suas pernas e à traiçoeira rigidez dos mamilos.

— Vai desistir?

— Não, só estava pensando. — Gostaria de desabar sobre Harry, que irradiava um estonteante magnetismo. Poderia conduzi-lo a um lugar onde nada mais importasse, além dó prazer partilhado.

Claro que não fez nada disso. Porque era racional, inteligente e... idiota. Quem ligaria para o amanhã, se já tinha o agora?

Bem, ela ligava, e por isso se ateria aos limites profissionais da relação. Conhecia uma maneira de tirar roupas masculinas, a mesma que empregava com pacientes internados na Emergência do hospital. Assim, tomando fôlego, Gina cerrou os olhos, agarrou as bordas do short e de um só golpe conseguiu tirá-lo do lugar.

Seu busto atritou as costas de Harry enquanto se abaixava. Esperava que o short saísse totalmente, pelo menos até os pés. Por infelicidade, a peça ficou outra vez presa a alguma coisa, dessa vez pela frente.

Era o que Gina imaginara: o short de náilon estava retido pelo membro ereto de Harry.

— Bem... — ela sussurrou — temos um problema aqui.

— Culpa sua — ele justificou-se. — Já não posso ficar perto de você sem me excitar.

Envaidecedor para qualquer mulher. Mas Gina prezava sua individualidade, suas decisões. Deslocou-se até a frente do problema. Respirou fundo, agachou-se e, com dois dedos, livrou a peça de roupa, que finalmente caiu. Livre, o órgão viril de Harry quase encostou-se ao rosto dela. Mais do que depressa, Gina afastou-se da tentação.

— É muito bom que sejamos amigos — disse, mortificada, receando perder o domínio. — Amigos são para isso mesmo.

Harry seguramente nunca pediria a Rony ou a Neville que lhe tirassem o short. Não, amigos não eram para isso. O que ele e Gina estavam fazendo era reservado a amantes ou a casais constituídos.

Tão óbvio, e ainda assim ela se retraía, levando-o à frustração. Como superar aquela dolorida e portentosa ereção se respeitasse o voto platônico de Gina?

Ela ainda estava ajoelhada, retirando o short molhado dos pés dele. Harry quase mordeu a língua, pois era penoso conter-se, sobretudo quando os cabelos de Gina atritaram suas coxas.

Estava nu e ereto a poucos centímetros de uma mulher altamente desejável. Tão perto e tão distante. O pensamento o enlouqueceu. Existia limite para tudo, e ele chegara ao seu

— Gina... — Harry afagou-lhe os cabelos, mas apenas guiou o rosto dela para cima.

Amplos olhos castanhos o contemplaram.

— O que é? — As unhas de Gina feriram os tornozelos dele, no último movimento de retirada do short.

— Não aguento mais. Não podemos ser amigos. — Sentindo a carne torturada, Harry balançou um pouco a cabeça dela. — Vá embora, Gina. E não volte, ouviu bem? Estará fazendo um favor a nós dois.

**N/A: Aí esta mais um capitulo, meu Merlin isto que é tentação... sem comentários para isto!**

**Bom vcs já sabem 5 comentários e terão o próximo capitulo postado...**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Uma semana depois, Gina estacou no corredor externo da sala de recuperação, no Hospital Acádia. Devia completar a ficha de uma paciente, a senhora idosa que ia mal nas sessões de fisioterapia. Queria falar com o terapeuta e com o dr. Sheinberg sobre a remoção da mulher para um centro externo de reabilitação, a fim de apressar melhoras da cirurgia de bacia pela qual passara.

Ao guardar a caneta no bolso do jaleco, Gina tocou no dente de tubarão que esquecera ali, desde o acidente com o dr. Harry Potter. Não o havia visto após o episódio do short molhado, nem pretendia fazê-lo. Ele mostrara com clareza seus sentimentos, como num raio X. Abominava a idéia de serem apenas amigos. E ela execrava a idéia de serem apenas amantes.

Tomara pudesse! Perdia muito, em matéria de experiência e satisfação sexual, por ser incapaz de deixar de lado o coração. Já o comprometera mais do que o desejado, e por isso tinha sido melhor que Harry a chutasse para fora de casa, exatamente quando admirava, ajoelhada, uma deliciosa imagem do atributo masculino.

Acreditava nisso: realmente tinha sido melhor. Talvez agora ela crescesse um pouco na estatura, perdesse dois ou três quilos e desenvolvesse um maior senso demoda e elegância. Na verdade, estava em dia de cabelos malcuidados, roupas feias e tensão pré-menstrual.

O resultado final do caso com Harry era que Gina se encontrava de volta à situação anterior, sozinha e deprimida, só que dessa vez sabia o que lhe faltava. Antes, pudera apenas imaginar que o dr. Potter possuía um corpo quente e lábios mágicos. Agora, conhecia tudo isso na prática. Uma calcinha perdida podia provar.

Mesmo sem vê-lo, ela ouvia falar dele. O dr. Sheinberg discutira com os colegas do hospital a intervenção feita na mão de Harry e vinha propondo a formação de uma junta médica a fim de analisar os próximos passos.

Gina sonhou em ser qualificada para participar, mas não era. Ainda que torcesse pela recuperação completa de Harry, o dr. Williams não se revelara muito otimista. Confiava em que, com o tempo e com terapia, o colega retornaria à vida normal, podendo dirigir um carro e realizar as tarefas diárias. Isso não abrangia, porém, a capacidade motora, a escrita e a realização de cirurgias.

Devido à perda de certa mobilidade e às complicações do tecido lacerado e da artrite, dissera o dr. Williams, teriam todos de esperar e ver, mas o retorno à profissão só poderia ser, na melhor das hipóteses, um assunto de longo prazo.

A compaixão e a culpa tornaram insones as noites de Gina. Harry era muito mais talentoso do que ela e perdera a capacidade, enquanto a estagiária somente se esforçava no hospital e julgava-se inadequada. Sua ansiedade, seu estouvamento, tinham estragado a relação com Harry, não o incidente do short. Quando conseguiria ter um bom amigo?

Ela suspirou e retomou a caminhada pelo corredor, portando a prancheta de anotações. De súbito, uma voz familiar soou à frente:

— Não me atropele!

Gina estacou. Ali estava o dr. Harry Potter seu peso apoiado na perna incólume e a mão direita, coberta, ainda pousada na tipóia. A calça caqui, porém, escondia os curativos da outra perna. O pedido, ou ordem, dissuadiu Gina de aproximar-se e tocá-lo, como gostaria.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — O problema dela era manter uma fachada profissional diante de alguém que vira nu e que a possuíra ardentemente.

— Fiquei entediado em casa e vim ver se ninguém roubou a minha sala no hospital.

Parecia uma piada, mas Gina notou tensão e seriedade no rosto dele. Seu olhar apontou para o chão, para os dois passos que os separavam.

— Quase esbarrei em você. Continuo desastrada.

Harry abriu a boca, preparando um comentário consolador, mas os lábios estremeceram, reprimindo o riso. Talvez ela fosse avoada por natureza, porém ele teve certeza de ser o responsável pelo brilho faceiro visível na face de Gina.

De sua parte, ela estava contente por não ter derrubado nenhum objeto durante a semana inteira. Semana de solidão e sofrimento interior, por isso Gina irritou-se com a expressão cínica do seu orientador.

— Vou repetir: não sou desastrada quando isso conta, como no centro cirúrgico.

Os olhos dele fixaram-se em seu busto, numa conduta pouco apropriada para o local. Não que o lugar tivesse impedido Harry de assediá-la.

— Você também não é desajeitada na hora de fazer amor.

Gina decidiu ignorar a voz sensual, mas teve de admitir que ainda o desejava.

— Exceto quando deixei cair a sua bicicleta em cima de mim.

O subsequente sorriso dele foi pouco confiável, pois, entre as lembranças que despertava, estava o fato de Harry tê-la expulsado de sua casa.

Para culminar, a idéia de voltar a trabalhar ao lado do dr. Potter a aborrecia. Nunca precisara, naqueles dias, submeter seus procedimentos clínicos e cirúrgicos ao crivo do dr. Williams. Era verdade, contudo, que não dormira, nem jamais dormiria, com nenhum outro médico.

— Devo examinar uma paciente. Com licença. — Gina ultrapassou Harry no corredor, perturbada com uma mistura de aborrecimento e excitação.

Ele a interrompeu com um toque no braço.

— Amanhã você terá uma cirurgia e eu vou assisti-la. É a sua oportunidade de me provar que é competente.

—O quê? Quer dizer que não vou operar com o dr. Williams, e sim com você?

Finalmente, Gina ganharia a chance de um revide, provando que não era estouvada em momentos importantes. Harry confirmou a novidade com um gesto de cabeça.

— Mas estarei por perto, observando cada movimento seu, portanto não fique nervosa.

Era pedir demais. Gina cravou os olhos na mão remendada dele.

— Sente-se pronto para reassumir? — Ela se arrependeu da pergunta. Estar pronto não era a questão para Harry. Estar no controle, sim. — Melhor dizendo, ficar de pé durante uma cirurgia de três horas pode ser doloroso.

— Acho que consigo. As feridas na perna foram apenas pontuais. Por que você e os outros insistem em me tratar como um caso de lesão cerebral?

Apesar da validade desse argumento, Gina exasperou-se. Não merecia a raiva de Harry, assim como os colegas do hospital. O dr. Potter simplesmente não percebia que os cuidados das pessoas para com ele não constituíam um insulto.

— Talvez alguns pensem que um homem disposto a ficar três horas de pé, sobre uma perna ferida, tenha realmente o cérebro lesado.

Surpreso com a petulância dela, Harry deu-se conta de que era o único orientador ali que não a deixava operar. Pensava em liberá-la até o Natal, caso se comportasse bem.

— Meu problema, Gina, é com o corpo. Basta ver você para desejá-la.

— Conheço a sensação — ela disse, espichando o olhar até a virilha dele, como fazia antes da noite de amor. Era uma pequena cortesia feita a sua libido. Trocar o apetite sexual por sorvete de chocolate só a fazia engordar.

— Pare de me olhar. Não posso andar por aqui, no meu primeiro dia de retorno, com uma ereção.

Detalhe importante: ele tinha expulsado Gina de sua casa, mas não podia controlar o desejo por ela. E era correspondido. Gina já estava segura de que serem apenas amigos era uma péssima idéia.

— Até amanhã, então — despediu-se.

— Espere, Gina. Juro que não sei como fazer isso. Não sei me portar de forma profissional, mantendo distância de você.

Pois que não agisse assim, ela pensou. Qual a dificuldade de compreender isso?

— Harry... — Confusa, emocionada, preferiu nada dizer.

— Venha tomar um café comigo. — Ele puxou a manga do jaleco branco de Gina.

— Está bem. — Quem sabe uma iluminação divina se manifestasse a partir da xícara de café-expresso. Uma boa conversa pelo menos os relaxaria, e assim poderiam fingir um relacionamento normal diante dos outros.

Gina ajustou o ritmo ao passo arrastado de Harry. Sentiu a diferença. Normalmente, tinha de correr atrás dele e suas passadas de girafa.

— Desculpe-me. Assim, podemos perder o horário da lanchonete interna. — Harry mostrou-se embaraçado. — Mas por nada no mundo eu usaria muletas. Mesmo porque só poderia manobrar uma, com a mão intata. E fui informado de que as quatro semanas de convalescença caíram para duas e meia.

— Já pensou em usar cadeira de rodas?

Harry impressionou Gina com seu olhar de absoluto horror.

— Não estou tão desesperado. Além disso, também não poderia manobrar a cadeira sozinho. Teria de depender de outras pessoas para me empurrar o tempo todo. Não, obrigado.

Ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia em relação a qualquer dependência. O elevador que tomaram facilitou um pouco o deslocamento.

— Mais duas semanas, e minha perna ficará boa. Mike Williams fez um ótimo trabalho.

Foi um choque para Gina. Harry não podia nem ao menos dar-lhe crédito pelas suturas? Decidiu reclamar, mas então viu o sorriso que ele esboçava debaixo dos dançantes olhos verdes. Pura provocação!

Ela riu, afinal, o que representou uma superação do medo e da tensão reinantes. Aliviada, anunciou uma vingança divertida:

— É melhor você medir o que fala, ou serei pouco gentil na hora de tirar os seus pontos.

As portas do elevador se abriram e, na saída, Harry aproveitou para aproximar-se de Gina. Ficaram dentro do raio de uma troca de carícias, incluindo as mais íntimas. Apesar do desejo que os unia, havia um oceano de intenções conflitantes que os separava. Ela desconhecia a existência de qualquer ponte.

— Escute, Gina — ele murmurou, pousando os dedos nas costas dela. — Na semana passada, agi muito mal. Sei que você só queria ajudar. Não pretendi magoá-la.

Porque ela era uma idiota, que havia dado ao seu orientador pelo menos duas das quatro câmaras de seu coração, a resposta foi conciliadora.

— Tudo bem. — No entanto, como tinha sofrido, além da saudade, a dor da humilhação, Gina acrescentou: — Apenas não faça isso de novo.

— Vou tentar. — Harry riu, deliciado com a própria presença de espírito.

— Não tente. Faça. — De qualquer modo, Gina não estava gostando de manter essa conversa no corredor que levava à lanchonete.

— Sei que você propôs amizade em vez de amor, mas não consigo separar o meu desejo de outros sentimentos, e sinto muito por isso.

Gina também sentia muito. Porque, se Harry não podia ter mais do que luxúria com ela, então o relacionamento estava terminado.

Próximo da porta da lanchonete, ele balançou a cabeça, desalentado, e murmurou:

— Gostaria... de poder...

Ocorreu a Gina que, se Harry consultasse o coração e se apaixonasse por ela, tudo seria mais fácil. Mas isso era como uma fantasia de adolescente, atraída por algum astro do _**rock.**_

Infelizmente, Gina tivera tempo de encarar a realidade, naquela semana de distanciamento, e tinha certeza de que ele só a queria para uma coisa. Embora o desejasse também, ela optara por manter o respeito próprio e o alheio.

— Sente-se — pediu a Harry. — Eu trago o café.

Esperava que ele discutisse, tentando sair na frente a fim de reafirmar sua independência. Gina espantou-se, na volta, ao vê-lo recostado na cadeira, com a mão a esfregar a perna ferida. O evidente alívio no rosto de Harry deixou-a pouco à vontade.

— Tem certeza de que já pode reassumir? — ela questionou, após depositar as xícaras na mesa e sentar-se. — Ninguém aqui no hospital iria apressá-lo. Quero dizer, você ainda deve sentir muita dor.

— Gostaria de sentir dor na mão direita, Gina. Mas ela parece morta.

Era um desabafo puro e simples. Porém podia ser interpretado como: "Deixe-me em paz".

Ora ele se aproximava, ora se afastava. Harry a cobiçava em seus próprios termos, o que atormentava Gina. Custou-lhe encontrar palavras com que responder.

— Lamento sinceramente.

— Pois não lamente. Ainda não estou pronto para condolências. Ninguém sabe com certeza o que vai me acontecer, até que os tendões e os nervos estejam regenerados. Depois, fisioterapia por três meses, e você não terá motivos para deplorar.

— Claro. — Ela esboçou um sorriso, embora julgasse que Harry estava sendo otimista demais, reticente quanto às suas limitações. — Tanto que a diretoria aprovou a sua volta.

— Aprovou com restrições — ele rosnou. —. Está certo. O dr. Stanhope precisa zelar pela reputação do hospital.

— Mas também deve ter se preocupado com a sua recuperação. — O clima do diálogo tornou-se pesado, e Gina sentiu um calafrio apesar do gole de café quente que tomou.

— Não tenho sentido dor —Harry acrescentou. — Minha perna só está dura, e as suturas cocam. Parece que ninguém acredita em mim.

— Eu acredito — ela disse serenamente.

— Stanhope me forçou a aceitar apenas turnos de seis horas, por um mês. Equivale a duas ou três cirurgias por dia, portanto espero que você aprenda rápido.

Gina nunca deixaria passar a oportunidade de provar ao seu orientador que era uma cirurgia mais competente do que ele avaliava. A despeito da aparência marcante e da personalidade caprichosa, ela possuía um cérebro digno de reconhecimento.

— Já cuidei de muitas fraturas e vários outros casos no meu primeiro ano de residência, como deve saber. Mas prometo ser boa aluna.

— Ótimo. Começaremos amanhã.

A partir daí, tomaram café em silêncio. Gina admirou o porte atraente de Harry. Ponderou se ele fazia idéia de como era difícil dizer-lhe não. Até mesmo para acompanhá-lo à lanchonete, ela havia adiado seis tarefas profissionais.

— O que mais eu falei quando você tratou de mim na Emergência? — Harry perguntou de repente.

— Tem certeza de que quer saber?

— Foi tão horrível assim?

— Não, na verdade foi bom de ouvir. Muito bom. — Mas será que ele sentira as palavras pronunciadas? — Preciso voltar ao trabalho, Harry.

— Não me deixe infeliz. O que eu disse, além de elogiar seus cabelos?

— Pediu que eu tirasse o seu short, mencionando que já ti nha visto você sem roupa. Reclamou de ser chamado de dr. Potter, e não de Harry, como eu havia feito durante a noite que passamos juntos. E disse que, não fosse por seu pai, eu seria a mulher da sua vida.

Pronto. Estava feito. Gina ergueu-se, e as belas curvas de seu traseiro se destacaram sob a calça branca, enquanto se afastava. Harry teve ímpetos de esconder-se debaixo da mesa. Era pior do que havia pensado. E uma terceira pessoa, como podia adivinhar, tinha escutado tudo.

Além de ter confessado sua paixão e volúpia por ela, por que diabos havia trazido à baila seu pai? Nunca mais aceitaria tomar sedativos... nem morfina.

A revelação de Gina explicava suas visitas à casa dele. Queria cuidar de quem confessara ter sentimentos por ela. Mas essa era uma complicação que precisava descartar. A vida já era um desafio, sem a necessidade de proteger o coração de uma invasão por parte da médica residente.

Harry praguejou por entre os dentes. Cada dia depois do acidente tinha sido um inferno. Desde fechar o zíper da calça até tomar banho ou cortar um bife, suas limitações o exacerbavam.

Por isso havia voltado ao hospital. Não suportava mais permanecer em casa e descobrir todas as coisas que era incapaz de fazer. Também queria ficar perto de Gina, a fim de defender a idéia de que não poderiam ser apenas amigos.

Ele limpou a mente de todos os pensamentos negativos, inclusive o de não poder mais exercer a profissão.

Questão de tempo, convenceu-se. Carecia de tempo para curar-se. Em duas semanas, começaria a fisioterapia na mão e por certo ganharia toda a mobilidade de volta.

No entretempo, treinaria o uso da mão esquerda. Aos 33 anos, estava crescido demais para pedir que a mãe lhe abotoasse a camisa. E Gina não seria autorizada a despi-lo novamente, enquanto permanecia vestida.

Mais importante, teria de aprender a ignorar seus ridículos sentimentos e seus ativos hormônios, fingindo que Gina Weasley era apenas uma ortopedista residente, sob sua supervisão.

Tarefa gigantesca, definiu para si mesmo. Era como voltar no calendário e lutar contra o tubarão que abocanhara sua prancha de surfe.

**N/A: Nem preciso dizer que fiquei surpresa com os comentários um em seguida do outro, bom como esse capitulo ultrapassou a quantia de comentários que eu pedi, e estou de bom humor, vou postar dois capítulos ao invés de um, massssss NÃO se acostumem! xD**


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Mais do que nervosa, Gina estava apavorada. Havia acompanhado dezenas de vezes aquele tipo de cirurgia, realizada pelo dr. Harry Potter, mas agora era ela quem empunharia o bisturi.

Não deveria ter medo, procurou convencer-se, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor ao encontro da paciente. Durante seus plantões na Emergência, na ala de traumatismos, já tinha praticado sozinha pequenas cirurgias, além de outras mais complexas sob a tutela do dr. Sheinberg.

Conhecia os procedimentos de trás para frente. E Harry estaria a seu lado, orientando cada passo da intervenção.

Talvez residisse aí a fonte da ansiedade. Seu orientador só lhe permitira operar por uma questão de necessidade. Nunca demonstrara confiança nela. Mas agora Gina se tornara seu bilhete de entrada no centro cirúrgico.

Sem usá-la como desculpa, Harry provavelmente se limitaria a confirmar diagnósticos dos colegas e a interpretar radiografias, destino que ele não admitia como parte de seu futuro. Permanecer preso em casa, dia e noite, só lhe daria mais tempo de pensar em sua eventual incapacidade de operar. No hospital, supervisionando uma cirurgia, poderia mostrar que acreditava na própria recuperação.

Gina viu-se na posição desconfortável de quem conseguira seu objetivo, mas pelos motivos errados. Chegou a questionar seu talento para a especialidade que cursava. Acalmou-se, porém, ao entrar no quarto da sra. Ruby Frenske, que iria ser operada de um deslocamento ósseo no quadril. O Hospital Acádia adotava um sistema interessante a fim de diminuir o nervosismo dos internos. O pré-operatório era todo feito no quarto, e depois o paciente era conduzido ao centro cirúrgico em cadeira de rodas, não numa assustadora maca hospitalar.

— Bom dia, sra. Ruby — Gina a cumprimentou. A mulher estava serena, já instalada na cadeira, e segurava a mão do marido. Gina a conhecia desde os primeiros exames e a visitara diversas vezes. Gostava de interagir com os pacientes. — Alguma dúvida?

Aos setenta anos, a sra. Frenske sofria de fortes dores na bacia e vinha usando um andador, mas impressionava a todos pelo espírito jovem.

— Estou mais do que pronta, querida — respondeu.

— Ótimo. Daqui a pouco, a enfermeira irá levá-la. — Gina apertou o braço da paciente, infundindo-lhe mais ânimo. — Quando tudo isso terminar, a senhora ficará muito melhor, pode confiar.

— Assim espero.

Gina cumprimentou o marido da sra. Ruby e notou nele alguma ansiedade.

— É verdade que o dr. Potter foi atacado por um tubarão? — indagou o acompanhante, certamente por desencargo de consciência, pois a notícia saíra nos jornais, com foto e tudo.

— Deve ter sido horrível. — A sra. Ruby suspirou. — Ele já está bem, dra. Weasley? Em condições de operar?

— Vem se recuperando rapidamente. Mas, na verdade, o dr. Potter vai apenas acompanhar a cirurgia. Afinal, a senhora é Paciente dele e merece essa atenção.

A tranquilidade que Gina transmitia conflitava com seu próprio estado emocional. Estava preocupada com o comportamento de Harry durante a operação, com o olhar posto em cada uma de suas ações. No entanto, quando ingressou na sala de cirurgia, deparou não com o homem Harry, mas com o dr. Potter, já paramentado para o ato cirúrgico, exibindo sua frieza habitual. Ninguém diria que ambos tinham partilhado uma noite de ardente paixão.

Claro que não discutiria o relacionamento, ou a falta dele, na frente de duas enfermeiras, um assistente e um anestesista. Intrigou-a o fato de Harry não aparentar nenhum sofrimento por causa das feridas ou do abandono de sua condição de cirurgião principal. Ocupava uma cadeira alta, colocada na sala especialmente para ele, bem à direita da posição de Gina.

— Atrasada, dr. Weasley? — ele a provocou.

— Não, fiquei conversando um pouco com a paciente.

— Foi o que imaginei.

Antes de poder contestar, Gina viu a sra. Frenske ingressar no centro cirúrgico. Apesar do papel diminuído, Harry ainda se sentia no comando e deu ordens para a equipe instalar a paciente na mesa e iniciar o procedimento.

Com cuidado, o anestesista colocou a máscara de gás na sra. Ruby e solicitou que contasse até dez, sabendo que no número três ela já sucumbiria ao anestésico. Material checado, sinais vitais monitorados, e tudo ficou pronto.

Pronto para Gina realizar sua primeira intervenção importante.

Sua mão tremeu levemente ao fazer a primeira incisão na pele, acima do quadril. Harry não cessava de falar, chamando-lhe a atenção para os vasos sanguíneos que necessitavam de cauterização, a fim de minimizar o sangramento.

A despeito da colaboração da enfermeira, munida de lenço, um suor insistente brotava da testa de Gina. Para ela, a sala fria ardia de calor. Sentiu-se à beira de um ataque de pânico, mas o bom preparo técnico lhe permitiu prosseguir. Afinal, a saúde da adorável sra. Ruby se encontrava em suas mãos.

Pouco depois, Harry esticou a mão esquerda, enluvada, e deu um tapinha no ombro de Gina.

— Está indo bem — ele disse. — Vá em frente.

Ela desviou a vista da paciente e captou o olhar de Harry acima da máscara cirúrgica. Viu confiança ali. Teria ele mudado a esse ponto?

Gina respirou fundo e concentrou-se em abrir a cápsula fibrosa da pélvis e o encaixe do quadril, de modo a acessar a cabeça do fêmur. Precisaria alargar a cavidade a fim de dar espaço ao pino de metal que sustentaria um enxerto ósseo.

Era relativamente simples. Gina teria de conseguir.

Sem distrair-se com a voz da outra enfermeira, que apregoava as condições vitais da paciente, ela trabalhou com precisão, tentando reproduzir a segurança característica do dr. Harry Potter e reduzir o número de pausas hesitantes que fazia. No entanto, no procedimento de enxerto Gina levaria o dobro do tempo normalmente consumido por seu orientador.

Enquanto a enfermeira lhe enxugava o suor, ela deu início ao delicado processo de alinhar o osso artificial com o natural, utilizando um instrumento para chegar à posição definitiva.

— Muito bom. — Harry murmurou. — Você conseguiu.

Então, Gina testou o tamanho de um pino. Repentinamente insegura, olhou para o seu orientador.

— Maior? — indagou, em busca de auxílio.

— O que você acha?

— Maior, sem dúvida. Senão vai ficar solto no canal.

Harry moveu a cabeça enfaticamente, em aprovação.

Terminada a prótese óssea, Gina verificou se tudo se encontrava no lugar correto e se não haviam restado fragmentos na área operada. Afastou-se da mesa de cirurgia com enorme alívio, permitindo que o assistente e as enfermeiras cuidassem respectivamente da sutura e do curativo.

_**Graças a Deus que acabou**__, _ela refletiu, pensando em jamais passar por aquilo de novo. Mas permaneceu ali, até ver Ruby Frenske pronta para ser transportada à sala de recuperação.

Gina engoliu com força. A cirurgia só havia durado duas horas e meia, dentro da média de cirurgiões mais experientes. Achava-se exaurida, porém, pelo esforço físico, mental e emocional, como se tivesse passado metade da vida no interior do centro cirúrgico.

A ortopedia sempre lhe parecera uma especialidade fascinante. Então, por que agora, já no segundo ano de residência e depois de sua estréia em casos mais complexos, sentia-se tão vazia e frustrada? Não tinha lógica, mas qual o papel da lógica em sua vida?

No vestiário anexo, ela livrou-se da touca, da máscara e dos protetores de sapatos. Atirou as luvas de látex no cesto. Sem o jaleco, reassumiu suas formas encantadoras, ocultas no conjunto de calça e camiseta brancas.

Notou que Harry a observava e temeu que sua confusão mental transparecesse. Manteve o olhar no piso esterilizado.

— Gina... — Ele acabou de tirar os paramentos de cirurgia.

Ruborizada, combateu o sentimento de carência que a levava a desejar um beijo de Harry. Um beijo e muito mais. No entanto, sem sorrir, ele não só pareceu indiferente a seu corpo, como não a cumprimentou nem elogiou.

— Só lhe falta ganhar mais confiança em si própria — Harry disse simplesmente.

— Eu sei. — O que responder além disso? Já ouvira frase parecida, antes.

Aquele olhar de preocupação na face de Harry rotulava a atuação de Gina no centro cirúrgico como um fracasso. Não importava que ela tivesse feito tudo certo, sem erros maiores do que algumas vacilações.

Algo estava fora de lugar. O dr. Sheinberg, certa vez, a havia alertado de que a cirurgia era um dom. Sem saber por quê, Gina sempre se imaginara dona dessa dádiva. Mas Harry, mesmo quando ela enganava a si própria, conseguia enxergar seu feixe de nervos tensos.

Foi saindo, decidida a descansar e ficar sozinha.

— Belo trabalho, Gina — disparou Harry, sem emoção.

Ela parou à porta e agradeceu. Ainda precisava de espaço entre ela e a sala de cirurgia, entre ela e seu orientador. Mas foi interrompida pela enfermeira Shirley, que veio correndo em sua direção.

— Desculpe-me, dra. Weasley. Já terminou aí?

Surpresa por ver Shirley fora do setor de Emergência, Gina confirmou:

— Sim, agora há pouco. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Gesticulando bastante, a enfermeira explicou que havia acontecido um grave acidente de trânsito na alameda próxima, por conta da chuva torrencial. Seis carros colidiram, e a Emergência estava repleta de vítimas com fraturas.

—Temos um caso de fêmur exposto. Podemos mandar subir?

— Claro. — Era ela a cirurgia de plantão no hospital, e por isso dispensou a opinião de Harry.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, após engolir uma rosquinha doce e um café-expresso, Gina estava de volta ao centro cirúrgico, na companhia de seu orientador. Inconsciente, o homem ferido foi testado pelo anestesista. Tivera a perna da calça cortada na altura da virilha. Em torno dos cinquenta anos, aparentava ser um comerciante que estaria voltando para casa, a fim de se reunir à esposa e filhos.

Se dependesse de Gina, o reencontro aconteceria em breve. Tocada pela responsabilidade, ela repetiu mentalmente que era uma excelente médica e uma competente cirurgia, apta a lidar com emergências.

Tal pensamento a fortaleceu e encorajou.

Harry lhe relatou os problemas do paciente, que o colega da Emergência havia detectado: baço perfurado, algumas costelas quebradas pelo impacto do _**air bag**_do carro, hemorragia intensa, além da fratura exposta do fêmur.

Trabalhando em sincronia, depois de duas horas a equipe do hospital conseguiu estabilizar o paciente. Foi quando Gina ouviu o som agudo do monitor cardíaco, que alertava para um problema.

— O coração está parando — disse o anestesista.

Pesadelo! Aquele homem sofria um colapso cardíaco bem na mesa de operação, enquanto a médica-cirurgiã ainda agia na perna dele.

— Desfibrilador! — ela gritou, lançando um olhar para Harry.

O assistente posicionou as duas placas metálicas sobre o peito do paciente, perto do ápice do coração. Harry afastou-se, a fim de dar-lhe espaço.

— Infelizmente, não posso ajudar com uma só mão.

— Eu sei. — Gina respirou fundo, definiu a voltagem do aparelho e recuou na hora do choque elétrico ministrado pelo assistente.

Sem resultado. O monitor indicava uma linha reta e seu apito estridente assombrava a sala gelada.

— De novo — pediu Gina. Não saberia lidar com um caso fatal nem se perdoaria se isso ocorresse.

Também não houve reação.

— Mais uma vez — ela disse, aumentando a voltagem do desfibrilador. Procurou Harry com o olhar, e ele aprovou a medida.

Finalmente houve uma resposta. O coração entrou em ritmo senoidal, fraco, mas estável. Todos demonstraram alívio, porém Gina sentiu também as pernas frouxas.

— Já temos pulso — avisou a enfermeira.

— Este foi por pouco! — o anestesista exclamou, aproximando-se de Gina para ele próprio enxugar-lhe o suor na testa.

Ela voltou a cuidar do fêmur fraturado, efetuando os últimos ajustes. Em tom sereno, capaz de tirar-lhe o que restava de autocontrole, Harry afirmou:

— Vou lhe dar uma mão aí. Literalmente.

Gina não havia tremido durante todo o procedimento, nem quando quase perdera o paciente, mas o que aconteceria agora, com seu orientador observando-a de perto, atento a qualquer falha profissional?

Por mais complexa que fosse a redução da fratura do fêmur, Harry precisou de uma só mão para proceder à restauração dos músculos em torno do osso, tarefa que exigia de Gina as duas mãos e muito mais tempo.

Ela realizou a sutura final, imaginando que, se os dedos falhassem, o pobre paciente ficaria com uma feia cicatriz. Essa idéia absurda é que a fez, logo depois, retirar as luvas com frenética energia e sair da sala, ignorando a presença de Harry.

Caminhou para cá e para lá no corredor, com a respiração difícil, as faces ardendo. Ao entrar no vestiário, apertou o passo até ficar escondida atrás da última fileira de armários. Desabou no banco de madeira, enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e permitiu que as lágrimas fluíssem.

Lágrimas de alívio, mas também de pânico ante a eventual morte de uma pessoa sob seus cuidados. Não se preocupou em remover o jaleco, pela primeira vez manchado de sangue. Antes, acreditava que isso representava uma medalha de honra. Agora, sofria uma sensação de estranhamento, de que não fora feita para a profissão escolhida. Luna estava com a razão. Gina deveria dedicar-se a outra atividade qualquer em vez de fingir que era uma boa médica-cirurgiã.

— Gina?

Droga! Harry a perseguia. Secou os olhos e reprimiu um soluço.

Ele sentou-se no banco ao lado dela e comprimiu-lhe o braço.

— Você fez um bom trabalho, lá dentro.

— Está brincando? O paciente quase morreu.

— Não dependia de você. Ao contrário, você o salvou graças a decisões rápidas. Mas precisa entender, Gina, que vez por outra perdemos a batalha. Pacientes também morrem. Só nos resta saber que, como médicos, fizemos o melhor possível.

— E eu fiz o melhor possível com toda a minha lentidão?

— Nosso trabalho é fixar ossos, recuperar ligamentos. Não podemos consertar o que não tem conserto.

A despeito da resistência inicial, Gina encontrou consolo na voz grave, no corpo quase encostado ao seu, na mão que lhe tocava o ombro. Quando Harry se mostrava assim, caloroso e cheio de atenções, era irresistível. Ela teve de admitir que seus sentimentos por ele iam além da admiração profissional e da atração física.

— Cirurgia é impessoal, Gina — Harry continuou aconselhando. — Não porque o cirurgião tem coração frio, mas porque assim deve ser, em prol da eficiência.

Agitada, ela ergueu-se com a intenção de afastar-se dele e da sua perfeição.

— Você não compreende — afirmou, contendo um novo surto de choro. — Acho que nunca teve um só minuto de ineficiência ou hesitação no centro cirúrgico.

Calmo, Harry também levantou-se e tentou abraçá-la.

— Não... Me deixe em paz. — Ela esquivou-se, mas, em vez de fugir, apenas fechou os olhos. — Estou sem condições emocionais para nada.

— Pois é justamente a emoção o que eu mais admiro em você — declarou Harry, surpreendendo-a. — O modo carinhoso como lida com as pessoas eu nunca consegui ter. E ainda por cima, você é uma cirurgia brilhante.

— Mentira — Gina murmurou, de pálpebras fechadas. — Quem é brilhante é você.

—Sou apenas mais velho, mais experiente, mais frio. A emoção me assusta.

Ela sentiu sua camiseta branca ser descida pelos ombros, até a cintura. Meneou a cabeça, contrariada, mas a mão de Harry lhe acariciou as costas, e a boca encontrou sua nuca, vencendo a hesitação.

— Por isso eu a mandei embora, na semana passada. _**Você**_me assusta.

Ele estava oferecendo carinho e conforto. Deus sabia como Gina necessitava disso.

— Eu não assustaria nem uma pulga — ela alegou, contendo o fôlego quando Harry afagou seus mamilos.

— Você possui mais poder do que imagina — foi o argumento dele.

— Pare — ordenou Gina, sobrepujando a excitação. Por hipótese, os dois deveriam ser amigos, sem cruzar o limite, porém Harry não parou.

Os dedos ágeis lembraram a ela a candente noite de amor. Gina gostaria que eles buscassem seus pontos íntimos, sobretudo agora que a ereção de Harry era sensível sobre suas nádegas.

— Não faça isso... — Ela tentou enganar a si própria, mas quase desmaiou de excitação quando o polegar dele tocou em sua intimidade, por cima da roupa.

Foi como se o corpo discordasse dos ditames da mente. Impossível insistir na farsa da amizade com Harry, que conseguia relaxá-la tanto, ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava tensa com a expectativa do prazer total.

Gina recostou-se nele, oferecendo seu pescoço, enquanto os braços erguidos colhiam a cabeça de Harry. Ele tinha livre acesso manual aos seios dela, mas não tardou em utilizar a boca em toques intensos.

Então, Harry recuou subitamente, recolhendo a mão sob um suspiro de desapontamento por parte de Gina.

— Abra os olhos, senão... — Ela obedeceu e viu o rosto dele transfigurado de desejo, enquanto sentia arrepios provocados por uma língua vibrátil em sua orelha.

Entreolharam-se, com as pupilas dilatadas, e Gina levou um novo choque de volúpia quando Harry voltou a torturá-la com carícias íntimas. Vulnerável, embaraçada pela reação in-contida dos sentidos, ela ponderou que até mesmo sua libido empalidecia diante dos sentimentos que Harry extraía dela: confiança, ternura, gratidão por havê-la deixado atuar à vontade no centro cirúrgico.

Num assomo de auto-estima, ela apreciou positivamente sua inteligência, seu humor, sua generosidade, seu corpo quase perfeito. O mesmo fez Harry, que intensificou as carícias até conduzir Gina ao orgasmo.

Ele a segurou durante os espasmos de prazer.

Se havia um prêmio por desempenho na sala de operações, ela podia considerar-se agraciada.

**N/A: Mais cinco comentários e o próximo capitulo é postado!**


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

— Não foi uma boa idéia. — Em seu quarto, parada à frente do espelho, Gina observava-se com certo espanto.

— Deixe disso! Você está ótima! — exclamou sua amiga Luna, com um sorriso.

Com aquele biquíni, Gina sentia-se tão branca quanto um urso polar. Não conseguia entender por que não tinha escolhido outro, com estampas havaianas.

Havia sido uma decisão por impulso, como a de aceitar o convite de Harry para ir à praia com ele. Um convite murmurado enquanto ele a acariciava. Com o corpo trêmulo, ciente de sua capacidade de excitar Harry, parecera-lhe muito natural a perspectiva de vestir um biquíni e depois brincar à beira-mar ao lado do amante.

Agora, ela hesitava. Por que deixar Harry vê-la gorda e desbotada, como se julgava?

— Acho que não existe pessoa mais branca do que eu, na Flórida. Mas você está incrível, Luna! Sem brincadeira. Onde arrumou tempo para se bronzear?

— É bronzeamento artificial — revelou Luna, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás, por sobre os ombros. — Sol de verdade eu só tomo se estiver usando um protetor solar com fator 30, no mínimo. Como médicas, devemos mais do que ninguém saber prevenir o câncer de pele.

— Não preciso me preocupar com isso — refletiu Gina, fazendo uma careta, enquanto procurava sua saída de praia: um camisetão que usaria durante todos os minutos passados ao sol. — Nunca sobra tempo para ir à praia.

— Vai ser muito bom para nós. Tomar ar fresco. Ver pessoas que não estão doentes ou feridas. Finalmente, chegou a hora de relaxar.

Com certeza, Gina necessitava disso. Depois do episódio da véspera, no centro cirúrgico, sonhava em espreguiçar-se na areia e ler a última revista de amenidades. Quem estaria dormindo com quem em Hollywood?

Só esperava que não fosse embaraçoso rever Harry. Mas seria, é claro, depois do encontro no vestiário do hospital. Ele a convidara para passear, talvez assumindo a culpa por ter feito a conversa descambar em uma cena de filme pornográfico.

Gina respirou fundo a fim de se acalmar, imaginando momentos tranquilos que não envolvessem cirurgiões sedutores ou baleias desgarradas.

— Bem, só preciso espalhar o protetor pelo corpo e podemos ir. O sol e o mar nos aguardam. Além, é claro, de homens maravilhosos, quase nus. Ou homem, no seu caso. Você se restringiu a Harry. Eu ainda estou na batalha. — Luna vestiu suas sandálias de salto alto e amarrou uma pequena canga em torno do biquíni vermelho.

— Vai de salto alto à praia? Pode atolar na areia... — Gina calçou um par de tênis surrados.

— Fazer o quê? Assim, minhas pernas parecem mais compridas. — Luna lançou ao ombro uma sacola.

— Se você, com as pernas que tem, precisa disso, então eu deveria usar pelo menos um salto de quinze centímetros —-afirmou Gina, evitando o espelho, com receio de que, se voltasse a ver seu reflexo, decidisse passar o resto do dia trancada no pequeno e abafado apartamento.

Fora uma jogada arriscada trazer Luna. Gina não sabia como Harry iria reagir a isso. Também ignorava o que ele tinha planejado. Mas não se tratava propriamente de um encontro. Ele dissera apenas que estava com saudade da praia. E Gina precisava de Luna como um anteparo.

— Por que tenho a sensação de que estamos numa missão? A missão de conhecer algum homem na praia?—indagou Gina, caminhando através da minúscula sala de estar.

— Porque eu estou. Não saio com ninguém faz seis meses.

— Por causa da loucura que é o nosso trabalho, fica-se com muita vontade de encontrar alguém — afirmou Gina, solidária com Luna.

— Andar por aí, de jaleco branco, dando a impressão de ser muito competente, torna tudo mais difícil. — Luna tirou os óculos escuros da bolsa depois que elas saíram do apartamento e depararam com a forte claridade. — Creio que eu intimido os homens. Por isso, hoje, resolvi optar por esse aspecto mais frívolo.

— Será que os homens não gostam de mulheres inteligentes? — indagou Gina, discordando um pouco da lógica da amiga. Mas também julgou-se, sem razão, ignorante em matéria de gostos masculinos.

— Em teoria, pode ser. À primeira vista, não é a inteligência que atrai a atenção de um homem. Ou é a aparência, ou uma personalidade borbulhante.

— Você está completamente errada — rebateu Gina, ao entrar no carro de Luna. — Eu tenho uma personalidade borbulhante, e isso não adianta nada.

— Você está transando com o dr. Potter, não está? — disse Luna, sem maldade.

—Apenas eventualmente, digamos—respondeu Gina, ajeitando-se no assento de couro e puxando sua saída de praia, enquanto Luna enfrentava o trânsito matutino.

— Mesmo assim, você ainda está a minha frente. — Luna sugeriu, pela expressão facial, que considerava tolo o comentário da outra. — Eu não tenho ninguém, talvez por ser séria e inteligente. Isso assusta os homens.

— Eu não paro de falar, sou desajeitada e lenta. Isso também afasta os homens. Sabe de uma coisa? Não vou mais me importar com o que eles acham.

Gina ficou surpresa de constatar que realmente pensava desse modo. Ela não precisava da aprovação de ninguém. Era uma médica talentosa, uma boa pessoa e estava feliz com sua vida, à parte o nervosismo na sala de cirurgia. Deveria agradecer aos céus.

— Sei o que você quer dizer, Gina. Mas eu estou completamente sozinha. Sinto-me velha. — Luna virou à esquerda no estacionamento da praia e parou o carro.

Sentir-se velha não era o problema de Gina, e sim que ainda se achava presa à adolescência, que era insegura, tagarela e desastrada.

— Luna, acho que o seu espírito não é nada jovem, sabe? É bem provável que você já tenha nascido madura e responsável. Mas também sei o que você quer dizer sobre sentir-se sozinha.

Era verdade. Mais ainda desde que conhecera Harry e começara a ter um caso com ele, pois agora queria algo mais, ou seja, um relacionamento. Algo que o dr. Potter não parecia disposto a encarar.

— Eu não quero ser responsável. Quero ser uma sereia sexy. — Luna tirou os óculos e guardou-os no estojo claro, que enfiou na sacola de praia.

— Você está me assustando — afirmou Gina, observando a amiga com assombro.

— Hoje quero ver se os homens reagem de uma maneira diferente — afirmou Luna, sorrindo.

— Então vamos ter de nos separar. Não estou interessada em sair por aí, seduzindo os homens como uma sereia. — Gina abriu um grande sorriso enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança. — Além disso, não acho que sereias possam ser baixinhas.

As duas caminharam na direção da água. Luna se retraía conforme a areia quente escorria sobre seus pés. As sandálias afundavam exatamente como Gina tinha previsto. Embora esta, perto de Luna, parecesse uma menina travessa de doze anos, sentia-se satisfeita por estar calçando seus velhos tênis desbotados.

Gina correu os olhos pelos frequentadores da praia, em busca de Harry. Pelo fato de ser muito cedo, nem dez horas da manhã de uma quinta-feira, as famílias predominavam, com as crianças correndo com baldes e bóias coloridas.

Ela logo conseguiu localizar o dr. Potter, deitado numa espreguiçadeira, sem camisa, com o peito bem bronzeado à mostra. Sua mão direita repousava sobre o colo, enquanto a perna ferida estava esticada à frente. As bandagens tinham sumido e as suturas pretas eram visíveis, mesmo de onde Gina se encontrava.

Harry mantinha os olhos fechados, e assim não pôde perceber a ansiedade que tomou conta de Gina.

Isolado, ele matutava se não tinha sido um equívoco convidar Gina. Talvez ela nem viesse, o que tornaria mais ridículo o impulso que o movera. Harry havia sentido uma invencível vontade de voltar à praia e planejava compartilhá-la com Gina. No fundo, não queria estar sozinho ao entrar na água pela primeira vez, depois do ataque do tubarão. Desejava ter a estagiária por perto.

A conversa no vestiário, carícias à parte, fizera Harry sentir-se tão protetor quanto orgulhoso dela. Ele a admirava, respeitava-a como mulher e médica, e pretendera incutir-lhe a noção de que uma intervenção malsucedida nem sempre era culpa do cirurgião.

Sua irmã, sua mãe e Rony haviam se intrometido ao saberem que ele tinha decidido vir à praia. Harry, agora, não teria Gina para si, e isso era muito ruim. Depois da praia, imaginava levá-la à sua casa, onde poderia proporcionar-lhe vários picos de prazer.

O pensamento o fez mexer-se na espreguiçadeira.

— O que há com você? — quis saber sua irmã, Hermione, estendendo uma toalha aos pés dele e deitando-se. — Parece que está com dor. Não deveria ter voltado tão cedo à praia.

— O que tem a ver o fato de estar na praia com o de sentir dor? — Harry escavou a areia com um pé e a deslizou até o braço esticado de Hermione, somente para irritá-la.

Ele estava quase bom, com esperança de que Gina pudesse lhe retirar os pontos ainda naquele dia. Queria que as pessoas parassem de tratá-lo com tanto melindre. Almejava que sua vida voltasse a ser como antes.

— Ei! — Hermione expressou desagrado, removendo a areia. Lançou um olhar além de Harry, protegendo os olhos do sol. — Ah, veja só, mamãe está com Larry.

— Quem é esse tal de Larry? — Harry esticou o pescoço e viu sua mãe, de blusa preta, chapéu largo e short branco. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que Harry jamais tinha visto, mantinha a mão sobre o braço de Lilian.

— Ah... — Subitamente, Hermione ficou entretida em passar protetor solar na mão. — É um amigo dela.

Sua mãe tinha um amigo chamado Larry?

— Desde quando? — Por causa do olhar evasivo da irmã, da mão de Larry sobre o braço e do traje todo _**fashion **_da mãe, Harry começou a suspeitar que, em vez de amigo, aquele homem era, de fato, um namorado. Algo que ele não achava nada bom.

— Já faz algum tempo.

Quando o casal ficou mais próximo, Harry viu Larry se curvar e sussurrar algo no ouvido da mãe dele, dando-lhe um tapinha no traseiro. Ela sorriu e revidou com uma palmada no braço masculino.

— Que grosseirão — comentou Harry com desgosto.

Sua mãe nunca tivera um namorado, desde que seu pai havia ido embora, quinze anos antes. Era difícil entender por que ela esperara todo esse tempo e agora se ligara ao tal Larry.

— Na verdade, ele é muito simpático e faz bem para mamãe. — Hermione lançou um olhar ansioso para o irmão. — Dê-lhe uma chance.

— Então, você já o conhecia? — Harry se aborreceu profundamente. Será que a mãe não o considerava importante o suficiente para ser apresentado ao namorado dela?

— Sim, já o vi algumas vezes. E antes que você se ofenda, mamãe não lhe contou nada porque ficou preocupada com a sua reação. Quis poupá-lo.

Não havia mais tempo para discutir isso. Sua mãe e Larry estavam muito próximos, e Lilian Potter se mostrava nervosa. Fez as apresentações de modo agitado. Harry teve de sorrir e aquiescer com polidez, enquanto Larry apertava sua mão e o tocava no ombro.

— Finalmente nos conhecemos, Harry. Isso é muito bom. Sua mãe me falou bastante a seu respeito. Como está a sua perna?

— Melhor. Quase boa. — Harry rangeu os dentes.

— Onde está o seu chapéu, filho? Você vai torrar como uma sardinha na brasa, e ainda é um convalescente — Lilian disse, evidentemente inquieta.

Ele já tinha sido mastigado como uma sardinha. Então, não era o fim do mundo ficar um pouco torrado.

— Mamãe, a senhora acha que vou surfar de chapéu?

— E o que há de tão formidável em surfar? — quis saber a mãe. — Um tubarão o atacou, não? Ficaria feliz se você nunca mais voltasse a entrar no mar.

Larry conduziu a mãe de Harry um passo à frente, com uma das mãos sobre a cintura dela.

— Sente-se, Lily, e deixe o pobre garoto em paz.

Ela ocupou a cadeira vizinha ao do filho, como se estivesse acostumada a seguir as ordens de Larry. Harry sentiu vontade de vibrar um murro no rosto daquele estranho.

— O acidente de Harry acontece uma vez em um milhão. Surfar não é mais perigoso do que caminhar por uma rua movimentada. E há mais chances de alguém ser atingido por um raio do que atacado por um tubarão.

— Você está certo, Larry.

Ao ouvir essa afirmação, em apoio aos mesmos argumentos que ele inutilmente apresentara à mãe ao longo da semana, Harry sentira-se um pouco mais tolerante em relação a Larry.

No entanto, quando a filha mais velha de Hermione saiu correndo da água com Rony e lançou-se na direção de Larry para um abraço entusiasmado, Harry teve nojo da situação. Ficara evidente que todos ali, exceto ele, gostavam de Larry.

Então, ele viu Gina caminhando pela areia, com um sorriso franco e o corpo oculto pela enorme camiseta branca. Sentiu alívio. A probabilidade de estar com ela dissipou sua tensão.

— Olá. — Estendeu a mão depois que Gina parou na frente dele.

— Alô. — Ela escondeu na areia o bico de seu tênis, onde surgira um buraco. — Minha amiga Luna veio comigo. Espero que você não se importe.

— Não, não me importo — declarou Harry, saudando a loira alta que acenava às costas de Gina. — Toda a minha família também veio.

_**Inclusive Larry.**_

Ao apresentar uns aos outros, ele notou a surpresa de Hermione e Rony. Harry não tinha o costume de trazer uma mulher para um encontro familiar. Sua mãe ficou indiferente, não só porque já conhecia Gina, mas também porque estava muito ocupada em rir de alguma anedota de Larry.

— Vamos, sentem-se — propôs Hermione, indicando a toalha próxima. — Desculpem, mas não trouxemos cadeiras.

— Tudo bem. — Gina acomodou-se, com Luna se espremendo ao lado dela. — É muito bom poder fugir um pouco do hospital e, finalmente, vir à praia.

— Como você consegue ser médica? Os horários são malucos — afirmou Hermione. — Tomar conta das minhas duas filhas já me deixa louca.

— Com certeza, criar filhos é muito mais difícil do que ser médica — retrucou Gina, e com isso ganhou um sorriso de Hermione.

Elas falavam sem parar, deixando Harry fora da conversa. Gentil, ele iniciou um diálogo com Luna, que parecia desconfortável.

— Eu já vi você no hospital. Também é médica?

— Pediatra.

— Ah, muito bom. Vacinas, dores de barriga e infecções de ouvido.

— Sem dúvida — disse Luna em tom discreto. Retirou os óculos da bolsa e colocou-os. — Sinto-me melhor assim.

— Não tem medo de perder os óculos na água? — perguntou ele, almejando que sua irmã se calasse para receber, enfim, um olhar de Gina.

— Mais ou menos. — Luna inclinou-se para trás e bateu no joelho de Harry. — Ah, desculpe-me.

— Não foi nada. — Ele gostaria de estar com Gina numa praia deserta de alguma ilha tropical.

Gina estava apreciando a conversa com Hermione, mas ficaria mais feliz se Harry não estivesse sentado diretamente atrás de Luna. A bela Luna, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com pernas longuíssimas, vestindo apenas um minúsculo biquíni vermelho, ria de algo que ele havia dito.

Meu Deus, o que ele dissera? O cirurgião não era conhecido pelos dons de humorista. Então, por que Luna ria? E o que acontecia dentro de sua cabeça, para ter ciúme da amiga?

Com o canto do olho, ela viu Luna encostar-se ao joelho de Harry. Um acidente, por certo. No entanto,Gina decidiu que não continuaria sentada ali, vendo alguém tocar o joelho do amante. Sem meios de dar uma cotovelada em Luna, parecendo uma lunática diante dos outros, ela pôs-se de pé.

— Estou com muito calor. Acho que vou dar um mergulho.

— Também quero entrar na água — anunciou a sobrinha de Harry, erguendo os olhos e parando de amontoar areia sobre os pés do pai.

— Nós acabamos de sair, Rose. Deixe o papai descansar um pouco — suspirou Rony.

— Ela pode vir comigo — ofereceu Gina, ansiosa por se afastar, mas insegura sobre o que faria sozinha na água. Nadar de um lado para outro enquanto Harry e Luna conversavam? — Se ela concordar, é claro.

— Estou pronta. — Rose nada tinha de tímida. Ela se levantou, atirou areia no ar e prendeu a mão de Gina. — Eu sei nadar muito bem. Se você se afogar, posso salvá-la.

Todos os adultos riram.

— Ela herdou a modéstia de Harry. — ironizou Rony.

Harry observou Gina e Rose a pular uma onda, de mãos dadas, rindo bastante. Estava arrependido de ter vindo à praia. Arrependido de não ter sido capaz de sensibilizar Gina, de tê-la trazido de volta a sua vida depois de havê-la descartado grosseiramente.

Larry empurrava Abby, a filha menor de Hermione, pelo quadril, avisando que estava levando a menina para um rápido mergulho. A menininha mostrava-se perfeitamente à vontade, e Hermione não demonstrou surpresa com a atitude do namorado da mãe, parecendo já estar acostumada com a presença dele.

Harry suspirou, movendo-se para frente a fim de desgrudar suas costas das tiras de náilon da cadeira de praia. Hermione pedia conselhos médicos a Luna perguntando sobre os sintomas da catapora em crianças.

Em silêncio, Harry viu Gina a correr pela beira da água, perseguindo Rose. Era de fato uma pessoa encantadora, além de bonita e amável, inteligente e extrovertida. Tinha seis anos a menos que ele, e nem uma sombra do cinismo que ele desenvolvera nos últimos anos.

Havia diversos motivos para não aprofundar o relacionamento com Gina. Sobretudo o fato de que trabalhavam juntos e a triste realidade que Harry nada tinha a oferecer em matéria de compromisso afetivo.

Voltou a mexer-se na cadeira e ergueu os óculos escuros com a mão esquerda. A mão direita era outro motivo para ele manter-se afastado de Gina. Seu futuro profissional era uma incógnita. Mais duas semanas usando uma tala, depois meses de fisioterapia e nenhuma garantia de que voltasse a curvar os dedos. Seria o fim da sua carreira.

A raiva começou a roê-lo por dentro. Não seria apenas o fim da carreira. Na verdade, tudo se transformaria num pesadelo. Sem sensibilidade ou movimentos, Harry teria de contar só com a mão esquerda, inclusive para comer e escrever.

Não conseguia admitir isso. Sua mão direita precisava ficar boa. Não havia outra opção. Sem seu trabalho, nada restaria para ele.

Naquele momento, nem o surfe era capaz de consolá-lo. Só conseguia ficar ali sentado, olhando a água e Gina.

Rose jogou água nela, que deu um grito e cobriu o rosto. O camisetão que ainda usava ficou molhado, revelando o sutiã do biquíni, apertado contra os seios. Harry os conhecia. Havia-os provado. Seu desejo selvagem e compulsivo novamente o assolou.

— Mas que calor! — queixou-se Lilian, abanando a mão à frente do rosto.

Harry suspirou, sem vontade de conversar com a mãe. Apenas queria ficar a sós e meditar.

— Por que você está de mau humor? Isso estraga a sua beleza — afirmou ela, batendo de leve no braço do filho.

— Gostaria de entrar na água e não posso — respondeu Harry.

Era só uma parte da verdade. Ele também lutava contra si mesmo e contra o desejo irrefreável por Gina.

— Ah, é claro. A bela Gina está brincando na água sem você. Sem dúvida, seria muito melhor estar com ela do que ficar sentado ao lado da sua mãe.

Como Lilian fora capaz de perceber isso?

— Eu quis dizer que gostaria de poder surfar.

Sua mãe, que não aparentava de modo algum seus 62 anos, ajustou o cinto da sua saída de praia e contemplou o filho de modo incisivo.

— Não minta para sua mãe, Harry. É pecado.

Pecado? Se ela soubesse tudo o que havia feito com Gina...

— E você e Larry? Que história é essa? — indagou ele, virando-se a fim de estudar Lilian.

A pergunta provocou uma reação rápida. Ela contraiu os lábios, ajeitou o chapelão, respirou fundo, depois voltou a pousar a mão no braço do filho. Aquela mão assustou Harry.

— Meu querido, eu pretendo me casar com Larry.

— O quê? — Ele se aprumou. — Mas você disse que nunca mais voltaria a se casar, depois do meu pai.

A mesma mão agora o acariciou de leve, e Harry sentiu algo além de um susto. Aquilo era mais um abalo emocional, quando tudo em sua vida estava mudando, deprimindo-o e distorcendo a realidade ao redor.

— Eu pensava assim, é verdade, mas já perdoei seu pai.

— Ele não merecia o seu perdão. Tratou você como lixo durante todo o tempo em que viveram juntos — rebateu Harry com rudeza, apesar da proximidade da amiga de Gina.

No entanto sua mãe apenas balançou a cabeça sob o enorme chapéu, que lhe dava a aparência de uma estrela de cinema dos anos 1950. Harry nunca tinha visto a mãe usar nada igual. Estava realmente mudada.

— Depois de tudo de errado que seu pai fez, fiquei feliz quando ele finalmente foi embora. Anos atrás, decidi que não valia a pena continuar sentindo raiva por causa disso. Tenho pena de James. Ele é uma pessoa amarga, solitária, cheia de ódio. Eu, ao contrário, sou feliz, com os melhores filhos e netos que uma mulher poderia ter. Minha vida está cheia de amor, e Larry só veio aprimorá-la ainda mais.

Lilian se calou por um instante, encarou o filho com os olhos escuros que denotavam firmeza de espírito.

— Quero que você fique feliz por mim.

— É claro que fico feliz por você, mamãe, se é isso que quer — afirmou Harry, mesmo se a felicidade significasse casamento com um idiota chamado Larry.

— Também quero que você se livre de toda essa raiva, Harry. Se não fizer isso, seu pai ainda irá controlar sua vida.

Ela se inclinou na direção do filho, colheu o rosto dele entre as mãos e abraçou-o com força.

— Você cresceu rápido demais, Harry. Tornou-se homem muito antes do que os outros garotos, pois foi preciso. Cuidou de mim e de sua irmã, e sou-lhe grata por isso. Você é o melhor filho que alguém poderia ter.

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Tinha procurado cuidar da mãe e de Hermione. Achava que havia dado o melhor de si. Mas não passara de um menino responsável e determinado, depois que seu pai, James, partira.

— Você não precisa mais tomar conta de nós. Hermione e eu estamos bem. É hora de cuidar de si mesmo. — A cabeça de Lilian girou na direção do mar, e ela sorriu. — E quem sabe cuidar de outra pessoa...

— O que você quer dizer? — Ele forçou as palavras através dos lábios

— Ela está apaixonada por você.

— Bobagem. — A palavra escapou-lhe por instinto de defesa. A dor no peito aumentou depois que Harry voltou a observar Gina, que estava com Rose sobre os ombros, na água.

Ele não merecia o amor de Gina. Nada fizera para merecê-lo. Ela era doce e amável, e ele era apenas um fingido.

— Você tem praguejado muito nos últimos tempos. Não é nada bom — a mãe o repreendeu. — E não se dê o trabalho de negar, pois é a pura verdade. Sei que, se você pensar a respeito de Gina, acabará reconhecendo que sente o mesmo por ela.

Harry gostava de Gina, preocupava-se com ela e queria satisfazê-la sexualmente, mas não a amava.

— Ela está lhe fazendo bem. Ajuda-o a relaxar. Você sempre foi muito sério, e isso é culpa minha.

— Não é culpa sua, não diga isso! E não há nada de errado com o meu jeito de ser. — Nada de errado em ser um médico obsessivo e solitário?

Harry enxugou o suor da testa, voltando a praguejar pela impossibilidade de entrar na água e refrescar-se.

— Só porque você se apaixonou por Larry, não significa que o mundo inteiro precisa se casar. Não existe nada de sério entre mim e Gina.

Se repetisse o final da frase em voz alta, muitas e muitas vezes, talvez viesse a acreditar nisso.

**N/A:Bom Nem preciso dizer que os comentários me deixaram bem animada, dei muita risada com o último comentário da ANA EULINA **_**"**__**vc nao falou q se tivesse 5 comentários postava?" me senti como se me apontassem uma arma! Kkkkkkkkkkk Bom desculpe essa pobre adaptadora que estava aproveitando sua folga do trabalho... Fico feliz que estejam gostando... agora só são mais 5 capitulo e FIM, mas para alegria de vocês, tenho mais umas 10 adaptações prontas! Então não vão ficar sem fics comigo, sobre as minhas de própria autoria elas vocês vão ter que aguardar um pouco.**_

_**Sobre o fato de eu saber se sei ou não sobre cirurgias, a resposta é não! Dedico-me a leis e processos. xD**_

_**Já sabem como funciona para ter o próximo capitulo!**_


	16. Capitulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Gina equilibrou o escorregadio corpo infantil de Rose sobre os ombros e se encaminhou até onde Harry e sua mãe conversavam, sentados. Curvou-se, simulando soltar a menina no ar. Ela lançou um grito de prazer, antes de ser acomodada no colo de Hermione.

— Vou ver como estão Larry e Abby — disse Lily, levantando-se.

— Será que eu a afugentei? — Gina indagou a Harry, depois que a mãe dele rumou para o mar.

— Não. — Ele puxou a cadeira vaga para perto de si. — Sente-se do meu lado. Acho que ela quer ficar com Larry. Sabia que os dois vão se casar?

— Como? — Gina se admirou. Pela expressão azeda de Harry, não parecia uma notícia feliz para ele. Com o olhar, ela buscou Luna, que lia um livro, mal instalada sobre a toalha, aparentemente esquecida de todos os planos de se lançar ao encalço de homens solitários. — E como você se sente a esse respeito, Harry?

Ele aparentava sofrer de calor e desconforto. Seus ombros largos e o peito musculoso resplandeciam por causa do suor, e as pontas dos cabelos negros e eriçados estavam úmidas.

— Não importa como eu me sinto.

Era uma resposta típica de Harry, mas causou desapontamento em Gina. Queria que ele confiasse nela, e isso não estava acontecendo. Ajeitou a saída de praia, de modo que suas coxas ficassem menos visíveis.

— Por que não tira essa enorme camiseta? — perguntou Harry, puxando a bainha com o dedo.

— Porque... — Diversas explicações passaram pela mente de Gina, mas todas lamurientas demais. Assim, ela mentiu: — Eu me queimo com muita facilidade.

— Mentirosa! — murmurou ele.

Como não desejava encetar mais uma conversa sobre dotes físicos, Gina mudou de assunto.

— Você vai tirar os pontos na segunda-feira?

Ao ficar tão perto da perna de Harry, ela percebeu que os ferimentos tinham cicatrizado bem.

— Sim. — Ele virou a perna um pouco e a examinou. — Mal posso esperar. As suturas me incomodaram muito nos dois últimos dias. Pensei em tirá-las por minha conta, mas não consigo alcançar as que estão na parte de trás. — Franziu as sobrancelhas. — Além disso, minha mão esquerda não me obedece totalmente.

— Eu posso tirar os pontos, se você quiser.

— Seria maravilhoso. Se você fizer isso agora, eu posso entrar no mar. Passar o dia sentado aqui, assando debaixo do sol, enquanto os outros se deliciam na água, está me pondo louco.

— Claro — Gina concordou. Isso era melhor do que ter uma conversa sobre seu corpo e suas curvas. — Precisamos ir a sua casa? — Ela teve muitas idéias a respeito do que os dois poderiam fazer lá, nenhuma delas envolvendo procedimentos médicos. — A não ser que você tenha uma tesoura no seu short de banho.

— Acho que a deixei na minha outra sunga — brincou Harry. — Só vou avisar minha mãe. Ela se preocupa comigo, você sabe. Não fosse por Larry, estaria cuidando de mim agora. Foi contra a minha vinda à praia. Por causa do calor e das lembranças do tubarão, imaginou que eu iria desmaiar ou algo assim.

Ele se divertia com a situação, mas Gina se perguntava se, de fato, a proximidade do mar não o perturbava.

— Você anda tendo lampejos de memória? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Não.

Ela, no entanto, revia na mente as imagens da boca de Harry em seus seios, os dedos dele dentro de sua intimidade, o modo como as coxas faziam pressão enquanto ele entrava e saía de seu corpo...

— O que é aquilo? — perguntou Harry, subitamente.

— O quê? — Gina observou ao redor, afastando os devaneios eróticos por causa do tom sério dele.

— Aquilo. — Apontou na direção da água.

— Não vejo nada. — Ela se inclinou para frente, assustada.

Talvez Harry, traumatizado, estivesse tendo ilusões de ótica. Ou talvez houvesse outro tubarão na água. A mãe e a sobrinha maior estavam no mar, inconscientes do perigo.

— Bem... — A mão dele pousou na cintura de Gina e fez cócegas. — Aqui.

Perplexa, ela gritou, com o coração disparado, em parte por medo, em parte por causa da sensação dos dedos masculinos perigosamente perto do bico do seio.

— Nossa, você me assustou! Isso não teve a menor graça, Harry. Achei que fosse um tubarão — disse ela, virando-se para vê-lo sorrir.

Aquele sorriso virou o mundo de Gina de pernas para o ar. Ela conseguira orbitar em torno de Harry enquanto ele se mostrava frio e reservado. Mas era impossível que uma mulher resistisse a um Harry relaxado, risonho e espirituoso.

— Não, não há tubarões aqui. Talvez ali.

O tom divertido abandonou a voz de Harry, e o sorriso largo foi substituído por um olhar intenso, profundo, sensual. Sua coxa estava encostada na dela, os pelos da perna provocando-lhe uma comichão.

— Seu eu morder você, Gina, será um acidente. Exatamente como o tubarão que me atacou. — Com sutileza, ele voltava a preveni-la de que talvez a machucasse.

— Sou mais forte do que aparento — retrucou ela.

Eles se encararam com tanta intensidade que nenhum dos dois percebeu Rose, até o momento que a menina, em pleno vôo, já estava quase se chocando contra o tio.

Gina e Hermione abriram a boca em assombro, enquanto Rose colidia contra o peito de Harry, que praguejou por causa do impacto. Gina se inclinou para frente, procurando alcançar a garota, que tentava se equilibrar sobre o colo do tio. Então, a menina mudou de posição, fazendo todo o seu peso recair sobre a mão direita ferida de Harry, que não conseguiu mais segurá-la.

Com um grito, Rose deslizou do colo dele em direção à areia. Embora três pares de mãos tentassem agarrá-la, não adiantou. A menina se estatelou na areia. Hermione arfou, enquanto Harry praguejava.

— Está tudo bem. — A irmã apressou-se em informar, colocando Rose sentada na própria cadeira. — A areia é fofa.

— Sinto muito, querida — disse Harryn, que parecia chocado. — Tem certeza de que não se machucou?

Ele afagou os cabelos longos e escuros da garota com a mão esquerda. Ela pendeu a cabeça e espalmou as mãos sobre os joelhos do tio.

— Eu só queria sentar no seu colo.

— É claro, meu amor. Mas me avise antes, da próxima vez.

— Rose, tome cuidado. Seu tio está ferido, você não sabe? — alertou Rony, com um olhar severo.

— Não há problema — disse Harry. Com muito cuidado, acomodou Rose em seu colo. — Não quero que vocês me tratem como a uma peça de porcelana. Sou exatamente o mesmo.

A afirmação teve o silêncio como resposta. A dúvida pairou no ar em torno deles. Gina enxergou a frustração no rosto de Harry e desejou confortá-lo. Cuidadosamente, todos evitaram observar a mão enfaixada dele.

Felizmente, alheia à tensão, Rose quebrou o silêncio. Balançando-se sobre o colo do tio, ela olhou para Gina e enrolou alguns fios molhados de cabelos atrás de sua orelha.

— Titio Harry foi mordido. Eles tiveram de costurar a perna dele — disse a menina, apontando o local em questão.

Harry fez Rose saltar para cima e para baixo sobre sua perna direita, o que emocionou Gina. Mais uma vez, pareceu tão meigo que ela se sentiu completamente apaixonada por ele.

— Foi ela quem costurou.

— É mesmo? — Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram. — Foi ruim?

— Não. É o meu trabalho — respondeu Gina, sorrindo.

— Estamos cercados por médicos, Rose — Rony informou, repousando o cotovelo sobre o joelho erguido, enquanto se espreguiçava na areia. — Luna também é médica.

— E eu vou ser uma princesa quando crescer — declarou a menina, com inabalável certeza.

— É impossível ser uma princesa, a não ser que seu pai seja rei ou sua mãe, uma rainha. Será melhor que você faça uma faculdade.

— Então vou me casar com um príncipe — respondeu Rose com tranquilidade.

Na discussão subsequente entre pai e filha, a menina venceu, após listar os diversos benefícios de ser uma princesa. Gina deliciou-se.

— Gina, vamos até a minha casa? — interveio Harry.

Todas as conversas cessaram. Três pares de olhos adultos e curiosos se cravaram neles.

— Sim, claro. — Ela se levantou, percebendo, de repente, que estava abandonando sua amiga. — Luna, você não se importa, não? Estarei de volta em quinze minutos, mais ou menos.

É claro que aquela não era a melhor forma de expressar-se. Rony precisou conter o riso.

— Esse é todo o tempo de que você precisa?

Hermione mordiscou um lábio e riu disfarçadamente. Gina imaginou que seu rosto estava assumindo seis tons de vermelho, cor que destoava de seus cabelos castanho-claros.

— Fique o tempo que quiser — afirmou Luna, dando de ombros.

— Ela vai retirar os meus pontos — disse Harry, com ar carrancudo.

— Ah, bom. — Hermione não escondeu o ceticismo.

Gina dava a impressão de se sentir culpada. Tinha visto Harry nu, e todos eles sabiam disso. Naquele momento, os outros, provavelmente, liam seus pensamentos eróticos, julgando que a simples idéia de ficar sozinha com Harry a deixara excitada.

— Vamos — disse ela, em tom pretensamente casual.

Harry ficou de pé ao lado de Gina, voltando a sentar Rose na cadeira. Ele pendurou uma camiseta sobre a cabeça e bateu de leve no bolso do short. As chaves reuniram.

— Estou pronto. Hermione, diga para mamãe o que fui fazer, quando ela voltar.

Isso provocou um novo riso contido no grupo.

— Não acho que ela queira saber alguma coisa sobre isso, Harry— gracejou Hermione.

— Sobre os pontos? — ele questionou, rilhando os dentes.

Ao afastar-se, Gina passou a segui-lo, sentindo-se como um fiel animal de estimação. Um cãozinho branco, rechonchudo e fácil de ser adestrado.

Estaria esperando que Harry atirasse um osso para ela?

Caso as suturas não o estivessem incomodando, ele teria dito para Gina ficar na praia e voltaria sozinho para casa. Mal conseguia raciocinar, depois do abalo emocional causado por sua mãe e o iminente casamento com Larry. Também quase machucara sua sobrinha, distraído pela imagem de Ginae brincando na água.

Harry empurrou a porta da casa e deixou-a entrar.

— Vou pegar uma tesoura.

Enquanto ele procurava a tesoura na cozinha, ela permaneceu no hall.

— Estou molhando todo o piso — disse Gina.

— É por causa desse maldito camisetão. Tire-o. — Harry disse exatamente o que pensava, sem se importar com as consequências.

— Mas... — A palavra soou como um sussurro.

Travava-se dentro de Gina uma batalha entre a cortesia e o recato. Ela estava usando um biquíni, e ele queria vê-lo. Harry esperava que a cortesia vencesse a luta. E foi o que sucedeu. Quando as mãos dele se fecharam sobre a tesoura, Gina despiu a camiseta, deixando seu corpo curvilíneo coberto apenas por três estampas de coqueiros, estrategicamente localizadas.

— Tesoura? — Ela estendeu a mão, depois de ter jogado a peça molhada na frente de Harry.

Um minuto depois, ele estava sentado no sofá, com a perna esquerda sobre a mesa de centro, enquanto Gina, inclinada, corria os dedos pela uniformidade da sutura que havia feito.

Do ponto de vista médico, Harry sabia que os ferimentos tinham cicatrizado bem. A pele parecia firme, com uma cor saudável. Um pouco de sorte e de pomada, e as cicatrizes desapareceriam com o tempo. Mas não era a perna que o afligia, que o mantinha acordado à noite.

— Por que você está sorrindo, Gina? — perguntou ele, agarrando o braço do sofá depois que ela começou a cortar e puxar a primeira série de suturas.

— Estou admirando o meu trabalho. Você já tinha visto suturas tão perfeitas na sua vida?

— Não parei para pensar sobre isso — respondeu Harry, exibindo um esgar.

— Realmente, você tem sorte. — Gina cortava e puxava. — Por diversas razões, inclusive por causa da minha costura. Uma semana e meia depois, nenhum dano permanente e uma perna quase perfeita.

Talvez Harry fosse mesmo um homem de sorte, diante das alternativas em relação a um ataque de tubarão. Como, por exemplo, perder a perna ou até a vida. No entanto a mão contundida repousava em seu colo, e a grande frustração ressurgiu.

— Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo a respeito da minha mão.

— Harry, meu Deus, me desculpe, falei sem pensar — afirmou Gina, arregalando os olhos castanhos, aflitos. — Foi uma estupidez, eu sei. Sempre falo demais.

Seus dedos acariciaram a perna dele, causando um delicioso alívio. Harry desejou mergulhar em Gina, em seu calor, em sua compaixão, em seu otimismo, e descansar ali por um minuto.

— Não foi nenhuma estupidez. Só estou sentindo pena de mim mesmo. — Era aflitivo constatar a verdade contida na frase. — Não deveria ter constrangido você.

Ela serenou, e um sorriso largo tomou conta da sua generosa boca.

— Gina, eu... — _**Desejo você, preciso de você, provavelmente amo você. Concorda em continuar comigo pelo resto da vida?**_

Por um instante, ele encobriu a cabeça com o braço, a fim de devanear à vontade.

— Quero que você entenda por que sou assim, por que tenho problemas em me aproximar das pessoas. Hoje, minha mãe me contou que vai se casar. Isso realmente me derrubou. Veja, meu pai maltratou mamãe enquanto pôde. Depois, fez um favor a todos nós, indo embora quando eu tinha quinze anos.

Em seus 33 anos, o segredo nunca havia atravessado seus lábios, e ele estava envergonhado com o embaraço patente na voz.

Poderia despertar piedade ou espanto em Gina, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Inclinando-se para mais perto de Harry, ela tocou-lhe o joelho com seus dedos macios, envolvendo-o com seu perfume doce e cálido.

— Eu também perdi meu pai com quinze anos. Isso me deixou com muita raiva.

A prostração fez Harry recuar por um instante, parar e refletir. Naturalmente, também sentia raiva do pai, pelo fato de não ter sido um bom marido para sua mãe. No entanto Lilian o havia perdoado. Talvez em seu íntimo, Harry ainda cultivasse o ódio por James Potter, que ele jamais respeitara como pai.

Harry já não queria guiar sua vida pelo rancor. Desejava ser uma pessoa melhor, como sua mãe, e apagar da mente tudo o que fosse negativo. Pretendia evitar a amargura e o egoísmo, exatamente as coisas que desprezava na figura paterna.

Gina se encontrava entre suas pernas, com os cabelos úmidos, a pele viçosa e o corpo à mostra. O mamilo esquerdo estava visível sob o biquíni molhado.

Ele estendeu a mão, apertou o bico saliente e depois abarcou o seio todo.

— Sabe? Você é quase perfeita.

**N/A: Gente estou totalmente sem tempo esses dias, antes de sair correndo para uma entrevista vim postar o capitulo rapidinho, espero que gostem desse xD**


	17. Capitulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

Pena que não houvesse um gravador à mão. Quando na vida Gina Weasley tinha ouvido ou escutaria de novo que era "quase perfeita"?

Arrepiada com o toque de Harry, com suas palavras, com a insegurança evidente na expressão facial, Gina desejou que ele confiasse nela tal qual havia feito durante a segunda cirurgia da véspera.

— Você já terminou? — perguntou Harry.

— Ainda não. — Ele tinha suturas sobre toda a panturrilha, e ela removera apenas um terço.

Gina não conseguia concentrar-se, com os dedos de Harry acariciando, despertando seu desejo. A ansiedade a dominou, junto com a tensão sexual.

— Então se apresse.

— Não consigo, enquanto você estiver fazendo isso. — A mão esquerda dele agora percorria um dos triângulos do sutiã do biquíni, distraindo-a.

— O que eu estou fazendo?

— Você está me apalpando.

Ao mexer-se um pouco, Harry perdeu a contato manual com ela. Gina pôde empunhar firme a tesoura e cortar outro ponto.

O dedão do pé dele passou então a pressionar a região mais sensível de Gina, através do tecido da calcinha. Ela se lançou para trás e dirigiu um olhar ao mesmo tempo reprovador e excitado para Harry.

— Será que você está querendo que eu o machuque? A tesoura é bem afiada!

Ele não demonstrou preocupação alguma. Manteve uma expressão tranquila, mas seu olhar denotava intensa luxúria.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Gina? Confio na sua destreza profissional. Além disso, percebi que você não deixa mais cair objetos ao meu redor. Por que será?

Se Harry estava caçoando ou não, ela desconhecia, mas as palavras dele lhe deram muito prazer, sem conotação sexual.

— Superei o nervosismo que você me causava. — Era verdade. Embora fosse insistente em suas manobras lascivas, elevando-lhe a pressão arterial, Harry já era capaz de intimidá-la.

— Então você não ficaria nervosa se eu soltasse o seu sutiã?

Gina avaliou que bastaria um pouco de lábia, e ela ficaria nua diante dele.

—Não — negou com serenidade. Iria, sim, deixá-la excitada com a intensidade de um furacão, mas não nervosa. — Porém ainda acho que, antes, você deveria permitir que eu terminasse de tirar os pontos.

Naquelas circunstâncias, ela se tornou menos delicada, pois puxava e colocava pedaços de linha sobre a mesa de centro, com o dobro da sua velocidade normal. Não obstante, isso não incomodava Harry, tampouco a vistosa ereção que crescia com firmeza sob seu short.

Gina estava quase nua, com apenas um par de triângulos sobre os seios e uma minúscula amostra de tecido nos quadris.

— A idéia de tirar-lhe o biquíni e receber você entre as minhas pernas me agrada muito — declarou ele.

Ela arrancou um ponto, ansiosa e excitada. Com as emoções à flor da pele, seguiu em frente com disposição, aliviada por já ter removido dois terços das suturas.

— Não me importo se você quiser tirar a sua camisa — murmurou.

O canto da boca de Harry se ergueu, mas ele não sorriu. Antes que Gina pudesse reagir, sua mão estava sobre suas costas, e a alça azul-marinho do biquíni, amarrada num laço, cedeu quando Harry a desprendeu.

— Você gosta de mim, Gina?

O sutiã do biquíni deslizou para baixo, e os seios, livres, mal oscilaram, imunes à gravidade.

— Você sabe que eu gosto.

— Largue a maldita tesoura e fique de pé.

— Ainda não acabei. Faltam dois pedaços. — Mas ela deu um salto depois que ele voltou a atritá-la com o dedo do pé, fazendo-a sentir pontadas de ardente desejo.

— Deixe o resto para depois. — De pé, Harry flexionou a perna ferida, dobrando-a várias vezes. Depois começou a roçar seu joelho em Gina, bem como sobre a parte restante do seu biquíni.

— Ah, estou muito melhor, mesmo antes de você acabar.

Depois que ele afastou as pernas dela, Gina estremeceu sobre a borda da mesa de centro, na expectativa de um prazer intenso.

— Harry, tem certeza de que podemos fazer isso? Não quero machucar sua perna. Você não sente dor?

— A única dor que sinto está presa no meu short.

Gina curvou as pernas e escorregou para trás, pousando exatamente entre os joelhos dele.

— Ótimo. Agora eu posso fazer o que queria — Harry anunciou.

O fogo da paixão na expressão dele reavivou o desejo de Gina. Harry parecia pronto a possuí-la, de modo dominador e firme.

— Levante-se. Vamos para o quarto agora.

— Está bem — sussurrou Gina, erguendo-se cambaleante. — Meu Deus! Esqueci totalmente de Luna. Tenho de ligar para ela. Deve estar querendo saber o que aconteceu comigo.

— Ela vai imaginar. — Harry curvou-se a fim de empalmar-lhe os seios.

— Pare, por favor. Realmente preciso telefonar.

— Então, se apresse — disse ele, indicando o aparelho sem fio.

Gina digitou o número do celular da amiga e, em seguida, afastou as teimosas mãos de Harry com uma palmada.

— Alô? Luna, é Gina. Estou um pouco amarrada aqui na casa de Harry e não sei quando vou poder voltar para a praia.

— O que significa "estar um pouco amarrada"? Transar? — Luna riu.

— Cuidado para a mãe dele não ouvir! — exclamou Gina. Depois, gemeu quando Harry se aproximou por trás e começou a baixar-lhe a calcinha do biquíni.

— Acho que ela não vai prestar atenção. Também está _**amarrada**_com Larry. Só eu que não estou com ninguém.

Gina sentiu-se culpada, ainda mais agora que Harry a acariciava com extrema ousadia.

— Perdão, Luna — ela ainda conseguiu falar, com a respiração arfante. — Você mudou de idéia a respeito do seu plano?

— Conheci um sujeito simpático por aqui, mas é casado. Vou precisar de mais seis meses para ter coragem de tentar de novo.

— Ah, minha querida — disse Gina, porém Luna a interrompeu.

— Vou desligar. Tenho certeza de que você está ocupada.

Gina gritou depois que os dentes de Harry mordiscaram suas nádegas, fazendo-a largar o telefone. Se Luna não adivinhasse tudo, teria ao menos uma idéia geral da situação, e isso não era bom.

— Sua mãe... — Gina preocupou-se em prevenir um flagrante incômodo.

— Minha mãe está entretida com o namorado.

Dito e feito, Harry intensificou suas carícias, determinado a levá-la para a sua cama e mantê-la ali até esquecer que não era merecedor dela.

Ele havia prometido o quarto na primeira noite juntos, e essa promessa nunca se realizara. Gina estivera no dormitório apenas uma vez, quando o ajudara a tirar o short. Agora, Harry estava seguro de que, naquele ambiente, o relacionamento entre os dois alcançaria um nível superior.

Ele não se fartava de desfrutar a visão de Gina inteiramente nua. Desejava agarrá-la, fruir seu viço, sentir toda aquela calidez contra sua pele. Ao entrarem no quarto, Harry tentou fazer exatamente isso, mas a tala de sua mão direita golpeou a base da espinha de Gina. Foi o suficiente para ele praguejar e investir contra a bandagem com a mão esquerda, cada vez mais ágil, tentando abrir os esparadrapos.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Quero me livrar disso. Quero tocar você com as duas mãos.

— Pensei que só conseguiria isso daqui a uma semana.

— É verdade, mas desejo você sem obstáculos no meio do caminho. Colocarei de volta mais tarde.

Gina pegou a mão dele e beijou a ponta dos dedos enfaixados.

— Então, deixe que eu tiro.

Ela começou a analisar a mão inerte e pálida. Não era isso o que Harry pretendia. Mas queria sentir-se livre para confiar em Gina, para acreditar num futuro que incluísse tanto sua carreira como uma mulher que ele amasse. Por um instante, Harry fechou os olhos e retesou o maxilar.

— Tudo bem. Vá em frente.

— O indicador e o polegar não estão se articulando bem, _**v**__**ocê**_sabe — informou ela com delicadeza e começou a desfazer a tala. — Três semanas de imobilidade é muito tempo, com cirurgia ou não. Para isso vai servir a fisioterapia.

— Como médico, dispenso esse tipo de observação. — No entanto o tom da voz de Harry não denotou muito aborrecimento.

A visão de Gina vergada sobre ele, nua e sem inibições, deixou-o arrebatado. Não entendia por que ela se sentia infeliz com seu glorioso corpo. O corpo que Harry podia ver em cada detalhe enquanto Gina, confiante e carinhosa, desenfaixava a mão com movimentos rápidos e precisos.

— O que médicos sabem e o que os médicos sentem são duas coisas diferentes — ele sentenciou.

Depois de remover o último pedaço de atadura, ela afagou os dedos emaciados, com cicatrizes escarlates por causa da laceração e da cirurgia. Gina vibrou a língua sobre a mão entrevada, como se quisesse acordá-la.

Harry sentiu seu membro latejar dentro do short. O toque de Gina nada teve de piedoso. Foi sensual, excitante, como o afago de uma mulher desejosa de conhecer cada centímetro do corpo de seu homem.

Depois, ela massageou a palma ainda insensível com o polegar e posicionou a mão inteira sobre a própria cintura.

— Agora, você já pode pôr as garras em mim, como gosta.

Quando Harry a estreitou vigorosamente, Gina ficou deliciada e se entregou à pressão das mãos. Enquanto ela atritava os seios no peito dele, a ereção de Harry encontrava um modo de se aninhar entre as coxas de Gina.

Os dedos feridos de Harry percorreram-lhe a pele úmida, embora o indicador e o polegar não se movessem. Isso não importava. Os outros oito dedos bastavam para cumular Gina de carícias.

— Você é perfeita — murmurou ele no ouvido dela, roçando os lábios no lóbulo rosado.

Andando de costas, Harry trouxe Gina consigo até a beira da cama. Bastaria afastar os lençóis amarfanhados para acessar uma superfície macia na qual pudesse estendê-la. Naquele momento, colheu o rosto dela com a firmeza possível e a beijou. Toda a frustração, amor e fascínio que ele experimentava fluíram para a boca ampla e doce de Gina.

— Ah — ela suspirou, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

— Nunca estive tão fascinado por uma mulher — sussurrou Harry. — Desde a primeira vez que você curvou o corpo, fiquei doente de paixão.

E não havia se curado desde então.

**N/A: Ola, boa tarde.**

**Em primeiro lugar gostaria de me desculpar pelo equivoco na postagem, era para postar este capitulo de numero 16 e postei o 15 =/**

**MAS por sorte, ou azar meu, eu passei mal hoje e não fui trabalhar, por tanto pude ver o que fiz mais cedo do que o esperado (meia noite como de costume).**

**Ai esta o capitulo certo... e como sou um ser bondoso, corrijo meu erro e dou de brinde mais um capitulo xD**

**Estou feliz que esta essa fics esta fazendo sucesso com vcs! **

**Espero que gostem desse final eu já li toda a fics umas duas vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo que posto dou um lida no capitulo, afinal adoro essa adaptação.**

**Ah ontem eu não comentei nada por que não tive nem tempo de respirar direito!**

**Sobre a floreios e eu estou irritada com lá, por alguns motivos, então não estou postando, em alguma hora vou postar, mas apenas quando eu tiver tempo e paciência!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo em que Harry e Gina estão bem mais caliente...**


	18. Capitulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

— Ser desastrada tem suas vantagens, não? — Se ele persistisse naquelas carícias, Gina seria capaz de derrubar uma caixa cheia de bisturis.

Dessa vez, o momento era diferente, mais profundo do que quando eles fruíram um desejo apressado e intenso, no chão da sala. Agora, ela entendia Harry muito melhor. Já enxergava, sob a fria máscara profissional, um homem gentil e vulnerável.

Gina teve o impulso de revelar como se sentia, dizer que o relacionamento deles poderia florescer e evoluir, e que se dispunha a tentar. Harry gostava dela, era perceptível. Talvez ele ainda não acreditasse nisso, talvez ainda não fosse amor, mas era alguma coisa especial, verdadeira e cada vez maior.

Harry voltou a acariciar a região mais sensível de Gina.

— Ah... aí mesmo... — ela aprovou, transfigurada de prazer. Durante uma pausa, Gina perguntou.

— O que você acha de minha amiga Luna?

Ela sentia necessidade de ouvir um elogio, de testar sua auto-estima, assim como ele precisava convencer-se de que era um homem de sucesso, mesmo se jamais voltasse a entrar numa sala de cirurgia.

— Como assim?

— Você gostou dela? É magra e elegante...

—Por acaso está querendo levar novas palmadas? Não gosto quando você se compara a outra mulher. Você é única, maravilhosa.

Gina arrependeu-se de ter começado aquela conversa.

— Eu mal notei Luna — Harry acrescentou. — Só tinha olhos para você.

— Para quem dizia não ser gentil, você está se saindo melhor do que a encomenda.

Ele sorriu e voltou a torturá-la com carícias íntimas, arrancando-lhe novos gemidos.

Um segundo antes de Gina explodir em êxtase, Harry recuou, fazendo com que ela emitisse um gemido de desapontamento. Saiu da cama, tirou o short e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, oferecendo a Gina uma bela visão de suas estreitas e firmes nádegas.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela ficou curiosa.

— Procurando um preservativo.

Devidamente protegido, ele retornou à cama, com uma expressão lasciva no olhar.

Harry amava aquela mulher faminta de sexo, a quem daria qualquer coisa que pedisse. Em silêncio, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Gina e a penetrou com decisão. Houve um duplo suspiro, de parte a parte, e então ela se enroscou no corpo dele, enquanto era penetrada.

— Harry!

Assombrada, Gina concluiu que ele estava apaixonado por ela. E vice-versa.

Harry ignorou os espasmos em sua perna machucada e a bizarra falta de sensibilidade na mão direita, no afã de despejar em Gina toda sua estima e carência, na forma de um orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

— Devo parar? — Ele queria que Gina terminasse antes.

— Não! Eu morro se você parar.

Nada jamais o havia excitado tanto quanto esse exigente apetite sexual de Gina.

Sem controle, Harry desabou sobre ela, direcionando-lhe todos os seus sentimentos, pensamentos e paixões. Pulsaram em conjunto sobre a cama, até Gina cair para trás de modo indolente, com os dedos torcidos contra o lençol.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou instintivamente.

Isso destruiu toda possibilidade que ele ainda tinha de preservar seu coração.

Gina estava suada e pasma, não de prazer, mas pela total insensatez de revelar seus sentimentos para Harry, no meio de um orgasmo avassalador. Era o mesmo que falar de casamento no primeiro encontro.

Não que ele tivesse rechaçado a declaração, horrorizado. Parecia calmo, saciado, porém não dera eco às palavras de Gina, dizendo um simples "eu também".

— Você é tão diferente de mim — foi só o que Harry falou, em tom reflexivo.

Sim, era um caso de estupidez contra a inteligência. Ela o amava, ele não.

— Você é muito macia — Harry procurou esclarecer sua frase, perambulando os dedos pelo ventre de Gina. — E eu sou todo duro.

Era mesmo. Da cabeça aos pés...

— Sua pele é tão suave, tão branca. Eu sou moreno.

— Você parece uma fatia de torrada — afirmou Gina, com um leve sorriso.

— Se isso for um elogio... — Ambos entrelaçaram os dedos. — E você fala com as mãos, fala muito. Eu sou reservado.

O alarme soou dentro de Gina. Por que ele mencionava o óbvio? Podia tratar-se do prólogo de um discurso intitulado: "Por que nosso relacionamento não vai dar certo".

— É verdade — ela limitou-se a dizer, e assim preservou o momento, pois estava nua e feliz, contente com o mundo.

— Eu amo essas diferenças em você, Gina.

Ela avaliou como devia ter sido difícil para Harry pronunciar as palavras "amo" e "Gina" na mesma frase. As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo e se deteve a um palmo da boca adorada. Ele havia adormecido.

Quando Gina acordou, Harry estava parado ao lado da cama, observando-a com atenção. Com esforço para manter os olhos abertos, ela bocejou.

— Você soprou no meu rosto?

— Deve ter sido a brisa.

— Então a brisa precisa escovar os dentes. — Não que Harry estivesse com mau hálito. Ela apenas quis provocá-lo.

Ele aceitou a provocação e pôs as mãos em concha sobre a boca, num teste de verificação.

— Estava brincando. Você não tem mau hálito — afirmou Gina, sorrindo.

— Para ser sincero, eu realmente soprei no seu rosto. Estava tentando acordá-la.

Pareceu-lhe que ele tinha vestido o short e segurava a tesoura na mão. Mas a mente de Gina andava meio sonolenta. Será que Harry queria mesmo arrastá-la de volta à praia?

— A perna está incomodando você? — Esfregando os olhos, ela tomou consciência de que estava nua, estendida sobre a cama, com as pernas bem abertas. Ficaria embaraçada se isso ainda fosse possível depois de tudo. No entanto, por pudor recolheu as pernas.

Os olhos dele acompanharam o movimento.

— Não precisa se esconder de mim.

Harry, então, deixou a tesoura cair sobre a cama, ergueu os tornozelos de Gina e voltou a abrir-lhe as pernas.

— Muito melhor assim.

Intrigada, ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, embora ao lado de Harry sua excitação fosse constante.

— Ache uma camiseta para mim, e depois eu tiro o resto dos seus pontos.

A hesitação dele foi gratificante. Então, Harry tirou uma camiseta de uma gaveta e lhe entregou.

— Torne a vestir o seu biquíni e vamos comer alguma coisa. Depois, quero voltar para a praia. Tenho vontade de entrar no mar.

A ânsia de importuná-lo com milhões de perguntas era grande, mas Gina se conteve, para não falar sem pensar. Harry não gostaria que ela questionasse o seu desejo, e, de fato, não havia motivo algum pelo qual ele não pudesse refrescar-se na água.

— Tudo bem.

Harry se inclinou, segurou a cabeça de Gina e deu-lhe um beijo suave.

— Você é maravilhosa.

Ele estava chegando perto. Logo teria de admitir para Gina que a amava. Quando fizesse isso, ela estaria pronta a retribuir, com o acréscimo de lágrimas.

Duas horas depois, Harry e Gina retornaram à praia. Ele estava tentando desprender as palavras "eu te amo" do fundo de sua garganta, sem êxito. Presumia que a sua família não estivesse mais por ali, pois ele e Gina tinham saído para o condomínio ao meio-dia e já eram seis da tarde. Enquanto usavam aquelas horas fazendo amor, dormindo e consumindo um jantar antecipado, o tempo havia passado. Agora, porém, não haveria distrações na praia. Apenas ele, Gina e o mar. E, quem sabe, um belo pôr-do-sol.

— Você acha boa essa prancha? — perguntou ela pela terceira vez.

Harry sabia que Gina se afligia com sua intenção de voltar a surfar. Apreciava tal cuidado, mas estava certo de que não enfrentaria problemas.

— Acho. — Ele ajeitou a prancha sob o braço esquerdo, apreciando aquela sensação familiar, e desacelerou seu passo a fim de esperar Gina.

A praia estava quase vazia, por ser particular, pertencente a um pequeno número de condôminos. Normalmente, por causa da reduzida altura das ondas, Harry não surfaria ali. Para um recomeço, porém, estava bom.

A beira da água, onde a areia era macia, ele se deteve e pousou a prancha.

— Eu amo o mar.

_**E também te amo, Gina,**_foram as palavras que ficaram em sua mente.

Harry contemplou o horizonte, vendo o sol cintilar sobre a superfície líquida, e acariciou a mão de Gina.

— E tão poderoso e majestoso. Não posso imaginar viver em qualquer outro lugar.

— Também acho bonito e agradável. — Depois de alguns passos à frente, ela deixou a água correr sobre os pés descalços.

Harry gostava de escutar Gina falando. Ela parecia pensar em voz alta, como num fluxo de consciência. Mas, de repente, Gina se afastou da linha de arrebentação das ondas, com ar preocupado.

— Esta não é a hora em que os tubarões se alimentam? E chegam perto da praia?

— Não aqui. Só na enseada, onde é melhor para surfar.

Os braços dela o enlaçaram, e havia medo estampado em seu rosto.

— Você tem certeza de que quer ir? E se os tubarões ainda estiverem à espreita?

— Eles não estão a minha espera, Gina — respondeu Harry, com vontade de rir. — O outro tubarão, provavelmente, era bem jovem, tinha fome e me confundiu com umafoca. Foi um erro de um predador inexperiente.

Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Calado, Harry apenas a trouxe para mais perto de si, até ela ficar aninhada em seu peito. Uma brisa agradável bailou ao redor deles, envolvendo-os num fino manto de névoa líquida.

A possibilidade de que Gina, assim que terminasse sua residência em ortopedia reconstrutiva, deixasse o Hospital Acádia, transferindo-se para outro hospital, em outra região, começou a intranquilizar Harry.

— Depois de concluído o estágio, você pretende ficar por aqui? — perguntou ele, fingindo naturalidade.

Houve um novo instante de silêncio.

— Não tenho certeza, porém não quero me afastar muito. Não vou morar a mais de cem quilômetros de minha mãe. Eu sou tudo o que ela tem. Mas decidi fazer ortopedia pediátrica.

— Ótimo plano — disse Harry, aliviado.

— Obrigada. — Os dedos de Gina fizeram cócegas no peito dele, brincando com os pelos encaracolados. — E você? Quais são os seus planos?

Harry não fazia a menor idéia. Uma reação emocional seria agarrá-la, dizer que não tinha projetos, a não ser o de ficar curado. Mas Gina merecia mais. Merecia a verdade, e ele sentiu-se compelido a dizê-la em voz alta.

— Vou lhe contar um segredo. — Respirando fundo, Harry fitou o mar infinito. — Não consigo fazer planos, pois receio que o meu polegar nunca mais se recupere. Estou com medo. Realmente, com muito medo.

Gina percebeu um jorro de lágrimas a lhe invadir os olhos. Em parte, tristeza por Harry, posto diante de um futuro incerto; em parte, alegria pelo fato de ele ter-lhe confiado algo tão pessoal e penoso.

— Você não seria normal se não estivesse com medo — disse ela, encostando os lábios contra o pescoço dele. — Eu também vou revelar um segredo, Harry. Não quero ser cirurgia. Isso não é uma completa estupidez? Sabia que queria ser médica, para seguir os passos de meu pai. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, ele agonizava com câncer, e lhe prometi que me tornaria cirurgia. Mas, na realidade, falta-me uma vontade sólida.

Ele a abraçou, e Gina recuou um pouco para ver-lhe o rosto.

— Sou uma pessoa feliz, segura — ela prosseguiu. — Amo a medicina, mas, desde que comecei a residência, passei a ter muitas dúvidas.

— Você é uma médica de alto nível, Gina. Nunca duvide disso.

É claro que ele tinha de dizer isso, já que ela estava quase sentada em seu colo. Por outro lado, Harry não possuía fama de adoçar a realidade. Então, Gina sentiu-se melhor.

— Vai dar certo, Harry. Você ficará bom — ela disse.

— E você será uma excelente cirurgia.

Talvez fossem ilusões que um alimentava no outro, porque estavam sentados na areia, próximos, confidentes, íntimos. Falavam de alguns sentimentos, mas escondiam outros.

— Tire a camiseta para eu poder vê-la de biquíni.

Os pensamentos dele nunca se distanciavam de seu corpo, e Gina não tinha do que se queixar.

— Não estava planejando entrar na água.

— Quer dizer que vai me deixar entrar na água sozinho? Desamparado e assustado?

— Achei que você não estivesse assustado.

— Talvez eu fique, ao entrar.

— Está certo. Então, vamos.

Ela despiu a camiseta e lhe estendeu a mão.

Ele correu para a água e caiu pesadamente sobre a prancha de surfe que carregava, tão logo alcançou maior profundidade. Gina captou a satisfação de Harry por estar de volta ao mar. Avançou pelas ondas rasas, sentindo a areia lodosa cobrir-lhe os pés.

— Venha até aqui — pediu ele.

Ela atendeu ao pedido com um sorriso. Estava feliz, ridiculamente feliz. E Harry parecia mais relaxado do que nunca.

— Embarque aqui comigo.

— Como? Isso parece muito instável.

— Suba atrás. Não deixarei a prancha virar.

Gina agarrou a borda da prancha e se impulsionou, parando quando tentou imaginar como mover sua perna para cima. Em busca de equilíbrio, inclinou-se para frente e quase perdeu o sutiã do biquíni.

— Acho que estou emperrada aqui.

— Não tente sentar ou se levantar. Mova-se para frente, sobre a barriga.

O conselho funcionou. Rastejando, ela passou pelos joelhos e pelas coxas dele, até alcançar-lhe o short, onde havia um inchaço suspeito.

Apesar do medo, Gina começou a gostar daquilo e passou a rastejar lentamente sobre a prancha, abraçando-se a Harry. As peles em contato, os seios apertados contra o peito masculino, as respectivas virilhas encostadas causaram uma sensação maior do que a aventura de surfar com suavidade.

— Será que você pode vir à praia e fazer isso todos os dias? — perguntou Harry.

Então, ele a beijou debaixo de um véu de água refrescante.

**N/A: Bom gente mais dois capítulos e se encerra, muito provável amanhã e depois eu esteja muito ocupada e não possa nem correr pro notebook postar, por isso aproveitem esses capítulos, que no final de semana provavelmente será concluída.**


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

No dia seguinte, Harry assobiava de contentamento enquanto atravessava o corredor rumo à sua sala no hospital. Gina tinha refeito a tala em sua mão direita, e sua carreira continuava no limbo, mas ele já não se importava. Não muito.

Não quando podia estar com ela no final de cada tarde.

Embora tivesse passado a noite com Gina, Harry não conseguira pronunciar as três pequenas palavras que ela queria ouvir. Por sentir-se feliz, julgou que no momento certo conseguiria dizer que a amava.

Ele quebrava todas as suas regras ao manter um relacionamento estável com uma colega de trabalho. No entanto estava cansado da solidão, empenhado em mudar de vida. Era melhor apreciar o que possuía, enquanto podia, do que se preocupar com o futuro distante.

Ao passar pelo consultório de Tim Sheinberg, Harry percebeu o colega acenando-lhe.

— Ei, você tem um minuto?

Apesar das muitas consultas agendadas, ele estava adiantado. Havia acordado cedo e vindo trabalhar, deixando Gina na cama.

— Claro, Tim. O que houve? — Harry se apoiou no batente da porta.

— Como a dra. Weasley está se saindo no centro cirúrgico?

Não obstante a expressão serena, a pergunta do dr. Sheinberg não era inocente.

— Vem evoluindo muito bem.

Provavelmente, era uma avaliação um tanto exagerada. Gina possuía conhecimento e habilidade, mas era lenta. Suas decisões eram muito ponderadas e meditadas. Agora Harry conhecia o motivo, porém se encontrava em uma posição delicada, hesitante entre proteger Gina ou os futuros pacientes dela.

— Entre e feche a porta — pediu Tim Sheinberg, que também era um dos diretores do hospital e avaliadores dos médicos residentes.

— Algum problema? — Harry atendeu e tentou ficar relaxado.

Era evidente que havia. Os dedos de Tim tamborilavam sobre a escrivaninha.

— Veja, Harry, nós nos conhecemos há um bom tempo, e você é um cirurgião de primeira. E nós somos amigos, certo?

A preocupação do dr. Potter cresceu. Ele gostava de Tim e o respeitava profissionalmente. O que o outro estaria querendo dizer?

— Claro, somos amigos. Inclusive estou no Hospital Acádia por recomendação sua.

Tim guardou uma pausa a fim de analisar o colega com atenção.

— Responda-me sem rodeios, Harry: você está transando com uma das nossas residentes?

Rubro, Harry ensaiou uma negativa indignada. Ninguém poderia se referir ao que ele partilhava com Gina como mera atividade sexual. Escolheu ficar em silêncio.

— Veja, normalmente sua vida particular não me diz respeito — prosseguiu Sheinberg —, mas temos um problema nesse caso. Você está dormindo com uma residente de segundo ano, que já acumula muitos pontos negativos na ficha. Ela é boa médica e se relaciona bem com os pacientes. Todos confiam e gostam dela. Mas você e eu sabemos que a competência de Gina Weasley é mediana, na melhor das hipóteses.

Desde a última sessão de cirurgia, Harry duvidava dessa limitação. Ou talvez soubesse e não quisesse admitir.

— Ela só precisa de experiência.

— O que ela precisa é de provar que é capaz. — Tim olhou duro para Harry. — E o que ela não precisa é de manter um caso com você. Veja, se isso vier a público, você sairá chamuscado, mas ela vai se queimar. Por um pouco de diversão, você quer carregar isso na sua consciência?

— Ela não significa apenas um pouco de diversão — declarou Harry, entre frustrado e furioso. — É mais do que isso. Eu não quero que Gina sofra, Tim.

— Fico contente de ouvir isso. — Sorrindo, Sheinberg girou sua cadeira e observou o monitor do computador. — Então, vamos dar um jeito, está bem? Se vocês não trabalharem juntos, não há nenhum inconveniente quanto a se relacionarem. Assim, a partir de hoje, vou transferir a dra. Weasley para o Hospital St. John's.

— Como assim? — Gina releu as palavras do comunicado interno, como se, de algum modo, elas pudessem se transformar em algo menos desagradável.

— O que aconteceu? — Luna parou de mastigar o sanduíche que estava comendo.

Gina mordeu o tomate-cereja da salada, imaginando que fosse a cabeça do dr. Harry Potter. Incrível, ela havia confiado nele. Tinha dito que o amava, revelado seus medos. Chegara a transar com ele sobre uma prancha de surfe. Sim, os tubarões estavam atacando, e não dentro da água.

— Fui transferida para o St. John's — revelou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem na lanchonete do hospital.

— Transferida? Por quê? Eles podem fazer isso sem consultar você?

— Não sei. Mas escute isso. Só escute. Foi o dr. Sheinberg quem escreveu. — Mas fora Harry o traidor que simplesmente a usara para seu prazer, fazendo-a crer que cuidaria dela. Sentia raiva e mágoa.

— "A dra. Weasley é uma médica qualificada, que revela conhecimentos avançados de medicina geral, assim como de ortopedia. Sua capacidade de comunicação é excelente, tanto em relação aos colegas quanto aos pacientes. Além disso, entrosa-se bem com os outros integrantes da equipe cirúrgica."

Gina respirou fundo.

— Então, parece ótimo. Por que a transferência? — Luna apressou a amiga.

— Agora vem a pior parte.

A voz de Gina começou a tremer ao reiniciar a leitura.

— "No entanto, o cirurgião supervisor, o dr. Potter, considera que a dra. Weasley apresenta certa falta de confiança em suas ações na área da ortopedia reconstrutiva, e assim a recomenda para a residência em ortopedia pediátrica no Hospital St. John's."

Luna ficou boquiaberta. Aquilo correspondia aos projetos de Gina, mas como Harry podia agir dessa maneira? Mandá-la embora do Acádia sem nem mesmo consultá-la? Era comparável a manchar sua ficha com um carimbo de incompetência. Algo como: "Não confiem nesta mulher com um bisturi".

— A transferência entra em vigor daqui a uma semana, de acordo com essa pequena jóia com que o dr. Sheinberg me presenteou.

— Harry recomendou a transferência? — indagou Luna. — Não é possível.

— É possível, sim. — Gina pendeu a cabeça sobre a mesa e começou a chorar.

— Amiga, não sei o que dizer. Talvez ele achasse que estava fazendo um favor a você.

— Claro. Só se for o favor de sabotar a minha carreira — murmurou Gina, sem erguer a cabeça. — Essa é a minha punição por manter relações pessoais com outro membro da equipe.

Era a punição de Harry contra ela, o modo dele afastá-la de si depois de tanta intimidade. Ele sempre tinha de estar no controle, e ela havia ameaçado esse comando.

— Seu cotovelo está dentro da salada.

Aprumando-se na cadeira, Gina notou a grande mancha de molho na manga. Tentou removê-la com o guardanapo, depois decidiu o que deveria fazer.

— Vou falar com ele.

— Acha que é uma boa idéia? Tenho minhas dúvidas, no momento.

— Você está certa. — Gina secou os olhos. — Nada de falar. Vou esganá-lo, isso sim.

— Não é isso o que eu quis dizer. — Luna balançou a cabeça. — Você está sem condições de ter uma discussão racional com ele sobre isso.

— Racional? — Gina se desnorteou. — Isto é racional? — Ela agitou o comunicado no ar. — Harry Potter não conhece o significado da palavra racional. Ao contrário de mim, que nasci racional.

— Não é o que está parecendo agora.

Talvez Luna tivesse razão. Gina respirou fundo. A transferência envolvia muito mais do que a sua carreira. Afetava seu coração. E, de fato, Harry insistia em parti-lo em pedacinhos.

—Muito bem, já me acalmei. Só quero castrá-lo, não matá-lo.

— Não faça isso — advertiu Luna. — Pode arrepender-se mais tarde.

— Nunca mais vou transar com ele. Com certeza, não sobre uma prancha de surfe.

— Você fez isso? — espantou-se a outra. — Santo Deus, preciso encontrar um surfista para mim...

Segurando a folha do comunicado, Gina saiu da lanchonete com um aceno para Luna. A cada instante, prometia a si mesma ser razoável, serena e inteligente. Claro que não tentaria estrangular Harry, mas uma boa bofetada não estava fora de cogitação.

Diante da porta do consultório dele, ela parecia uma perfeita profissional, exceto por dois detalhes: a mancha de molho no cotovelo da blusa e a carranca medonha que lhe transfigurava as feições.

Na sala de espera, três pacientes idosos aguardavam suas consultas, e a recepcionista não escondia o cansaço. Quando Gina se aproximou, a garota suspirou e reclamou dos atrasos, das contas que precisava pagar, do convênio que se recusava a arcar com as despesas de um associado.

— Então, nenhuma de nós está num dia favorável — Gina comentou. — Tenho um assunto sério para tratar com o seu chefe.

— Por favor, não deixe o dr. Harry muito mal-humorado — pediu a recepcionista, em tom de autodefesa.

— Farei o possível.

Gina preparou-se para esperar. O relógio marcava uma e vinte. Ela ainda tinha meia hora sobrando do horário de almoço.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, a porta da sala se abriu e Harry saiu. Parou a centímetros de Gina.

— Gina! Que bom que você está aqui. Vamos almoçar juntos? — Ele tentou beijá-la no rosto, mas ela recuou.

— Preciso de um minuto do seu tempo.

— O que houve?

— Quero falar com você em particular.

— Pode esperar até depois do almoço? — Harry parecia confuso e inocente.

— Não, não posso. Exijo uma explicação sobre isto. — Gina mostrou o comunicado de transferência.

— Do que se trata? — Uma olhadela para o papel não serviu para identificar o conteúdo.

— Minha ordem de transferência para o St. John's, daqui a uma semana.

— O que significa isso? — perguntou ele, rilhando os dentes.

Apesar da raiva crescente, Gina procurava manter a calma.

Era adulta. Iria tratar do problema como tal.

— É evidente que você sabe. Por que achou necessário desqualificar as minhas habilidades?

— Do que você está falando?

— Por que disse ao dr. Sheinberg que sou uma cirurgia de quinta categoria, que deveria desistir e voltar para a faculdade? — Era um óbvio exagero, mas revelava bem o estado emocional de Gina.

— Entre na sala. — Harry tentou conduzi-la pelo braço, mas ela resistiu. — Precisamos esclarecer isso, e só tenho cinco minutos. Há pacientes esperando. Por favor, entre no meu consultório.

— Então, é melhor você começar a falar bem rápido. — A ânsia de gritar na sala de espera era grande, porém Gina não iria fazer isso, querendo demonstrar maturidade.

Por fim, entrou no consultório. Ele a seguiu, mantendo as mãos longe dela.

— Por que você está tão transtornada? Tim Sheinberg e eu conversamos e decidimos que seria melhor, para todas as partes envolvidas, que você fosse transferida, antes que o nosso relacionamento se tornasse de conhecimento público. Eu nunca disse que você é uma cirurgia de quinta categoria e que precisava voltar à escola. Se é isso consta do comunicado, está errado.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Gina, que as limpou com raiva.

— Então, você e Tim se sentam sozinhos e decidem o que é melhor pra mim? E como ele sabia que havia alguma coisa entre nós?

— Ele tem olhos e ouvidos. As pessoas estão comentando. Não tínhamos outra opção.

— Você é que poderia ter pedido transferência! — Ela supôs que essa opção nunca passara pela mente machista dos dois. — Nenhum residente é transferido sem uma boa razão, e todos vão achar que fui punida por incompetência... — Gina perdeu a voz por um instante.

— Provavelmente não tomamos a melhor decisão — declarou Harry, aproximando-se a fim de beijá-la na testa. Com um arrepio, ela desejou que a raiva cedesse.

— Não estou tentando prejudicar a sua carreira, e sim querendo ajudá-la, protegê-la — ele enfatizou.

Gina voltou a agitar o papel debaixo do nariz de Harry. Tomou distância, por não confiar em si se ele voltasse a tocá-la.

— Esse é o seu jeito de me afastar da sua vida. Ontem à tarde, cheguei muito perto, não é? Vi partes da sua verdadeira personalidade e cometi o colossal erro de dizer que o amava. Agora, você quer me ver longe.

— Não é isso!

Ou era? Claro que não. Harry só pensava na felicidade de Gina. Procurou acalmá-la com um toque amável, mas recebeu um sonoro tapa. Sentiu-se envergonhado não pela bofetada, mas por ter causado tanta dor e mágoa em quem adorava.

— Como cirurgião, minha maior responsabilidade é com o paciente, não com você — argumentou. — Mesmo se ninguém descobrisse nada sobre nós, não devemos trabalhar juntos. Um distrai ao outro. Você não seria feliz.

Harry imaginara que ela nunca ganharia autoconfiança enquanto ele a assistisse, no centro cirúrgico. No entanto essa desculpa havia se convertido numa defesa de seu território, e por isso Gina, mais do que furiosa, mostrava-se desolada, abatida sob o peso da mágoa.

— Como você se atreve a me dizer o que me faria feliz! Não sabe como adoro o ramo da cirurgia — disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

Harry nunca a vira assim, nem tinha idéia de como resolver a confusão. Ele e Gina haviam criado o problema juntos. Ele e Tim adotaram medidas preventivas para evitar o caos. Ela estava sendo irracional.

— Você não gosta da cirurgia, você a odeia. Prestei atenção na sua conduta todos os dias, por três meses. Talvez ame a medicina, sim, mas não o ramo da cirurgia. Só persiste por causa de seu pai, exatamente como me revelou. A pediatria é muito mais adequada para você.

— Isso é totalmente irrelevante em relação ao que estamos discutindo. O fato de saber sobre a promessa feita a meu pai não lhe dá o direito de tomar decisões por mim.

— Eu não fiz isso. Aceitei a única alternativa, em benefício das nossas carreiras.

— Como pôde? Dividir a vida em compartimentos desse jeito? Separar totalmente uma coisa de outra, sabendo que me magoaria? Você é muito mais frio do que eu calculava.

— Ontem, na minha cama, você achava o contrário.

— Não faça isso, Harry. Não leve a discussão para o terreno do sexo. Não vou tolerar — declarou Gina, com o dedo em riste e firmeza na voz.

Mais uma vez, ele omitiu que precisava de Gina e não queria perdê-la.

— Como homem, e não como cirurgião, desejo que você seja feliz. Como cirurgião e colega, quero protegê-la. Não consegue entender isso?

— E o que você entende de felicidade?

— Sei que você não é feliz, pois se dedica a algo que abomina. Se isso não tem a ver com a sua felicidade, pelo menos envolve uma carreira que deveria ser mantida intacta.

Nesse particular, Harry poderia ajudá-la, como orientador, e de bom grado adotaria ainda uma outra terapia, a sexual, se ela permitisse. Cabia-lhe, de qualquer modo, transformá-la em uma cirurgia qualificada, desde que Gina manifestasse tal intenção.

Pensativo, ele acenou a mão direita na frente dela.

— Veja. Acho que não vou mais poder fazer o que gosto. E você, com esse conflito interior, me deixa triste e até invejoso.

Houve uma reação. A expressão de raiva se dissipou no rosto de Gina.

— Você concordou com a transferência para me magoar?

— Não, claro que não. Ao contrário.

— Quer um relacionamento duradouro comigo?

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Isso era o que ele almejava no fundo de seu ser, mas ouvir Gina falar de modo tão incisivo, tão ameaçador, apavorou-o. Ele não se julgava bom o suficiente para ela. Via-se longe de ser o companheiro ideal.

— Sou complicado em matéria de relacionamentos, Gina. Além disso, estou atravessando o momento mais difícil da minha vida. Estou quase aleijado.

Ela não denotou nenhuma compaixão.

— Sua mão ainda não está plenamente funcional, mas e daí? Você continua sendo um grande controlador, até de si mesmo. E eu me sinto gorda e insegura. Todos nós temos defeitos, Harry.

A mão insensível não era um defeito, e sim uma incapacidade, talvez permanente.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Gina.

Ela sentiu que, minuto a minuto, perdia Harry. Ele já havia se distanciado, por meio do comunicado, despedaçando-lhe o coração. Apenas uma razão existia para que ela continuasse ali.

— Diga-me só uma coisa, Harry, honestamente. Você me ama?

Rezando por uma resposta afirmativa, Gina viu o rosto dele ficar tenso. Ombros enrijeceram, lábios tremeram. Embora o olhar expressasse ansiedade e preocupação, a boca permaneceu fechada. Ela concedeu-lhe um bom tempo para se pronunciar. Depois, virou-se, mordiscando o lábio inferior para conter o choro.

— Começarei no St. John's na segunda-feira. Espero que a sua mão fique boa.

— Gina! Você não está indo embora, está?

Sim, estava, pois ela nunca conseguiria ter Harry dentro da sua vida.

— Podemos contornar a situação — insistiu ele.

Estaria propondo um recuo na ordem de transferência ou um retrocesso em sua torturante frieza? Gina não esperou para saber. Torceu a maçaneta da porta, disposta a levar adiante sua decisão. Afinal, merecia coisa melhor.

— Adeus, Dr. Potter.

**N/A: Boa tarde meu povo, desculpem a demora mas não deu para postar ontem também... Bom da próxima vez que passar aqui será o último capitulo para esta fics...**

**Agora quero saber a opinião de vcs sobre a atitude do Harry Idiota Potter, eu particularmente acho que foi um tremendo besta em decidir sem a ajuda dela, outra coisa, meu Deus são só três palavrinhas cuspi logo!**

**Okay, me empolguei, até mais...AH já sabem como é para ter o próximo capitulo, 5 comentários de pessoas diferentes ^^**


	20. Capitulo XIX O FINAL

**N/A: BOM... vocês estão realmente ansiosos pelo último capitulo, então aqui estou eu postando...não vou atrapalhar a leitura, falo com vcs melhor no final do capitulo!**

**Capítulo XIX**

Era difícil não se aborrecer com a conversa fiada do fisioterapeuta. Harry estava em tratamento fazia quatro semanas e se esforçava muito em todas as sessões. Cinco semanas tinham decorrido desde que Gina partira, deixando no lugar uma sucessão de dias outonais, tristes e frios.

Parecia que ele se equilibrava na corda bamba, prestes a cair e estatelar-se no chão. Continuava, em vão, tentando definir onde havia errado e em que momento. O fato é que ali jazia, preso a uma cadeira e ouvindo Frank, o fisioterapeuta, discorrer sobre o maravilhoso almoço ao ar livre que ele e a mulher tinham servido no fim de semana.

Harry passara o mesmo fim de semana dentro de casa, roído por pensamentos que nunca se afastavam de uma certa doutora com cabelos flamejantes de fada. A mesma que o tinha evitado em seus últimos e poucos dias no Hospital Acádia, e que ele vira somente quatro vezes em quatro semanas, certificando-se de que ela não iria perdoá-lo.

O romance estava acabado.

— Então, está passando um bom outono, dr. Potter? — perguntou Frank, enquanto embrulhava em gelo a mão de Harry. — Mal posso acreditar que já é quase Natal.

Na realidade, Harry estava tendo o pior outono da vida, e o Natal era como uma lembrança de que todo mundo tinha alguém. Sua mãe e Larry. Rony e Hermione. Ele não contava com nenhuma pessoa.

Frank massageou o indicador e o polegar de Harry. Este procurava ignorar o fato de que mal os sentia. A falta de articulação constituía um problema que o acompanhava a todo lugar. Vinha reaprendendo a dirigir e rabiscando palavras tremidas com a mão esquerda, mas, com certeza, já não poderia praticar sua profissão. Limitava-se a dar consultas, encaminhando os casos de cirurgia para os antigos colegas.

— Muito bem, vamos tentar dobrar — Frank o estimulou.

Harry encarou a mão e forçou a flexão do indicador. Ele queria que o dedo dobrasse, mas só conseguiu deslocar a metade inferior por um centímetro, e a ponta não se mexeu.

— Tudo bem, pode parar. Muito bom. — Frank passou-lhe uma bolinha macia. — Agora veja se consegue apertar a bola.

Harry notou gotas de suor na testa. Era incapaz de manusear a bolinha e sabia disso. Havia tentado todos os dias, por uma semana, sem nenhum resultado. Não suportaria mais um insucesso.

— Posso pular esse exercício?

— Não é uma boa idéia. Precisa fazê-lo, se quiser recuperar alguma mobilidade.

Frank estava certo, é claro. Harry posicionou a bola com a firmeza possível e procurou apertá-la. Nada aconteceu. Ele voltou a tentar. Sem êxito.

— Outra vez — incentivou Frank, inclinando-se para ajudar, mas foi surpreendido pelo paciente, que se levantou, transferiu a bola para a mão esquerda e chutou a cadeira.

— Não consigo! — Ele então atirou a bola na parede atrás de Frank, com toda a raiva e o medo reprimidos. — Nunca mais serei capaz de fazer isso.

O fisioterapeuta recuperou a bolinha, enquanto Harry ofegava e se sentia como um garotinho malcriado.

— Está melhor? — perguntou Frank, com delicadeza.

— Sim. Não. Sei lá. — Harry voltou a sentar-se e respirou fundo. — Desculpe, não pude me controlar.

— Ei, não se preocupe — disse Frank. — O momento é difícil, mas acho que a sua reação não tem a ver apenas com a mão, certo?

Certo. Dizia respeito à mão, à vida, a Gina, a tudo. Ele era um desastre, uma ruína física e emocional, com alguns dedos inúteis e um coração imprestável.

Era urgente dizer a Gina que estava apaixonado por ela. Havia se comportado como um imbecil. Agora a queria de volta.

Será que ela o aceitaria? Julgava ter pouco a oferecer, além da mestria em práticas sexuais, algo sabidamente incapaz de manter unido um casal. Ademais, tinha receio de tornar-se pai e corria o risco de ficar desempregado.

Quando recebeu a bola novamente, Harry ponderou que nunca superaria suas incertezas se não agisse. Não podia mais ignorar seus problemas ou permanecer sentado, aguardando um milagre.

— Vai levar tempo, dr. Potter. Semanas de fisioterapia.

O paciente empenhou-se em mais vinte minutos de exercícios, conformado com a semiparalisia da mão, e experimentou grande alívio quando Frank lhe esfregou os dedos e aplicou outra bolsa e gelo a fim de reduzir o inchaço decorrente da intensa atividade.

— Nós nos veremos amanhã, doutor. Na mesma hora.

— Obrigado, Frank.

Harry ergueu-se, girou o pescoço para suavizar a tensão muscular e saiu à procura do dr. Stanhope, o chefe da equipe. Sabia o que precisava fazer. Era hora de pedir demissão. Depois, ele iria procurar Gina e suplicar uma segunda chance.

Gina apanhou o último lenço de papel da caixa sobre o sofá. Estava resfriada, o que instaurava uma fiel representação de sua realidade nas últimas cinco semanas: exaurida, indisposta, olhos lacrimejantes, mente embotada.

Ainda a surpreendia o fato de, após a cena no consultório de Harry, não ter-se desfeito em lágrimas. Mas isso não acontecera, e sua residência no Hospital Acádia terminara de modo abrupto e inglório.

Logo que começou a trabalhar no Hospital St. John's, descobriu que, de fato, gostava de ortopedia pediátrica, cuidando da correção de defeitos ósseos de nascença e das sequelas da paralisia cerebral em crianças. Entusiasmada, deduziu que havia encontrado seu nicho dentro da medicina.

Ela também criou a expectativa de que, em alguns meses, pudesse se transferir para um hospital infantil em Daytona, a fim de concluir o restante da residência. Isso significava apagar os vestígios finais da sua vida em Acádia e dar adeus às lembranças de Harry Potter.

Em termos realistas, isso levaria uns oitenta anos! Ela não conseguia esquecê-lo. Gina pensava em Harry todos os dias, perguntando-se se não havia cometido um erro imperdoável ao afastar-se dele.

A despeito da atração mútua, talvez ela tivesse representado nada mais que um desafio para o médico, uma conquista gratificante, porém fadada a se esgotar. Se ele não tivesse sido atacado pelo tubarão, nunca teriam ido além da primeira noite. Mas foram, e Gina tinha as marcas no coração como prova.

O barulho da água corrente na pia quase encobriu o toque da campainha, mas Gina ouviu. Poderia ser sua mãe, trazendo uma sopa e os dispendiosos lenços de papel perfumados. Ou a vizinha, para reclamar de seu ataque de tosse às três da madrugada.

— Já vai — gritou ela, sacudindo a água das mãos, antes de secá-las na calça do seu pijama azul-celeste.

Depois de pegar um novo lenço e enfiá-lo no cós da calça, abriu a porta. Imediatamente se arrependeu.

Harry estava parado ali, vestindo jeans e camisa preta. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, ele ficou analisando Gina com atenção, mantendo um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Olá.

— Sim? — ela grasnou com a voz sumida.

— Você está doente?

— Estou gripada. — Gina deu-lhe as costas e se arrastou até o copo de água sobre a mesa de centro.

— Tomou algum remédio? Não pretende ir trabalhar, não é?

Gina desabou no sofá, exausta. Dificilmente conseguiria lidar com Harry naquele estado, ainda mais quando tinha passado o tempo todo a convencer-se que não havia mais nada entre eles.

— Harry, você veio aqui por alguma razão? Posso ajudá-lo?

— Vim ver como você está — afirmou ele, parado no meio do aposento.

Harry percebeu o olhar de incredulidade de Gina e ponderou como agiria a seguir. Imaginara que seria simples desculpar-se, confessar seus sentimentos, despi-la graças à sua lábia e reviver os momentos de êxtase sensual. Não havia considerado a hipótese de que ela agora o visse com um alienígena repulsivo.

— Você já viu. Não estou muito bem.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa? Quer uma bebida energética para repor os sais do corpo?

Com cuidado, Gina puxou o lenço preso à cintura e esfregou seu nariz vermelho e inflamado.

— Pedi demissão hoje — disse Harry, de repente.

— Como? Mas por quê? — Surpresa, ela deixou o lenço escapar-lhe dos dedos.

— Já não sou capaz de realizar cirurgias ao meu nível anterior. O polegar direito nunca vai recuperar o movimento completo, e não tenho interesse no treinamento para compensar a perda.

A compaixão toldou o olhar de Gina. Diferente do que pena. Igual a um toque de amor, apesar de tudo

— Harry... Sinto muito.

— Eu também... Mas a medicina é parte de mim, não posso desistir dela. Ainda não sei o que fazer, porém espero conseguir emprego numa clínica ortopédica.

A idéia de usar seus conhecimentos para clinicar, sem operar, vinha se consolidando. Serviria ao menos para minimizar sua frustração.

— E quero que você se junte a mim, como cirurgiã. — Isso havia surgido do nada, naquele mesmo instante, mas era uma excelente solução profissional. — Seremos muito bons, juntos. Vamos complementar um ao outro.

— Está me parecendo uma piada — rebateu Gina. — Eu não consigo trabalhar a seu lado, Harry. Não posso nem olhar para você!

Para frisar sua intenção, ocultou-se atrás de outro lenço de papel.

Harry sentiu que fizera tudo errado, mais uma vez. Por que diabo tinha trazido à baila o trabalho em primeiro lugar, quando o lado sentimental pressionava e prevalecia? Ele agachou-se perto do sofá e se apoiou nos joelhos de Gina.

— Perdão, querida. O que eu realmente vim fazer aqui é falar que te amo. De verdade, eu te amo.

Harry havia liberado essas palavras sem esforço, com ímpeto e sinceridade. Mas Gina não pareceu impressionada.

— Você precisou de cinco semanas para dizer isso... — ironizou ela, através do lenço.

— Nem sempre consigo exprimir minhas emoções.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Eu saí da minha residência no hospital sem brigas. Quis me afastar de você, refazer minha vida e recuperar minha dignidade. E eis você de novo, tentando retroceder o filme.

— Eu te amo, Gina. E, mesmo com a mão estropiada, sou um homem melhor do que era antes de conhecê-la.

Ele afagou-lhe o joelho sobre a calça de algodão, antes de prosseguir:

— Você foi importante para a minha cura, Gina, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. Eu achava que nunca poderia gostar de ninguém, por causa de meu pai, e que amar significava perder o controle. Você me mostrou que o amor não tem nada a ver com isso.

A despeito do calor da confissão, ela continuou sem olhar para ele.

— Meu fisioterapeuta acha que, se eu mudar o modo como uso as mãos, ficarei melhor do que se insistir no modo antigo. Depois de pensar nisso, compreendi que o mesmo se aplica a nós. Não posso fazer meus sentimentos por você se ajustarem ao meu velho egoísmo, mas posso combater o próprio egoísmo. Sinto-me feliz por amá-la, querida. Sem exigências, sem condições.

Ele conseguira. Havia se exposto por inteiro e estava aliviado.

Finalmente, Gina baixou o olhar para ver a cabeça de Harry inclinada sobre seu colo, e se interrogou se estava sofrendo uma alucinação. De qualquer modo, seus dedos alisaram os cabelos dele, e ela também sentiu-se feliz por isso.

— Gina, eu te amo. Por favor, me perdoe.

Ela avaliou o custo dessas palavras em termos de remorso e contrição.

— Tudo bem. Está perdoado — anunciou, comovida.

— Obrigado, querida. — Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e mapeou-lhe o rosto com os olhos, constatando a onda de ternura que os suavizava.

Então, Gina espirrou.

— Ai, desculpe!

— Você é adorável e eu te amo — ele repetiu, com um riso afetuoso.

— Harry, está dizendo que quer um relacionamento duradouro comigo?

— Sim.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Gina não teve palavras. Depois, elas irromperam.

— Tem certeza? Não quero voltar a sofrer o que sofri. Sei que você queria me proteger ao providenciar minha transferência, embora devesse ter-me consultado. Mas, trabalharmos juntos? Estou adorando lidar com crianças. Não deixei cair nada nem fiz confusão alguma. Estou mais confiante, pensando a sério sobre ortopedia pediátrica...

Ela se impôs uma pausa para ganhar fôlego. Ele ergueu o olhar e sorriu.

— Você é uma deusa. Foi o que eu lhe disse na Emergência, não foi? É a mais pura verdade.

— Você não falou bem isso... Não pareço uma deusa, estou doente.

— Você é uma deusa, sim. Uma deusa do amor. Uma deusa do sexo. — Os dedos de Harry encontraram seu caminho, acariciando o ápice das coxas de Gina, enquanto seus lábios alcançavam a faixa de pele desnuda entre a calça e a blusa.

— Talvez uma deusa dos resfriados. — Sentiu o nariz entupido, mas o corpo se agitou, reagindo ao toque dele.

Calça e calcinha não eram obstáculos para as carícias de Harry.

— Você me perdoou de verdade? Ainda me ama? Ficará comigo para sempre?

Ah, sim. Não seria nenhum favor. Afastar-se dele havia sido a coisa mais terrível da vida.

— E a sua mão? Como está a sua perna? — Gina preocupou-se com o amado.

— Eu estou bem — afirmou Harry, beijando-lhe o ventre muito alvo. — E a perna ficou boa, quase sem cicatrizes, graças a minha maravilhosa doutora.

Gina fechou os olhos, subjugada.

— Você não vai responder nada? — ele indagou, impaciente.

— Ah? — Ela apertou os lábios, depois abriu a boca para respirar.

As mãos de Harry passeavam por seu corpo, e os mamilos já haviam endurecido.

— Você ainda me ama?

— Amo!

Enquanto ele sorria, triunfante, Gina tateou a mesinha próxima, até sentir o fio agudo do dente do tubarão, que guardara como lembrança. Realmente queria Harry, e iria tê-lo. Além disso, era uma excelente médica e seu pai ficaria orgulhoso dela.

— Antes de mais nada... — conseguiu dizer, ignorando penosamente os toques que a excitavam. — Não pretendo trabalhar com você, Harry. Quero amá-lo, viver com você, ser sua amiga e amante, mas não trabalhar junto. Caso contrário, serei uma má profissional.

— O que você tem aí na mão? — perguntou ele, após menear a cabeça afirmativamente.

Gina mostrou o troféu.

— Estava na sua perna.

Harry observou a luz refletida na superfície lustrosa do dente de quase três centímetros. Era o mesmo que abrira uma ferida profunda dentro dele, e ela o tinha guardado!

— Estranhamente, Gina, aquele maldito tubarão nos uniu. Vamos conservar o dente. Enfeite um colar com ele. Com esse colar e o seu biquíni havaiano, você vai parecer uma tiete de surfista, quando formos à praia.

— Esqueça — ela contestou, cocando o nariz congestionado. — Quero que me ensine a surfar.

— Negócio fechado!

O sorriso subsequente de Gina resumiu toda a sua disponibilidade.

Totalmente relaxado, seguro de si, Harry abriu e puxou a calça de Gina. Durante cinco semanas, ele sentira falta dela e de cada centímetro daquele corpo tão voluptuoso.

— Que calcinha você está usando hoje? Talvez aquela com corações? Seria bem adequado.

— Não — respondeu ela, suspirando longamente. — Descubra sozinho.

Um grande trevo de quatro folhas se estampava sobre a calcinha de Gina, delineando o arco de sua feminilidade. As entranhas viris de Harry se arrebataram. Ele gemeu. E começou tudo de novo, a partir daquela estampa verde.

— Ah, perfeito. É o meu trevo da sorte. E por mais de um motivo.

**FIM**

**N/A²: Então o que acharam do final da fics? Adoro este livro e recomendo ele a todos na versão original, lembre-se que estas que estou postando com maior freqüência são adaptações, então os créditos são todos de ****Erin McCarthy!**

**Obrigada em especial a todos, para começar a DRESSA POTTER, que sempre me apoiou nas minhas fics(de minha autoria) e nas adaptações, e também a todos que comentaram :**_** , Veve Radcliffe, Helena Malfoy, Bia997, Joana Patricia, Bianca Evans, Roh Matheus, Sissi 19, Kakau, Barbarella Giorgion, fermalaquias, fer, Dani, CaroldoubleS, Luuh Mesquita, pokenat, amandinhanews, Keila, ANA EULINA, Roh Matheus, Kiss, Carol, Line.**_

**Aqueles que acompanharam e não comentaram ou que ainda vão ler, ainda tem oportunidade de comentar viu.**

**No momento estou olhando para minha pasta de fics prontas, e vendo qual vou postar, a pedidos vou postar continuar postando O Pulsar do Desejo, só não terminei ainda por que não tive tempo para arrumar os erros de digitação.**

**Até mais, e espero contar com a presença de vocês na outras fics que vou postar hoje mesmo.**


End file.
